A Night to Remember
by Garden Sweet Pea
Summary: What happens when Clarissa meets the newest and youngest member of the Cullen's clan at prom? Follow Clarissa and Greg as they finish their senior year in high school. I stink at summaries, first fanfiction. Takes place after Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I created. The amazing Stephenie Meyer owns the rest. **

It was Prom of my senior year; I had gone with some of my girl friends, because all of us were single. Despite my protests, they dragged me along, saying that if I didn't go now, that I would regret it later. It more than lived up to my non-expectations. I sat alone; my friends had gone off to the dance floor to dance with a few of the guys in our class who were mature enough to dance with someone other than their date.

The theme of this year was a Marti Gras based dance. Masks were required to be worn all night long and the dance was billed as formal. Leah, my best friend since preschool, had dragged me to the Kohl's in town to find a dress. We had found a strapless, floor length, pink dress with a full, ruffled skirt. It complimented my tall frame, didn't wash out my too pale skin, and went well with my curly dark brown hair. My hair was done up in a nice style that complimented my oval face. It was twisted up in small sections secured at the top of my head in small spirals. The silver choker around my neck drew attention up to my face. And the long dangly chandelier earrings were perfect and not too heavy. I wore silver flats, because being 6 foot 10; I didn't see the need to be any taller. My mask was a simple sliver mask with pink outlining with a strap that went under my hair.

Leah had found a wonderful satin pastel green number. It hugged her body, and had a deep V-shaped neckline, that showed off her assets. Part of the back was missing and the straps crossed in the back in an X-formation. The bottom half of the skirt flowed away from the body and flared out. It was long enough on her 6 foot 7 frame that she could wear her silver stilettos she had bought earlier this year. The dainty pearl necklace, bracelet and earrings went perfectly with her dress. Her normally stick straight hair had been curled in beautiful tousled curls that framed her heart shaped face. Leah had the same silver mask, except with a pastel green trim.

The dance was being held in the local hotel lobby. Shelby owned the Water House Hotel and had held Prom here for the past 15 years. The hotel was decked out in green, purple and gold. As well as black and white streamers and lights hanging from the walls and ceiling. The local radio DJ had his station set up in the back left corner of the large square room. The carpet had been cleaned just the day before and the gardens had been replanted with purple and yellow flowers.

I was sitting alone on a stone bench outside in the gardens. Leah, Daisy, and Susan wanted to do some dancing. After my Homecoming incident, I was surprised they even let me into Prom. I had gone on the dance floor with my friend Dave, and tripped on my dress. I ruined the dress and fell over on top of Dave. This caused a domino effect, and soon half of the student population was on the floor in one large heap. Needless to say it was an epic fail.

I looked up as a young man sat down next to me on the stone bench. I couldn't tell who he was behind the mask, but the classic black tux, red tie, and matching red mask certainly complimented his tall frame.

"A pretty little lady, such as yourself, should be on the dance floor." I was tempted to roll my eyes; this wasn't the beginning of the 1900's. I smiled instead.

"I don't have a date." This seemed to surprise him. "I'm just like Cinderella, after tonight I turn back into some ugly, short pumpkin that no one notices in the hallways. What about you? Surely you have a date." He shook his head.

"I've never found the girls here to be mature enough. However I don't decide that without giving each girl a chance."

"How do you do that?"

"I take them on one date. Clearly I haven't gotten to you yet."

"Are you going in some kind of order?"

"Reverse alphabetical order, in the senior class only though. I don't do well when I date people who are more than a few months younger than me. Are you a senior?"

"Yea, fortunately. People here are too immature and I'm hoping college will provide more mature guys. Although I'm thinking it won't." He smiled.

"Probably not. It's not like guys will just one day be mature. Some of them never do mature."

"You seem much older than a senior in high school." He looked away. I had hit something.

"My parents always say I was born 30 and I get more middle aged every year." I laughed.

"Yea mine say the same thing."

"I would agree, you don't seem like a high school senior yourself, more like a senior in college."

"How would you know?" I was getting the impression he had already been through college. But that didn't make any sense; he said he was a high school senior.

"I have brothers and sisters who went through college." This made sense, and seemed logical. But something told me he wasn't telling me the entire truth.

We talked through the rest of the night, still sitting on the bench outside in the gardens. We found that the two of us shared many common interests, including music, books, teachers, classes, and both of us had a creative side. I tried to think of a guy who I knew who had this many things in common with me. I couldn't think of anyone, and it was quite frustrating. He didn't slip or falter and never said his name. I really wanted to know who this guy was.

"Where would you place yourself on the social ladder?" Oh great, I hated this question, and I looked away.

"Down at the very bottom," I mumbled. "What about you?"

"I can't stand social placement, so I ignore it, but according to the average high school scale, I'm probably at the top." Great, now I would never get a date with him.

"So why did you ask me about it?"

"Because I was curious. You don't seem like one who would be at the bottom. But then again, those who are at the top do tend to be shallower." Just then two guys appeared out of the hotel lobby.

"Greg! There you are! We've been looking for you." I was shocked; I was sitting with Greg Cullen, the most popular and sought after guy in Clearwater High School. And he was sitting next to me, Clarissa Brown, the social outcast of Clearwater.

"Way to ruin the moment. They always seem to do this." He grumbled. They were probably football buddies of his.

"Hey, dude, Prom is over, it's time to leave." The bigger one said.

"You found a girl Greg. Way to go!" The shorter one joked. Greg growled. They backed off.

"I'll meet you at the car," he said tersely. He turned back to me.

"Tell me your name?" I shook my head.

"Please, I want to see you again. Do you at least have an account name I can talk to you on?" I nodded, and he whipped out a pen, I took it and scribbled my Sunrise screen name (**it's a combination of Facebook and IM I made up**) on a napkin, then left in a hurry. I took one quick glance back, and saw that he was staring after me. I turned around and walked as fast as I could in my dress.

OMOMOMOMOM

I stared after this mystery girl until she was out of sight. The fact that she knew who I was seemed to make her nervous. It upset me, social placement shouldn't affect the person you date or fall in love with. She turned around once, saw I was staring after her, and then turned back around, and ran out of my sight. Only then did I look at the screen name she had written on the napkin, Little-Miss-Pumpkin. I smiled at the irony from our earlier conversation when she referred to Cinderella and her pumpkin.

I decided it would be in my best interests if I headed back to the car before Emmett came back here and carried me off himself. That would be too embarrassing to live down; however there wasn't anyone left, except the hotel manager. I made my way back to the car slowly, unwilling to let tonight's magic end. I had met my dream girl, and then lost her at the same time.

By the time I reached Edward's silver Volvo, everyone was getting rather impatient with me.

"If we miss curfew because you dawdled, you're the only one who's taking the blame for this." Rosalie could be pretty mean when she was pissed off.

"Chill Rose, we're not going to miss curfew. We don't even have a curfew. And don't you remember that Edward drives like a maniac?" Alice's voice was sure. Edward rolled his eyes at this comment. But he was the only one who was allowed to drive the Volvo. Well Bella could too, but she'd never drive the Volvo, it was Edward's car. We all hopped in and Edward sped out of the parking lot.

It couldn't have been more than a minute since we got going before Emmett starting asking questions.  
"So who's the girl you were with Greg?" He was bound to ask sooner or later. I really didn't feel like talking about this with them, they would say I was too young and it was just a fluke.

"I don't know, she wouldn't tell me her name. But she did leave me her screen name."

"Aw, how romantic. Are you finally going to date someone now? Like go steady or something?"

"Emmett I told you, I don't even know her name. How can I date a girl when I don't know what she looks like or what her name is?"

"Well unless you kept you eyes closed the entire time you were talking to her, you know what she looks like."

"Jasper, everyone looks different on Prom night. Alice can you see anything about her?

"Think about it Greg, I don't know who I'm looking for. How am I supposed to know what to look for?" I sighed, she was right, without a name or something to go by, I wouldn't be able to use any of the gifts my family had to find this girl.

**AN: I know it's kind of boring right now. I promise it will get better. BTW whenever you see OMOMOMOMOM it means a change in perspective. This is my first fanfiction, so please have patience with me as I figure out how the site works. I'd appreciate your feed back! Review, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, except the characters I create. Everything else belongs to the fabulous **

**Stephenie Meyer.**

As soon as I got home, I changed out of my dress, and changed into a pair of sweats and a warm t-shirt. I took off my make-up and washed my face. Lastly, I took my hair down. It had been so pretty, I wished I could have had it pulled up like that every day.

Out of habit, I signed on to my Sunrise account. I was almost always on it. Instant messaging was how I stayed in touch with my older sister. She was already through college and living on her own in Kansas. We were always together when she was home. The time difference was a little odd, but I didn't mind and she didn't seem to either. We were chatting about prom when another message popped up on my screen. From a user named Mind-Reader.

_**Hey, you gave me your Sunrise name tonight before Prom ended.**_

I certainly remembered that, it was only about an hour ago. But I had never in my wildest dreams have thought that he really was planning on talking to me anymore.

_**Yea I remember. I'm surprised you're not at one of the Prom after parties with your football friends. **_

Okay maybe this was a little harsh, but I knew I shouldn't be meddling with Greg. Once he found out who I was, he was bound to drop me like a rock.

_**Nope. I never found that to be my type of thing. I didn't really enjoy it last year so I thought I would skip it this year. What about you?**_

Me, like I'd ever get invited to a Prom after party. And even if I did, I wouldn't go.

_**Nope. I didn't even get an invitation. I'm not much of a social person. **_

_**That's too bad.**_ Not really I thought.

We talked late into the night. The topics varied greatly, anything from school and teachers to books and likes and dislikes to college. I was considering going into accounting or teaching and he was going to be a sports manager. I told him that he'd probably do better as an athlete than a manager. He said that most players were too stuck up for him. I said that the managers were too. He was hoping to change that. It was almost one AM before I signed off. Sleep came easily; lately I had been very tired. It wasn't like me; normally I could run on a few hours of sleep and still keep an upbeat personality.

The next day was Sunday. I was glad that Prom was now held on a Saturday evening. It gave us a chance to rest up and enjoy a day off before we had to go back to school. And Friday night had been too crazy trying to rent the hotel lobby. I had been on the Prom committee last year and this year.

I signed on after church, and he was already on. I smiled, did this boy ever sleep, or leave his computer like all the popular guys were supposed to. I clicked on his name and sent him a message.

_**Hey.  
Hello yourself. **__****__** Did I see you at church today? **_ I had dressed up and done my hair up like last night, and wore my mask, for fun. _**  
I didn't know you went to St. Martha's.  
We don't go often, but Carlisle, my father, wanted to go today.  
Do you guys have a large family?  
Yea, there is Carlisle and Esme-my parents, Edward, his wife Bella, and their daughter Renesmee, Jasper and his girlfriend Alice, and Emmett and his fiancée Rosalie.  
Fiancée? Wife? But I saw them at Prom last night. Isn't high school a little early for marriage?  
Well when everyone lives together, you get know everybody pretty well and pretty fast.  
Wait! You all live together?!  
Yea, Esme designs houses and she designed this one.  
What does your dad do?  
He's a doctor at the local hospital.  
Cool. My dad works in the construction business. And my sister lives on her own in Kansas.  
What about your mom?  
She died a while ago before we moved up here to Clearwater.  
Oh, I'm not sure how to respond to that. I'd say I'm sorry, but you're probably tired of hearing that.  
Yea I am pretty tired of hearing "I'm sorry". That's all anyone ever said.  
How about 'how are you doing'?  
No one ever asked me that.  
Really?!  
Nope, I guess they considered 13 too young to understand what had really happened. No one was there for me, just for my dad. And he too has grown pretty distant from me.  
Wow, that must be hard.  
Well its life, I'll deal with it.**_ My respect for him had grown considerably in this short conversation. He defiantly had been through something of this sort. Then I remembered that most of the Cullen children, if not all of them, were adopted.

_**Hey were you adopted by the Cullen's?  
Yea, they don't have any biological children.  
That must be hard on Esme.  
It is sometimes.**_ _**  
**_We chatted a while longer, until Leah came up. I had been so involved with my conversation, that I didn't hear her come up the stairs or even knock.

"Hey Clarissa, who you talking to?" I jumped out of my chair, and landed on my butt. She laughed.

"Just a guy I met at Prom."

"Ooo! Who is it?"

"You won't believe me but, Greg Cullen." Her mouth dropped.

"Did you take off your mask last night?" I shook my head.

"He wants to know who I am so he can take me on a date, but I'm so scared that once he knows who I am that he will drop me like a rock." She nodded her head, in understanding.

"Well you and I are going shopping. So get up, grab your purse and keys, we're taking your car." I sighed and turned back to the computer.

_**I have to go. My friend is taking me shopping. Ugg, this should be interesting.  
Ha-ha. She sounds like Alice. Alice is always dragging Bella along for shopping trips.  
I know how Bella feels.  
Wait, can I have your cell number, I want to hear your voice again.  
It's only been a day.  
I know but I still want it.  
Fine, you win, this time. **_

We traded numbers and then I signed off. I wasn't sure why Leah was taking me shopping. It wasn't like I needed anything right now. All of my clothes and shoes looked alright for right now. Although most of them were outdated and too large on me. If Greg ever found out who I was, I did want to look better than I did now. Maybe Leah's idea wasn't so bad after all. This called for a shopping trip, and my credit card! My dad had been bugging me about how lacking my wardrobe is for a high school senior. Boy would he be happy when I completely redid it. He might not be happy about the amount of money that would be spent to redo it.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. The first part of my summer was really crazy. Hopefully now things will calm down a bit and I will be able to update more frequently. But I'm not making any promises. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related! I can dream, but it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

I was in the middle of trying on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a sky blue short sleeved top when my cell phone rang. I checked the caller ID, saw it was Greg, and answered.

"Hello?"  
"Hey. Who am I speaking with?"  
"Sorry Greg, I'm not falling for that one. I'm smarter than that."  
"Well I tried. I've been going through last year's year book looking for anyone who has brown hair. I've narrowed the list quite a bit."  
"How do you know I went here last year?"  
"If you didn't, I would've known who you were instantly. It's much easier to tell when someone is new to Clearwater." I sighed, he was right, I had been in Clearwater since I was 14, and now I was almost 19.  
"I wish you wouldn't try. You won't like what you find. I'm not even in your social circle, we're as different as two people can be."  
"And I've told you, I don't care about social classes." I growled, and to my surprise he laughed.  
"You're cute when you growl, I like it."  
"I have to go; I'm in the middle of a shopping trip. If you're going to try to find out who I am, I need to start looking better."  
"I'm sure you look fine now." I glanced over at my sweats and too big t-shirt and nearly shuddered.  
"No I really don't. I'll talk to you later though."  
"Have fun. I can't wait to see who you are."

I hung up the phone just as Leah came back in with her arms full of new clothes.  
"Who was that?" She asked.  
"Greg." I answered.  
"He really likes you doesn't he?" I nodded with a smile on my face.  
"What do you think?" I twirled around for her. She nodded her head in approval.  
"This one is certainly a keeper. It looks great on you!" I turned to the mirror and nearly stumbled over. I did look good. I had never thought that I could ever really look good. But I really had changed in the past few months, but beneath the big t-shirts, even I couldn't tell.

Five hours and almost an entire wardrobe later, the two of us left the shopping center. I was starving and I was sure that Leah was too. I stopped by a map of the mall and located the food court. We found a smoothie place and had a nice and healthy dinner. I didn't need to lose weight, but I did need to continue to eat health to keep unwanted weight off. Thankfully Leah agreed to pay for lunch. I was afraid that one more purchase would max my credit card out.

I walked in the door a little after seven in the evening. Dad was sitting in the kitchen chair, eating a microwave dinner. I shuddered, those things were gross. I didn't even think that they were edible. He looked up as I came in.  
"Where have you been?" Obviously he hadn't seen my note.  
"I was out shopping with Leah. I left you a note on the garage door. I guess you didn't see it."  
" I guess I missed it. Did you get anything nice?"  
"As a matter of fact, I did. Leah wanted to redo my entire wardrobe, and for once I agreed with her."  
"Good for you Clarissa. Is there a guy involved?" I blushed, only he would be asking this.  
"Kinda. I met him at prom last night. We have a lot in common, and have been talking over instant messenger." He smiled.  
"So that's why you've been up in your room since you came home. Who is he?"  
"Dad, do we have to talk about this now?" He nodded.  
"Alright, it's Greg Cullen." To my surprise, my father seemed at ease with this. Maybe he didn't know how low I was on the social scale.  
"Oh yea, his father works down at the hospital, nice guy." My dad was lost in his memories and I jumped on the chance to escape. Back upstairs, in the safety of my room, I signed onto my instant messenger. He was still on. I smiled. It seemed the boy never left his room or slept. I was hesitant on sending him a message, if he was doing school work, I didn't want to bother him. But if he was waiting for me, I didn't want to keep him waiting. I thought for a few seconds and decided against it. If he wanted to talk to me he could IM, text or, call me. I waited another 5 minutes and then pulled out my homework. I just had a few math problems I needed to finish.

I had just started working the last problem when my phone rang. I checked the caller ID, Greg.  
"Hey Greg, how are you?"  
"I'm alright. It would make my day, if you could slip up and say your name when you answered the phone."  
"Sorry not going to happen. Why didn't you just IM me?"  
"I like hearing your voice better. Maybe if I talk to you enough I can figure out who you are come tomorrow."  
"I doubt it, the phone distorts voices." I heard a sigh from the other end.  
"I know, but a guy can dream." I laughed.  
"You have the prettiest laugh I have ever heard, even with the phone distortion. How was the shopping trip?"  
"Fine, it was shopping, but at least when you find me I'll look better than before."  
"Mental note, look for a girl whose style changed over the weekend."  
"Something tells me you didn't notice me before Saturday night."  
"I would hope that wouldn't be the case. But with some of the basic clues, I've narrowed down the search quite a bit. You're at the beginning of the alphabet, somewhere between A and D, and you have brown hair, and brown eyes." I was silent.  
"Why are you so upset that I'm trying to find out who you are?"  
"Greg, you're the best guy I've ever met, although I haven't met many. I'm just scared that when you find me, you aren't going to like me anymore."  
"More clues! You're someone without much dating experience." I was furious with myself. With what I had said in this conversation, he could and probably would find me tomorrow.  
"Greg, I have to go. I need to get some sleep before the week starts."  
"But it's only 7:30."  
"Well it feels like 10:30. I've needed more and more sleep lately. My phone will be on, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't call earlier than 6, unless there's an emergency."  
"I can do that. Good night my pumpkin." I smiled, recalling the irony my pumpkin reference had impacted.  
"Sweet dreams my handsome prince." I hit the end button twice and changed into my pajamas.

**A/N: So this is my "I'm sorry" present for making you wait so long after the first chapter. Let me know how you like the story so far! And Happy 4****th**** of July!!! REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The moon isn't mine, the sun isn't mine, and the words on the pages of the books aren't mine. The words belong to a lovely lady named Stephenie, Stephenie Meyer.**

Monday morning came with an annoying burst of country music. Even when I listened to my favorite type of music, it was still unpleasant and difficult to get up. I checked the clock on my phone, 5:50. I wanted to roll over and go back to sleep. But I wanted to look nice today, and looking nice took effort. I hopped in the shower and had my hair dried and styled by 6:20. I slipped into my robe and went down to eat breakfast. After that, I flipped through my closet trying to decide what to wear. I wanted to throw on a pair of sweats so he wouldn't notice me for sure. But I had gotten up early for this and I was going to follow through. I chose the dark skinny jeans and light blue top I had been wearing when he called me at the store. I felt that it could be good luck for me. I pulled my hair back, and then took it out. It looked so much better down. I did my make-up next. Some brown eye shadow to accent my blue eyes, mascara to darken my lashes, blush to add a little color, and lip gloss for the finishing touch. Now that I was ready, I decided it was time to leave for school. Dad saw me on my way out.  
"You look nice today. That shopping trip with Leah yesterday did you some good." I smiled.  
"The bill might not be too great dad."  
"I don't care about the bill. It's just nice to see you becoming more and more of a young lady each day."  
"Thanks Dad." I smiled and made my way out to the car, and left for Clearwater High.

I dashed to English, being the one class that I didn't share with Greg. I didn't have to worry about making a scene of myself in front of him. I certainly turned heads as I walked to my seat. I had never dressed this nice, even for church. I hadn't seen my body properly in months, and neither had anyone else. I took my seat in the back of the room, away from the wandering eyes of my classmates. However, they continued to stare at me throughout the class period. I tried to ignore them and pay attention to the lesson, but that didn't work. I didn't want to get in trouble, so I made it look like I was taking notes.

As soon as the bell rang, I swept out of the classroom, in perhaps an overly dramatic fashion. But I wanted out. I wanted to get away from all of my classmates. And I always saw Greg in between first and second period. He was heading back from his English class, to his locker, and then to AP German 5. I was going to AP German 5 as well, from my English class. As he brushed passed me, his eyes swept right over me. It was slightly comforting to know that I really wasn't on his radar. Although I couldn't help but think that he WAS watching me. I shook my head, trying to clear it. No, I was just paranoid. I walked into the classroom and tried my best to ignore the stares. I took my seat; unfortunately I was in the middle of the classroom, right behind Greg, and next to his sister Alice.

German passed without any incident. Greg was quiet and never looked back at me. Alice seemed rather distant, like she was looking for something else off in her own world. She was one person I didn't understand. She always seemed to know what was going to happen. She could predict who would win a poker game, and they would win. The students at school learned not to bet against her. After a few of the guys lost some embarrassing bets, everyone learned never to bet against Alice. It was an easy lesson to learn from others bad experiences. I began to wonder if she would ever trick some of the really obnoxious guys into betting on a horrible loss. But then they would never trust her again, and she would lose all her fun. I smiled; Alice certainly was an interesting girl.

The rest of the morning was uneventful. A few senior guys came up and asked me out for a dinner date later in the week. I turned them down, saying that I wasn't interested in a relationship at the moment. Besides, these guys didn't know me from eve. They just liked my new look. I wanted a guy who would like me for me, someone who liked the real me and not just the me that was defined by how I dressed and how I acted. A guy like Greg, if he stayed with me after he found out who I was. I knew he would find me sooner or later, it was unavoidable.

The afternoon was the same. Greg never approached me, never really looked at me. But at the end of the day, I still felt like he had been watching me without my notice. I still decided that I was paranoid. My imagination was getting out of hand; I just needed to take it easy tonight. And it would probably do me good if I took those vampire romance novels back to the library or at least stopped reading them before bed. As I drove home, my cell phone rang. I picked it up, pulled into the church parking lot, and parked. Driving and talking on my cell phone was hard for me and I had left my headset at home.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, how's my pumpkin?"  
"Good, relieved that you didn't find me today. I don't even think you looked at me."  
"That's not good." I heard him murmur.  
"Maybe not for you, but it is excellent for me. Look I'm sorry that I'm being rude all the time, but I'm so scared that you won't like who you find. I'm so scared that you're going to drop me like a rock."  
"Pumpkin, I'm not going to drop you like a rock. You're someone who is special to me, you're someone who I care about, as cheesy as that sounds." I smiled. His words might have been cheesy, but I could tell that there was meaning behind his words.  
"Alright, I'll try to trust you on this. I've had no experience with dating, so just take it slow and be patient with me please."  
"That's fine. I hope I see you tomorrow."  
"Well then our hopes differ, slightly. I want to see you but I don't want you to see me. I might just wear my mask to school tomorrow, and never wear the outfit that I'll wear tomorrow ever again. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if you found me."  
"I'll look for the beauty in the mask. Any likelihood you would tell me who you are?"  
"Not a chance!"  
"That's alright." That threw me. He hadn't stopped bugging me about who I was since he had met me and suddenly it was alright that I wouldn't tell him! Where did that come from?  
"It is? Why?"  
"Because I already know who you are."

**OOOHHH cliffy!!! Sorry guys! I promise I won't keep you on edge for too long. But it might be a while, I have a few more important deadlines I HAVE to meet that are coming up. Let me know what you liked and what you didn't. Review, review!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The moon isn't mine, the sun isn't mine, and the words on the pages of the books aren't mine. The words belong to a lovely lady named Stephenie, Stephenie Meyer.**

I was so glad that I had pulled over into the church parking lot. Had he said this while I was on the road, I would have slammed on my breaks. Then I would have gotten rear ended. Chances would be high that I would have been on my way to the hospital. Well, I could meet his dad. But I would most certainly stay away from the hospital if I could help it.

"So you think you know who I am? Who am I?" I was very confident that he would say some other girl in our school. Clearwater wasn't huge but it wasn't small either.  
"Clarissa Brown." My confidence went to the bottom of the ocean and my voice was barely above a whisper. I could hardly hear it myself, but somehow I knew he could.  
"How did you know?" I put the car back in drive. All the surprises were over and I needed to get home. Traffic was awful; I couldn't even turn into the mainstream flow of the after school and business rush. So I sat there with my turn signal on, waiting for a break so I could squeeze in.  
"Well you gave away most of it yourself."  
"Yea, I kinda figured that I would do that. But how did you figure out the parts that I didn't give away?"  
"Do you really want to know that?" I saw a long break in traffic and began to pull out.  
"Yes. I don't want to start a relationship with a bunch of lies."  
"I read your mind when we brushed in the hallway. I can read minds through contact. And you were thinking about Saturday night." I slammed on my breaks, and they squealed.  
"You WHAT?!?!" But he didn't have time to answer. I had stopped with the front of my car in traffic, and my gap had ended. The lady coming up on me honked but didn't slow down. What a stupid move, I couldn't just back up in ½ a second! I screamed as she t-boned me on the passenger side. And then I blacked out.

OMOMOMOMOM

"I read your mind when we brushed in the hallway. I can read minds through contact. And you were thinking about Saturday night." I heard the squeal of her breaks as she stomped on them. I hadn't known she was driving! I wouldn't have called. But I should have known. Just because I drove inhumanly fast didn't mean everyone else did. Mentally I cursed myself for driving alone today.  
"You WHAT?!?!" She screeched. But I didn't have any time to answer. I heard a loud honk, followed by a scream and a sickening crunch. Oh god!  
"Clarissa? Clarissa, are you alright?!?!" I heard only silence on the other end.

I snapped the phone shut, opened it back up, and dialed Alice's number.  
"Alice did you see that?"  
"See what?" I had forgotten to tell my siblings about my find. I'd forgotten a lot today.  
"Clarissa's future!"  
"Clarissa who?"  
"Clarissa Brown, my mystery girl!"  
"No, was I supposed to have been looking?"  
"Well she just got hit!"  
"Then why are you talking to me?!" Alice flipped at me.  
"I don't know! I wanted to know if she was alive!"  
"I can't tell! Get off with me and call 911! I'll call Carlisle."  
"I don't know where she is!" There was a slight pause.  
"Church parking lot, right next to the school."  
"Thanks Alice."  
"There'll be time for thanks later Greg, now get going!" She hung up.

I dialed 911 as I turned around and sped back towards the school. What a way to introduce myself, a mind reader. I wanted to slap myself. I reached her before the ambulance did. I parked in the back of the church parking lot, and ran to her car. Now more than ever, I was glad that the family had put me though med school on one of our many moves. Both Clarissa and the other lady were unconscious. I pulled away the metal door and carefully moved Clarissa out of the car. Her heart was beating, and she was breathing. I sighed, relieved. But before I could evaluate anything else the ambulance pulled up. I dashed back a few feet in an attempt to make it look like I had just arrived. I had taken her out of the car on the driver's side. So it looked like the impact had forced her out of the car. Her car was old, and the safety features weren't great, so it was believable. Not exactly what I would call likely, but they only needed to believe it for now.

I followed the ambulance to the hospital and got stuck in the waiting room. Even though my father was her doctor, it wasn't like he could get me into the operating room. I tried to relax and read a magazine but after reading two articles and having no idea what they were about, I gave up. I let my mind wander to what Clarissa and I could do now. We could go on dates and all this awkwardness would be behind us. She could meet my family and I could meet hers. We could go to graduation together. We could go to college together and get married. Whoa, I thought, first she needs to recover from this. And what about the fact that we were vampires? I decided that she could remain out of the loop on that for now. I heard footsteps coming from the opposite direction and looked up to see my father.  
"Carlisle how is she?" He smiled, always a good thing.  
"She's fine. Her room is on the third floor, ICU, number 324." I sighed.  
"ICU? I should let her rest." He put his hand on my shoulder.  
"Go on up son." I nodded and left.

**A/N: Okay I know that was really short! And I'm sorry. I THINK the chapters get longer…I don't see the word count until I separate the chapters from the main document I'm working on. I didn't want to leave you on the cliffy for too long. Until next time, and thanks for reading!! Review, review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except the characters I create, Greg and Clarissa; the rest belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

(Five days later)

I woke up alone in an unfamiliar room. Something was taped across my face and I reached up to remove it. But I couldn't move my arms. I looked down to find both of my arms in plaster casts from the elbow to my finger tips. I nearly screamed! How was I supposed to do my school work? How was I going to write poetry? How was I going to type my stories or text my friends? I heard a beeping noise getting louder and faster. I looked over to find a heart monitor machine and an IV stand next to me. It finally hit me, I was in the hospital! The accident came flooding back and my heart rate began to climb once again. I looked down towards my legs, afraid of what I was going to find, and nearly cried when I found one of those encased in plaster as well. My heart rate continued to soar, and I tried to calm myself by breathing deep. But the first breath shot a stabbing pain all though my body. It hurt so much I screamed. It didn't sound like a scream, more like a squeal and it wasn't very loud. I was going to die from this pain, a heart attack, or hyperventilation. The worst thing of all was that I was going to die alone. My dad didn't know, my siblings didn't know, but worst of all was that Greg didn't know. I couldn't calm my breathing, I couldn't calm my wild heart rate, I couldn't do anything. I tried to scream, but all that came out was another stressed squeal. No one would be able to hear it unless they were walking by or had some sort of super hearing. I prayed with all my might that someone would be walking by soon.

As if an answered prayer, Greg came walking into my room. As soon as he saw me, he rushed over to my bed.  
"Clarissa, you're going to be fine. But you need to calm down, you're going to hurt yourself."  
"I…._gasp_…..can't…._gasp_…..do…..._gasp_…..anything!" I tried to be urgent, but I sounded so feeble and worked up.  
Greg hit the call button next to my bed.  
"Please send a nurse and Dr. Cullen to room 324, as soon as possible please." Then he turned to me.  
"Clarissa, please try to relax! I promise you are going to be fine." He was trying to comfort me, but it wasn't doing me any good. Nothing made sense anymore, nothing seemed logical, nothing seemed normal!!!

About a minute later Greg's dad rushed in followed by a female nurse. He took one look at me and pulled something out from a drawer, and then slipped it around my head. I felt a burst of cool air come rushing at my face. It was an oxygen mask, the constant cool air felt refreshing on my hot face.

"Clarissa, just breathe deeply. I know it hurts, but you need to breathe." The mask made it easier, but my ribs still ached with effort. After another two minutes, my heart rate had slowed back down to normal. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dr. Cullen nod at the nurse who had come in with him. She dripped something into my IV tube. My eyelids drooped as the medication numbed my body. I heard someone's voice, I couldn't tell who, from far away.  
"See, you're fine Clarissa. Enjoy a nice rest." Then the darkness closed up on me.

OMOMOMOMOM

I was sitting in the café with a cup of coffee. It was just a prop, but I had to keep up the human charade. I knew it was a waste, but I needed to get out of her room for a while. It had been five days since the accident. I had been here almost all day for each one. Except for a short time when I went home to shower and change my clothes. I never needed to sleep, I never needed to eat, or use the restroom. I didn't hunt, but I knew that if she was going to be here much longer, I would need to. I heard a small, short squeal. My mind immediately thought the worst. That it was Clarissa. Wait I'm in a hospital, she's not the only one injured or in pain here, I reminded myself. I turned back to looking out the window. I knew Carlisle was still here somewhere; if I wanted to I could go looking for him. I knew the hospital layout well, and I knew where his office was. I just wanted to know when she was going to open her eyes. I didn't need an exact time; just a day would be fine with me. Just then I heard the little scream again. Only this time it sounded much more stressed. No one else seemed to hear it, and I realized that it must be something only I could hear. I decided that I would go and check on Clarissa, I was sure she was fine, but I just wanted to make sure.

As I made my way up to her room, a gasping sound and a frenzied heart beat were all I could hear. Oh no, I thought, please don't let that be her. In the back of my head I knew that it was her, but I still hoped it wasn't. But my ears had never played any tricks on my, especially since I had become a vampire. I knew if I ran into her room, it would only make her more nervous, so I walked in as calm as I could. But then I saw her, gasping for breath, heartbeat almost off the monitor, and her eyes wild with fright, that I lost it. I tried to comfort her, but was getting nowhere. If I didn't act fast she was going to give herself a heart attack. I called down to the desk and requested my father and a nurse. This needed experience, something I didn't have.

It wasn't even a minute before he arrived, but each and every second felt like a human lifetime. He took one look at her, and grabbed an oxygen mask from one of the drawers. It seemed so easy for him to keep his voice calm and steady. This was one of the aspects that set us apart. I was easily upset when people I cared about got involved. Carlisle was at least in better control of his emotions. Although I wasn't sure if he knew the entire situation, and I began to wonder how much Alice had told him during their short phone conversation.

After a tense two minutes her heart rate returned close to a normal rate. Carlisle nodded toward the nurse who had come in with him. She dripped some more morphine into Clarissa's IV. Her eyes dropped almost instantly. I breathed a sigh of relief, the momentary scare finally over with.

"See, you're fine Clarissa. Enjoy a nice rest." I mumbled. She couldn't tell it was me who said it, and didn't acknowledge that she had even heard it. Her eyes were shut, her face relaxed, her heart rate and breathing rate were both back down to a normal level.

I knew the morphine would knock her out for a while. She wouldn't be waking up again for at least another 36 hours, and I was in desperate need of a hunting trip. It had been a while since I had been hunting, almost 2 and half weeks. I left a note for her, on the off chance that her dosage wasn't as strong as I had thought and she woke up. I left my father a message on his pager, so the family would know where I was.

After refilling my gas tank in my car, I headed north to a wooded area just south of Seattle. I hadn't been there in a while, but I wanted something a little more than what the forests of Forks had to offer. Hunting was never a difficult task for us, but I wanted more of a challenge than a deer; something to take my mind off of reality.

But that didn't happen. My mind had too great of a capacity. I had too much extra room for thought, too much room to think about her. I was so used to hunting that it was no challenge for me at all. After a few deer, I gave up. I didn't feel like hunting or tracking anything at all. I was too distracted to eat. I changed into a clean pair of clothes I found in my trunk, and headed back to Forks. I knew I couldn't go back to the hospital just yet, as much as I wanted, I needed to get out and try to clear my mind. A quick answer popped into my head, the meadow just out of Forks. I turned the car onto the highway and headed back south.

The meadow was just as peaceful as the first time I had come across it on a hunting trip out here. I lay down in the soft grass and closed my eyes. I laid there for hours just trying to figure everything out, trying to come to terms with the events, and attempting to find a course of action.

After a while I sat up and decided that I should get back to the hospital. I was still confused, and my mind was still overflowing, but somehow I felt much more relaxed. The magic of the meadow, I thought as I smiled to myself.

**A/N: There, that was a good 600 words longer. ******** I do hope that you enjoyed it, although it was a little challenging for me to write this last part from Greg's point of view. Anyways, hit that green button and let me know what you thought! Hit it, I say, hit it! ******** Special thanks to JasperandJill for all her reviews! Until next time. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Any original ****Twilight**** characters aren't mine, only Greg and Clarissa are totally mine!**

Chapter 7

My eyes fluttered open, and the first thing I saw was my dad's face. I was so glad that he was here, so glad I could cry and be comforted by my dad. So glad that my father could reassure me that I would be out of the hospital and back to doing whatever I wanted to in no time at all. He squeezed my left hand.  
"Good morning Clarissa." He smiled, but his eyes were red and puffy. I wondered how much sleep he'd been getting.  
"Morning Dad. I'm sorry about this. How bad is the damage to my car? I'll be willing to pay for it, I'll find a job and I'll…"  
"Clarissa, I don't care about the car, I just glad that you're alright. You don't have to worry about the car; all the repairs have been taken care of. And, no you don't have to pay me back."  
"The repairs are already done? How long have I been here?  
"One week. Today is Monday. Dr. Cullen says you should be out of here within the next week."  
"Seven more days here? Ugg, I'm missing so much school. I'll never be able to catch up." He smiled.  
"Don't worry I'm going to bring by some of your school work later today. But promise me you'll only work on it if you feel well enough. No staying up any later than nine working on it."  
"Okay Dad, I promise." He patted my hand.  
"I better get going; I have to be at work in about fifteen minutes. Rachel is bringing Tyler over after his Kindergarten class is over." I nodded.  
" Bye Dad, thanks for coming by, and I love you.  
"I love you too, Clarissa. I'll see you later tonight." I nodded again as he left the room.

I needed something to do. All my stuff was at home, and my school work wouldn't be here until later. I looked around the room for anything to do. There was a TV in the corner, but I couldn't reach the remote, and it wouldn't get anything other than local channels. A piece of paper on my night stand caught my eye. With a little effort I was able to pick it up, and bring it over. It was from Greg. His handwriting was so pretty and elegant.

_My Pumpkin,  
I have gone out for some personal needs. I promise I'll be back soon, and then I'll properly apologize and explain everything. I'm so sorry I landed you in the hospital. Get some rest, heal fast, and I'll see you soon.  
Greg_

Apologize? Why was it his fault? I was the one who should have known better than to be talking on my cell phone while I was driving. I sighed and then winced. I must have broken a few ribs. This was going to be fun. Broken ribs and my asthma were going to be a painful combination.

I'd been up maybe 15 minutes and my eyes were already starting to droop. I put the note back on the night stand and tried to burrow down into the covers. My room was too cold for my liking, but right now there was little I could do about it. Within a few minutes I fell back asleep and began to dream of Greg.

My dream was more like a nightmare. In the beginning I was in an open field, alone. All of a sudden Greg and a wolf of some sort were in the forest with me. They were fighting each other as I watched from a distance. Greg lunged at the wolf's throat, but the wolf dashed out of the way. It looped around and went for Greg's back. I screamed not because I was scared for myself, but because I was afraid Greg would get hurt. They heard my scream and both looked at me. Each with compassion and love in their eyes. They slowly walked over to my side of the field. The wolf began to rub around my legs and snuggle up against me. Greg began to kiss my neck and cheeks. Just a few seconds later, Greg was biting my neck instead of kissing it. He had this huge set of fangs that were biting and he was using to suck blood from my neck. Next the wolf was on my leg, but he wasn't drawing blood. However, he was biting me. My neck was burning like it was on fire. While my leg felt like it was bigger than the wolf's head. It too hurt beyond belief. I screamed for the two of them to stop. A moment later I no longer felt their teeth in my skin. I opened my eyes just in time to see them both lunging for me. And just before they hit me, I heard a little voice scream my name; but it didn't come from the wolf or Greg.

I jerked awake just in time to see my little brother Tyler run into my room and jump in to the air. I knew I wouldn't be able to catch him. He was going to land on my ribs, and they were already broken and still sore. I tried to curl up into a ball, but my current state made that impossible. I turned my head to the side and squeezed my eyes shut. I sat waiting for the blow for almost two seconds but it never came. I opened my eyes to find Dr. Cullen standing by the edge of my bed, with Tyler in his arms. I sighed out of relief as he set Tyler back down onto the floor. Rachel never was the best one at keeping control of Tyler.

"Careful Tyler, your sister's already been here a week and we don't want to keep her here any longer than necessary."

"I can't catch you Tyler, I broke both of my arms."

"I'm sorry Sissy. I don't want to hurt you. I'm just excited to see you! I made this for you in Kindergarten today and I grabbed you teddy bear before we left." I took the card, inside were feel better wishes and Tyler even signed his name.

"Thank you Tyler! It's wonderful. But where's Rachel?"

"I don't know. I ran up here so fast she couldn't keep up." Dr. Cullen looked like he was going to say something else, but Rachel walked into the room breathless.

"You make it look so much easier keeping Tyler under control. I owe you so much after this." I smiled and laughed lightly but still winced.

"Clarissa if you want some more pain medication, all you have to do is let me know." He must have noticed my earlier pain.

"Dr. Cullen, I might take you up on that offer after this." He smiled.

"Just hit the call button when you're ready." He slipped out of the room and Rachel came over to my bed.

"I'm staying here for two months to help take care of you, so don't worry about that."

"But what about school? I know you're back going to med school. How are you going to keep up with your classes if you're here taking care of me?"

"Well you'll have make-up work to do and so will I. So we'll work on it together. Besides I can get all of my stuff online. There is this wonderful invention called the internet. Maybe you've heard of it?" I smiled, too sore and week to laugh again. I yawned and my eyes were beginning to droop again. I was frustrated that I couldn't stay awake longer than this. I knew that Tyler would be disappointed.

"I'll take Tyler home and let you rest. And I'll call the doctor up to give you some more pain medication. It looks like you need it."

"I'm sorry that I couldn't stay awake longer. Can you pull up the blankets a bit, I'm cold." I mumbled.

"Sure sis. Whatever you need." I felt her pull the covers up a bit higher and almost instantly felt warmer. I yawned once more, mumbled thanks to my sister, and fell asleep before Rachel even hit the call button.

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while. Birthdays are rather hectic! :D Since I'm musical person I have a song I want to recommend, it's great for getting down. It's called Get Down by Audio Adrenaline! Until next time!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephenie's characters, but a girl can dream.**

Chapter 8

Tyler's POV

I ran to Rachel's car as soon as they let us out of Kindergarten. I was going to see Clarissa today! All I knew was that she had been in an accident and got hurt very badly. She'd been in the hospital for seven days and still had to stay at least another seven days. I'd missed my sister, and I wanted to see her as soon as I could! I'd even made her a get well card in arts and crafts today. And I made sure Mr. Newton checked for any spelling errors.

Rachel was sitting first in line for pick up. I hopped in the back seat and buckled myself into my booster seat.

"How was school today Tyler?" She'd asked me this question EVERY DAY!

"It was fine. I made Sissy a get well soon card in arts and crafts today." Sissy is what I call my sister sometimes. Clarissa can be a hard word to say. And she doesn't seem to mind if I call her Sissy.

"That's great Tyler, I'm sure she'll love it. We need to stop by the house before we go to the hospital." I groaned. I wanted to see my sister now! Then I remembered that I needed to do some stuff at the house too.

"Alright. I need to cross off one more day on my countdown. Daddy says that he's taking off work next Monday and we're going to go get Sissy as soon as I'm done at school!" I had a countdown sheet sitting next to my bed so I would know exactly how many days I had until my sister could come back home.

We pulled into the drive way and I hopped back out of the car. I ran upstairs and threw my backpack onto my bed. I crossed off today on my count down. I pulled the card out of my backpack and then headed back to the stairs. On my way I passed Clarissa's room. I walked back inside it. Her room was always so clean, unlike mine. I saw her teddy bear sitting on her bed.

I'll bet she'd like to have her teddy bear, I thought. If I had to spend 14 days in an unfamiliar bed and in a scary place all alone, I'd want my teddy bear too. I grabbed him and walked out of her room really fast before Rachel could come upstairs and catch me.

"Tyler it's time to go!" Rachel yelled from downstairs.

"Okay, I'm coming!" I yelled back.

Once we got to the hospital, Rachel made me hold her hand. I tried to tell her that I don't need to hold her hand and that Clarissa never makes me hold her hand. All she would say was that the hospital was a very busy place, filed with lots of people, and that she wasn't Clarissa. I sighed and took her hand anyway. That seemed to make her happy.

We walked into the reception area and up to a huge desk. Not even my dad had a desk that big! The ladies sitting there told us Clarissa's room was on the third floor and her room number was 345. I couldn't even count that high. This hospital must be a really big place. Then Rachel began asking questions, and I was getting squirmy. She wasn't holding my hand so I guessed that meant I was free to go. I looked around for the stairs, found it, and took off. Rachel didn't notice at first I was gone. But the lady talking to her must have said something, because just before the door shut, I heard her yelling my name. But I didn't go back, I felt like I had waited long enough to see Sissy.

There were two sets of stairs for each floor, so I counted the sets of stairs as I ran up them. I ran up six sets of stairs. I pulled open the door to the third floor, and started looking at the room numbers. The one across from me was 341, so I went left. Just a few doors down from the stairs, I found Clarissa's room. I was so excited; I was going to see my sister again! I started running as I entered her room and then jumped at the foot of her bed. I knew she would catch me, she always does. But when I jumped she had this really scared look on her face. Then she turned her head to the side and closed her eyes really tight. Out of nowhere two hands caught me. I turned to look at who it was, and I thought I would see Rachel. Instead it was a man, probably Clarissa's doctor. Sissy's eyes opened again and she let out a big puff of air.

"Careful Tyler, your sister's already been here a week and we don't want to keep her here any longer than necessary." My guess must have been right.

"I can't catch you Tyler, I broke both of my arms in the car accident I was in."

"I'm sorry Sissy. I don't want to hurt you. I'm just excited to see you! I made this for you in Kindergarten today and I grabbed you teddy bear before we left." She took the card. I'd worked so hard on it, I even signed my name. I set her teddy bear on the edge of her bed.

"Thank you Tyler! It's wonderful. But where's Rachel?"

"I don't know. I ran up here so fast she couldn't keep up." I beamed proud of my achievement. Rachel walked into the room breathing really hard.

"You make it look so much easier keeping Tyler under control. I owe you so much after this." Sissy smiled and laughed lightly but she got this funny look on her face. I didn't like it. It looked like someone had just given her a shot. Her doctor started talking again.

"Clarissa if you want some more pain medication, all you have to do is let me know." He must have good eyes just like me and had seen the funny face Sissy had made.

"Dr. Cullen, I might take you up on that offer after this."

"Just hit the call button when you're ready." He walked out of the room and Rachel went over to her bed. I sat down in the chair at the back of the room. They started talking about school and stuff so I took a little nap. I had this really cool dream. I was this huge wolf and I was running though the forest behind our house really, really fast. I was almost as fast as my favorite superhero, The Flash.

I woke up from my dream and heard that Sissy and Rachel were still talking. Well Rachel was talking.

"I'll take Tyler home and let you rest. And I'll call the doctor up to give you some more pain medication. It looks like you need it." Her voice was quiet. I couldn't believe that Clarissa was already tired! I'd hardly gotten to see her. And I didn't get to tell her anything that had happened in the last week while she was gone. I frowned; I didn't want to go home yet and no one could make me.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't stay awake longer. Can you pull up the blankets a bit, I'm cold." Sissy's voice was quiet too. She sounded sleepy.

"Sure sis. Whatever you need." She yawned once and fell asleep. Rachel hit a button on the wall.

"Dr. Cullen, Clarissa said she wanted more pain medication, but she already fell asleep."

"I'll give it to her anyway. Thanks Rachel."

Rachel turned to me and motioned for us to leave. I shook my head and crossed my arms. I didn't want to leave my sister. Rachel crossed her arms and gave me "that look". I let out a big puff of air and uncrossed my arms and got up really quietly so I wouldn't wake my sister.

**A/N: I had fun writing in Tyler's point of view. I know it's not new events, but I wanted to try something a little different. Hope you enjoyed and let me know if it's something you would want to see again later. Review, review!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Just like I don't own the moon or the sun, I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter 9: Clarissa's POV

The next time I woke up, Greg was sitting by my bedside. I was glad he was back, the note he had left had made me a little worried that this was too much for him. He didn't notice I was up, but he was holding my hand. I gave his a small light squeeze. He looked up at my face, startled, like he should have known that I was awake.

"Oh Greg, I want to thank you for saving me." Now he looked even more startled.

"Clarissa, I didn't save you. I'm the reason you're here."

"I wasn't talking about the accident. I was referring to the first time I woke up in here. I was so sure I was going to die, and I probably would have if you hadn't come up here. So thanks."

"Clarissa, that's hardly anything worth thanking me for." I rolled my eyes; there was no way I was letting him take the blame for all of this. Bad things normally happened to me, I was used to it.

"Greg, stop blaming yourself for this. Besides it's not like you could have known I was driving while I was talking to you. It's not as if you could call up Alice and ask for my future." I added as a joke. But he looked away; ashamed and as if he was hiding something. Then it clicked for me.

"Oh my gosh, Alice really can see the future?!" I pulled my hand out of his in shock.

"Only based on the decisions other people make." He added softly.

"What else can your family do?" I was almost scared of his answer. He didn't hesitate in his answer.

"Well, Edward can read people's minds but he doesn't need contact with that person, Bella has a shield power against mental powers, Renesmee can project her thoughts into you head, and Jasper can control emotions." I stared at him.

"Wow. You have one odd family." I took his hand again, but little did he know that I had a secret of my own and I was about to take a chance and expose it.

I concentrated on his mind and his mind alone. I can view people's memories. It's like a giant file cabinet. I just name a date and time and those memories come up like a file and I can view whatever happened to that particular person and that specific moment.

"Hey! Clarissa what are you doing? What's going on?"

"Shh, Greg, I'll lose my concentration." I felt his body tense up and he pulled his hands away. I frowned; I hadn't even gotten a good look at anything. All I saw was the moment he met me because that's what I had searched for first. I pulled myself away from the memory and back to the present. And the first thing I saw was Greg's angry face.

"I guess I have some 'splaining to do." I said in my best innocent kid voice, attempting to sound like Tyler. He crossed his arms and nodded. I bit my lip, scared of saying the words out loud, but once I started I couldn't stop.

"You're not the only one who has a secret to hide. Yes I can view people's memories if I have contact with them. I didn't tell you because I thought it would scare you away. That's part of the reason I overreacted when you told me you could read minds. I never even considered that there could be others like me out there. I thought I was the only one. I thought I was a freak of nature, like there was something wrong with me."

"And you think my family is weird. Hey dad, don't mind me, I'm just looking at the first time you and mom made out." I turned away, trying not to show how much his words had hurt me.

"Actually my dad doesn't know. My mom was the only one who knew. She made me promise never to use it against someone's will. I guess I just broke that promise. Sure when I was little I used it on other kids, but that was when it was okay to hold your friend's hand. And it's not like they noticed or knew about it. I'm sorry, Greg. I haven't used it in such a long time and I figured you'd be one of the people who would understand. I'm really sorry, forgive me?" He seemed to realize the impact his words. He'd never mentioned my mom after our conversation over the computer that night.

"Clarissa I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude, but….but…that really threw me off guard. I had no idea that you could do that. I mean….it's just….I can't believe…"

"It still isn't any excuse for my behavior. I really am sorry Greg. Please say you'll forgive me!"

"Of course I forgive you Clarissa! You're my girlfriend, how could I not forgive you? Why don't you talk to Carlisle later? He's dealt with this a lot more than I have. He even might be able to help you control it better. He's helped all of us."

"Will you stay here with me when I talk to him? Maybe then it would be less awkward." He smiled.

"Sure. I can just see that conversation now. Hey dad, my girlfriend can see into people's memories. And by the way she's human." That threw me for a second.

"What does being human have to do with it. We're all human." He looked like he wanted to slap himself.

"Crap, I said too much. I guess it's time I told you, although I had hoped I wouldn't have to tell you this soon. And I was going to try and say this a little differently, maybe less blunt." He looked up into my eye with the upmost seriousness.

"You see Clarissa; none of my family is human. We're…well….we're vampires." I stared at him, my mouth open, and my heart rate monitor off the charts. I felt like I was going to pass out, I wanted to scream, and yet it made sense in a weird twisted sort of way.

"Clarissa, are you alright?" I shook my head to clear it and tried to take deeper breaths to calm my heart.

"Vampires? Then how is Carlisle able to work at a hospital?"

"We're different from traditional vampires. We feed off the blood of animals, such as deer. Carlisle is all but immune to the scent of human blood." Then Greg's cell phone rang. "I bet Alice saw this coming."

"Hello Rosalie." I could hear her through the phone she was so loud.

"Greg, do you have any idea what you have done? You have put our entire family at risk!"

"Rosalie, she's in the hospital. What's she going to do?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?! Do you remember what happened when Edward told Bella?! All the trouble the two of them had to go through because she was human?" I motioned for Greg to bring the phone over so Rosalie could hear me.

"Look Rosalie. First I would never tell anyone about this. Greg will tell you later that I have a secret of my own to keep. And second, if I told anybody, they would think I was insane. I don't want to spend the rest of my life in a crazy house. I know what could happen, I know the dangers. I will not put you at risk, and I will not expose you to anyone." I motioned for Greg to end the call and he hit the end button twice then snapped the phone shut.

"It's about time someone told her off. I don't think anyone's had the courage to tell off Rosalie since Bella came into the family, although I didn't get to see it. You go girl!" He smiled at me then sighed.

"No doubt I'll have some 'splaining to do myself when I go home with Carlisle tonight."

"You're not staying?"

"I doubt I can. I'll bet that someone's already called Carlisle. Besides, I'm sure this is all a big shock to you. I think the best thing for you to do is rest."

"What is today? I want to know when I'm getting out of here." He laughed.

"Today is Wednesday. You have about 4 and a half days left if everything goes well."

"Promise me you'll be here when I wake up in the morning?" He smiled.

"Even if I have to sneak out of the house."

"Thanks." I mumbled before closing my eyes. Greg was right this had been a big shock to me and my body. I fell asleep as someone walked into the room.

**A/N: So now she knows. The next time you here from Clarissa it'll be the day she gets out of the hospital. I'm trying to move this along. Song for this week: "Cleaning This Gun (Come On In Boy)" by Rodney Atkins for a little country fun. Thanks to all my reviewers! Hit that green button, its magic!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I create.**

Chapter 10

Greg's POV

Carlisle walked into the room right as Clarissa fell asleep. And I dropped my eyes to the floor. I didn't want to meet his eyes right now, for fear that he would be mad at me.

"You look like a kid who just stole a dozen cookies out of the cookie jar right before dinner. What, did you bite her?" I could tell he was joking, trying to lighten up the mood.

"No. But I told her. Then I got a call from Rosalie, I think Clarissa's handling all of this better than I am. She told off Rosalie. I've never seen someone who had enough guts to tell off Rosalie, at least not the way she did." I chuckled.

"She always had a problem accepting new females into the family." I shook my head.

"I get the feeling it's just human females." Carlisle smiled.

"Most likely. But she'll get over it. What secret does she have to keep, besides ours?"

"Oh, you heard that? This is going to sound so weird. She can flip through people's memories. She did it to me; I couldn't read her mind even though she had my hand. It felt like I had lost control over my mind. I could still think, but she was flipping though my memories like they were a giant file cabinet. It was the oddest sensation. But all I had to do was break the physical contact, and I had my mind back to myself."

"So is that how she found out?"

"No that was my fault, I said too much. I need to figure out how to shut up before I tell her anymore."

"You might as well. There's no sense in hiding anything else. She'll find out soon enough and I'm sure she'd rather hear it from you than someone else or someone else's memories." I sighed. This wasn't supposed to be so difficult.

"I suppose you're right. She wants you to try and help her manage her power. Today was the first time she'd used it since she was a little girl, before her mom died. What I can't figure out is how she's human and yet had this gift not unlike one a vampire would have." He looked over at Clarissa.

"Obviously she's not a vampire. Vampires exist, so maybe other mythical creatures exist too." We sat in silence for a few moments. I sat watching her sleep and Carlisle watched all the equipment.

"I better get going; I promised Esme I wouldn't be late tonight. Dr. Snow will be here in case she needs something during the night. Enjoy your night here."

"Thank you. I promise I'll come home tomorrow night and we'll get everything sorted out."

"Take your time Greg. Take your time." I turned back to Clarissa and he left without another word.

**I was thinking about stopping here, but it was just too short. So today is your lucky day!! :D**

OMOMOMOMOM(Carlisle's POV)

The instant I walked in the house, I was swarmed by more than half the family. I saw Edward and Alice still sitting on the couch looking like they knew exactly what was going on. I was pretty sure they did.

Bella holding Renesmee in her arms, was the first one I saw out of the mob of my family.

"Renesmee wanted to say hi first." She said in her soft voice. I reached out for my granddaughter and she willingly reached out for me. She quickly told me about her day, and knew that something was going on, but was in the dark just as much as everyone else. She hopped back into Bella's arms after a few moments, and I turned to my wife. I pulled her to my side and we shared a quick kiss. Esme truly was a blessing. I turned to Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie, all who were waiting for an explanation, and soon. Emmett was the first one to speak.

"Carlisle, what is going on?"

"Let's sit down in the living room first." I suggested. I hoped that this would relax the atmosphere. I sent a silent plea to Jasper; this was going to require some help. They quickly got settled ready to finally understand the day's events.

"Okay, one question at a time." I felt like a teacher. Jasper spoke.

"Clarissa knows, correct?"

"Yes Clarissa knows. She knows about the added abilities as well." Rosalie was next.

"What did she mean by she has a secret of her own to keep?"

"Clarissa has an interesting talent of her own. Through contact she can overtake a persons' mind and sift through their memories. Much like a person looks through a giant file cabinet. Greg was not able to read her mind while she was briefly looking through his memories. He stopped it by breaking contact with Clarissa." Emmett spoke up.

"So that's how she found out." I shook my head.

"Apparently not. Greg made a comment that she was human. She wanted to know what that meant, as she believed we are all human. So he came clean to her. She fell asleep soon afterwards on her own doing. Greg suggested that she get some sleep and she decided to listen to him for once." Edward and Alice had been completely silent during the quick conversation. I wondered what Alice had seen throughout the day, and I wondered what she had seen regarding Greg and Clarissa.

"So if she's not a vampire, how is she able to possess this power? It's just like one that a vampire would possess after their change." My wife's question was one that we were all wondering, but as of now had no answer.

"I'm not sure. Greg asked me the same question. I told him that it is possible for us to exist as well as werewolves, so there may be other mythical creatures out there. Or she could be an ordinary human with an extraordinary ability."

"Is there anything we can do about this? I'm sure she very overwhelmed." Bella seemed to be the most mature about the situation. She seemed glad to know that she and Edward weren't the only vampire-human relationship in the family.

"She already talked to Greg about that and Greg has talked to me. Her first priority is healing, her power will come next."

"Where do we go from here?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm not sure. I suggest that you wait to ask Greg when he comes home tomorrow night. Now if you will excuse me I need to head upstairs to my study."

I walked upstairs and pulled out my laptop. It was time for a little research. I could hear the family continuing the discussion, however I didn't say anything. There was nothing left for me to say. I knew Rosalie had an issue with another person in the know. However, I had a feeling it wouldn't be more than a few years before we added another to our family. I sighed. Our family was getting too large. If we added anymore after Clarissa, we certainly wouldn't be able to pass off as one family.

**A/N: I know this was pretty short…but I wanted to get it out for you guys. Song: "In The Mood". Jazz makes great dancing music!! Review, review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: The only place I own Twilight is in my dreams. In the real world, it's most definitely NOT mine!! :D**

Chapter 11

Clarissa's POV

I woke up to find sunlight streaming through my windows. I stretched to the best of my ability, being careful not to pull or detach anything. I smiled as I remembered the date. It was Monday, I was going home today! After two long weeks in the hospital, today would be the day I could go home and sleep in my own bed.

My RN came into the room carrying a breakfast tray. Angela was the best nurse I could have asked for; she was so kind and sweet to me.

"You look like you're going to bounce off the walls Clarissa. Are you up for a little breakfast?" She asked with a smile.

"I feel like I'm going to explode with excitement, I'm going home today! Breakfast sounds amazing, even if it is hospital food. I'm starving!" She smiled.

"Actually, I had access to one of the staff kitchen rooms, and these are fresh pancakes and the strawberries haven't been canned." I faked a very surprised gasp and she laughed. I was touched that she had taken the time to make food that I would enjoy. Like I said, Angela was the best nurse in the entire world.

After eating breakfast, I settled back and thought of all of the things I wanted to do today after I got home. I knew the house was bound to be messy, but I knew I couldn't do much in the way of cleaning. At least I could watch my own television. No more local channels for a while. And then there would be filling Rachel in on Greg, she hadn't asked me while I was in the hospital because Greg was always in the room with me. I wondered where he was, normally he was here almost right after I finished breakfast. Alice must be keeping an eye on my future. But he had yet to show up today. I guessed that he had gone back to school. He'd skipped every day since I had been in the accident. I knew it wouldn't look good on his record, but he didn't mind. He had said that his record was already plenty messed up, April had been unusually sunny.

Someone knocked at my door and I looked up to see Rachel holding a pair of my new jeans, a new button-up, short-sleeved green shirt, and my new flats. Well I only needed one, but it was still was nice of her to bring both. It would be nice to leave the hospital in my own clothes and not in something else.

"I didn't know you redid your wardrobe. Why didn't you tell me?" She asked as she walked over to my bed.

"It happened the day before the accident. I didn't get a chance to tell you. Any chance you've seen Greg this morning?" She shook her head.

"I guess he did go back to school. He should, I've made him miss too many days already." She smiled.

"Hey it was his choice. Anyways, I'll help you get dressed after Dr. Cullen clears you to go home."

There was another knock on my door, and Dr. Cullen walked into my room. Rachel moved from the side of my bed to the chair on the other end of the small room.

"Good morning." I said as I smiled. Until I "officially" met Greg's parents, this would probably be the best meeting I'd had with Carlisle. He smiled back.

"Good morning to both of you as well. Angela wasn't exaggerating when she said that you seemed like you were going to bounce off the walls." I laughed.

"I get to go home today! Why wouldn't I be bouncing off the walls?"

Ten minutes later Rachel was helping me get dressed in the bathroom. I couldn't stop smiling and I couldn't stay still. She helped me into a wheel chair. I sighed as I sat down. Rachel noticed and pushed me towards the elevator as she spoke.

"What? You didn't think you'd be able to use crutches did you?"

"I knew I wouldn't be able to, but I still hoped. This is going to draw so much attention when I get to school."

"You're not going to school. You still have to spend the rest of this week at home taking it easy. Doctors orders." I scowled. I dreaded another week doing nothing but sitting and lying down. I wanted to be back at school, doing what I was supposed to be doing during the last month of my senior year, studying for finals.

The doors opened and she pushed me out to the parking lot. It was a miracle that it wasn't raining today. I was glad that it wasn't raining, but I still wished the sun could peak through the clouds just a little bit. I took in all the colors and scents, spring had sprung during my two week stay. The trees had fresh green leaves and the flowers were in full bloom. Spring, although rainy, was my favorite time of year. New life was everywhere and it was a time of rejuvenation and second chances. Something so important and vital but hardly offered in this world.

"I'm still going to get my school work right? I've worked so hard to catch up and I don't want to fall behind again."

"Of course. I'm bringing each day's work home for you. We share all but one class." I looked up to see Greg standing by my dad's truck with my dad and Tyler next to him. I could feel a massive smile forming on my face as I saw him.

"Greg! I'd thought you would have gone back to school today." He smiled.

"And miss this big event? Not a chance sister!" I laughed and he joined in. Tyler broke free from my dad and came running over to me. He carefully climbed up into my lap and gave me a careful hug and a big little boy kiss.

"Sissy! I've missed you! Can I sleep with you tonight? I've hardly seen you!" I smiled.

"You'll have to talk to Dad about that." I said as I tapped him on the nose. He pouted but stayed put in my lap. Dad came over and hugged me being careful not to crush Tyler or me. He pulled Tyler off my lap, and placed him in his booster seat. Rachel climbed into the front seat and Dad into the driver's seat, leaving me with Greg.

"Did they forget about me already?" I asked a little hurt. Greg laughed so loud Rachel opened her door and peaked her head out to see what was going on.

"Naw, they didn't forget about you. You're riding home with me." My smile grew even bigger, even though I didn't think it was possible.

"Okay I'm cool with that!" He laughed again, and bent down next to my ear.

"Let's get you home pumpkin, it's almost midnight." I giggled like a little school girl as he helped me into his car.

**A/N: Aaaawww how cute was that?!? :D Just thought I'd let ya'll know, school is starting soon for me. Updates will be less frequent because being a student is my first priority. But I will write when I can. Thanks for all the great reviews, keep 'em coming! Song of the week: Let it Snow by Matthew West. I know it's not holiday time, but its sooo hot here I'd love a little snow.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! It all belongs to SM!!**

Chapter 12

Clarissa's POV

I woke up in my bed but there was no light streaming though my window. I heard something move around in the darkness. I fumbled around in the dark for the lamp on my side table. I found it and switched it on. There on the edge of my bed sat Greg.

"Oh my god! Greg you scared me!" He smiled and laughed quietly. I looked around trying to remember how I'd gotten here.

"How did I get here and what time is it?" I'd forgotten that I didn't have a digital clock in my room anymore.

"You fell asleep on the drive home and I carried you in. It's about 2:30am." I ran my hand through my hair, frustrated.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just a little upset, I slept through the entire day. I had a nice long list of things I wanted to do once I got home. And I'm trying to figure things out. Like how you got away with watching me sleep for one." He laughed again.

"I left after getting you settled. But I came back in through the window later. You really should lock it. Although a lock wouldn't have a chance at stopping a vampire." I stared at him, suddenly frightened of how little protection my house offered to what was really out there. The memory of the dream in the hospital resurfaced and I shuddered from how easily that could happen.

"A lock isn't going to stop a werewolf either." I looked down to find his hand in mine. I blushed furiously but didn't withdraw my hand.

"So they do exist, werewolves?" He nodded.

"Actually, there are a few here in Clearwater. Their numbers tend to increase when we're here, so we don't come back often. But like us, they tend to keep to themselves. They aren't going to attack us on the streets or something like that. They have their own plot of land not too far from here. Carlisle is very good at negotiating with others. Of course having Jasper on our side."

"Yea that's a big advantage, he can make them feel more agreeable and peaceful." Greg smiled and nodded.

"You remembered. I wondered if you'd remember some of the things we talked about while you were in the hospital."

"Oh I remember all of it. Including where I told off your sister and when I broke my promise to my mom. I really am sorry about that."

"I told you its okay and we'd work on it with Carlisle. But how about this, I let you view my memories about my life. Nothing too deep or personal, just a life outline."

"I can do that. Thanks Greg."

With a little concentration I was able to pull up a short outline of his life. From birth through early elementary years. Man he was a cute toddler! Waddeling along with his mom and dad, I thought he looked didn't look like one or the other, he looked like a combination of both. Through high school and the first year of college, he was majoring in medicine even before his change! To his change, a nasty event when he met up with his best friend for dinner at the restaurant her "parents" owned. And the 150 years he had spent as a vampire, roaming around the northern hemisphere trying to stay out of the sun, and stay in one place for as long as he could. To just recently when he met the Cullens', about 2 decades ago. I avoided looking at the areas after he had met me. I figured he should be able to keep those memories private. He could tell me what he wanted to when he wanted to. I wasn't going to let our extra abilities get in the way of our relationship. And I hoped that he shared the same views I did.

"Okay, you've seen my life outline, now it's your turn. Only it's going to require a great deal of talking. And certainly more than an outline. "

I talked about my mom, my dad, Rachel, Tyler, mom's death, extended family, school, and countless other topics. I kept my hand in his letting him see any memories that came to mind as I talked. Letting him see the reasoning and the things I couldn't explain with words. Things like the ocean and the barren sun burnt grass, trying to explain the beauty in something so dead yet so vital. Sunlight was beginning to come though my window before I finally finished talking, my voice horse. I yawned, stretched a little, and rubbed my eyes.

"I'm sorry Clarissa, I should have let you go back to bed. I better go, before your dad wakes up. I promise I'll see you after school later today." I nodded my eyes already closing on their own.

"Don't let my pumpkin turn to pulp while I'm gone." I heard him whisper as he left. Then as soon as my head hit the pillow and Greg was safely out the window, I fell asleep.

**A/N: I know that was a little short, but I wanted to put in some time with just Greg and Clarissa. Just a reminder, updates are going to be a lot slower, school has started and my studies are my first priority. I promise I'll update as soon as I can, please stay with me! And thanks for all of your wonderful reviews. Keep 'em coming!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own no characters except for the ones I create. The others belong to the wonderful SM.**

Chapter 13

Clarissa's POV

It seemed like the next thing I knew, someone was shaking me awake. I wanted to roll over and go back to bed.

"Clarissa it's after one o'clock in the afternoon. I think it would be a good idea if you would come eat something."

I bolted up right, wide awake, the covers almost pulled out by the force.

"It's what time?" I tried to screech, but all that came out was a very horse whisper. I tried again, but this time nothing came out. My dad felt my forehead.

"Clarissa, are you feeling alright? Are you sick? I'll just stay home from work today. I know Rachel is here but…" I put my hands up for him to stop the grabbed a pen, a piece of paper and attempted to write. It wasn't neat or on the lines but it would have to do.

**Was up all night talking to myself. Woke up and couldn't fall back asleep. Must have talked so much that I lost my voice. It's nothing you need to stay home for. I'm not sick!!!! **(A/N: I had a really cool font here, but I'm not sure if it came through…)

He didn't look convinced but left anyways.

I spent the rest of the day drinking lots of water and hot tea. Rachel wouldn't leave me alone for one second and she wouldn't allow Tyler in the same room as me in case I was sick. I couldn't sleep because I'd already slept so much. So, most of my time was spent making pictures out of the ceiling designs. I'd had enough TV from the two weeks that I'd spent at the hospital for the rest of my life.

Around 5 o'clock, our doorbell rang. Rachel rushed off to answer it.

"Hello Rachel. How's Clarissa?" I slapped myself, I'd totally forgotten that Greg was coming by after he had gotten home and finished his homework. I tried to talk, but nothing came out.

"Hi Greg, come on in. She's doing alright, she's in the family room." I heard his footsteps coming down the hallway, and Rachel's turn off at the kitchen. I turned around to find him standing in the doorway, my books under his arm.

"Hi pumpkin." I waved trying to hide my lack of a voice from him. "How was your day?" I moved my hand in up and down in place to signal that it was okay. His brow furrowed with my lack of talking. I sighed and decided it would be better if he knew. It would be as good as going to a doctor's office, if not better. He'd already been though med school twice, if I remembered correctly. I pointed to myself, made a slashing motion across my throat, and then made a talking motion with my hand.

The next thing I knew, he was next to me, hand on my forehead. His facial expression looked serious and worried.

"No fever." I heard him mumble. I put up my hands and slipped my hand into his. Mind reading certainly came in handy, at least it did now.

"_I'm not sick. I just talked too much last night. I didn't say much in the hospital, so I guess my voice wasn't used to being used so much for so long."_ His voice was low so Rachel couldn't hear him.

"Clarissa I'm sorry. I didn't even think about that. Just let me give you a quick look-over? Please?" I nodded reluctantly, trying to remind myself that he was just being careful and thoughtful.

After he had finished, his frown finally smoothed out, he even smiled slightly.

"Well at least you're not sick." He seemed awfully loud for just the two of us. Maybe it was just me.

"How do you know?" I hadn't heard Rachel come into the family room. I guessed that answered my question as to why Greg had spoken so loudly.

"I've picked up a few things from Carlisle over the years. I'm going to med school next year."

"That makes sense. Thanks for looking at her Greg. I've been worried about her all day." She smiled but there was something off about her smile. I knew that look! She knew something that we didn't know she knew. I glared at her, but there wasn't much that I could do because I couldn't talk.

"Clarissa I have another cup of tea ready for you." She handed me a steaming cup. "I'll let you guys get to work, she's been dying for something to do all day." Greg grabbed my books which were now sitting in a chair. I grabbed his hand using my free hand and pointed out my observation.

"_Greg she knows something. I've seen that look before. She's hiding what she knows because it's not something that she should know."_ Greg's voice was low again.

"I don't think so Clarissa. I think you're a little paranoid." I scowled and began racking my mind for proof. I found the memory and took him though it.

_Rachel was seven and I had just had my first birthday. I was always hungry as a baby and I had wanted a cookie that mom had just baked. I looked around the room; everyone was already upstairs getting ready for bed. I stole a cookie, checked to make sure I didn't have any crumbs or chocolate on my hands or face, and then went on up to bed. I passed Rachel and she had this off looking smile on her face. She ran off and tattled to our mom and I got caught red-handed._

"I think somebody's got a grudge against her sister." Greg teased. I rolled my eyes.

"_But the look on her face was the same as the one just now! She wasn't there when I took the cookie, there was no way she could have known. I didn't even breathe on her, so she couldn't have smelled the chocolate in my breath. Somehow she knows things she's not supposed to, and she knows something about you, I'm positive!"_

"Alright I'll tell Alice to keep a look out if that'll calm you down. But I think we should get started on your homework."

"_Thanks Greg."_

It was close to 9 before Greg left. He promised to turn in my work and come a little earlier so it wouldn't be so late when we finished. Rachel saw him to the door and then came back into the family room. She picked up my mug and asked if I wanted any more tea or hot water. I shook my head. She stood there with my mug in her hand for a second, trying to decide something.

"So, Clarissa, what's it like having a vampire for a boyfriend?"

**A/N: OOOHHHH!!! Another cliffy!! I'm sorry that I did this to you again. It was just the best place to stop. I already have the next chapter typed out. And if I get enough reviews I'll post it quickly. If not, you'll have to wait. Song of the week: "Noticed" by Mute Math. They did a song on the Twilight sound track. The song played when Bella is getting out of the car with Edward for like the first time. That song is "Spotlight", just to let ya'll know. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: My characters are mine! The Cullen's and all of the other Twilight characters are sadly not mine, they belong to SM.**

**So here you go, the chapter you've all been waiting for!!**

**Just to review:**

"**So, Clarissa, what's it like having a vampire for a boyfriend?"**

Chapter 14

Clarissa's POV

I felt my eyes bulge and grow until they were the size of saucers. I opened my mouth and tried to speak, but I couldn't seem to talk, so I closed it again. Rachel sighed, set my mug down again on the side table, and sat down next to me.

"Oh come on Clarissa, like you didn't already catch on that I was hiding something?" I suddenly found my voice again.

"How long have you known? How much to you know?"

"I've known since the first day I laid eyes on him in the hospital two weeks ago. Clarissa I know everything you do and more. Do you know how I knew, how you got your powers, yes I know about your powers, do you know what we're made to do, what we are, why mom left, and why we moved?"

"How about no to all of the above? And mom is dead."

"I suppose dad still hasn't told you. When mom "died" dad thought that you were still too young to understand, but Dad should have told you long ago. Your 18 for Pete's sake, you shouldn't have to live the lie we created to cover things up for you and Tyler. I still think that you should have been told that day, Tyler was only 2, he needed time, he needed a cover story. But you, you were never the light headed person in the family."

"Rachel will you please tell me what you are talking about?!?!"

"Yes, Clarissa, I will. Because it seems Dad just refuses to accept the fact that not having you in on what's going on is a danger to us all." I looked at her like she was crazy. Actually she WAS crazy. My mind was spinning in circles and I was so confused I didn't even know what my name was anymore. I heard the garage open, which meant that Dad was finally home.

"Maybe we should wait…"

"No Clarissa, I'm not waiting any longer. Dad should have told you a long time ago. Sissy we're related to werewolves." I felt my eyes grow again. Werewolves? But I was dating a vampire…. Weren't they like mortal enemies? Dad came bursting in.

"Rachel what did you do that for?! She doesn't need to know just yet!" he yelled.

"Dad, she should have known the day mom left! She's not your little baby anymore. And you can't keep distancing yourself from her. She NEEDS you. SHE AND TYLER NEED TO KNOW THE TRUTH. TYLER NEEDS TO KNOW THAT HE'S A FREAKING WEREWOLF!" Rachel yelled right back.

"I'm a what?"Said a small voice on the stairs. The two of them turned around, I tried but failed, and saw Tyler sitting there on the steps.

"A werewolf, sweet heart." Rachel repeated in a calmer and quieter voice.

"Tyler come down here with Clarissa, I guess it's time I told you both." My father sighed in defeat.

"Dad, it's long past the time you should have told them." Rachel shot back. Tyler crawled carefully up into my open lap and I grabbed the blanket on the couch for both of us to share.

"Tyler, what Rachel said is absolutely correct. When you come of age, you will be able to change into a wolf. I will explain more when that time comes. You still have 7 or 8 years until that change comes. You're only 6. But you cannot tell ANYONE about this, understand me. I don't care how cool you think it is, we must remain hidden." Tyler nodded.

"Daddy, are you a werewolf too?" He smiled.

"Yes I am Tyler. But I am an old wolf, I haven't phased in years."

"What about Rachel and me? Where did our powers come from?" I asked.

"Clarissa, you and Rachel are designed to help track down the vampires, to help us find them. They are our mortal enemy. Your power can view memories, read their past. Rachel knows instantly when something is hidden from her. How else would she know you stole that cookie from the batch?"

"Dang, I knew something was up with that!" I stuck my tongue out at Rachel and she laughed.

"But what about Mom? Rachel said she didn't die, that she left?" Dad sighed.

"Clarissa, your mother…" He stopped for a moment trying to figure out how to say what he needed to say.

"Your mother is, well she's a vampire." He made this little face when he said the word "vampire".

"She was bitten by a vampire. Just attacked on the streets, and in werewolf territory. As Greg has told you, we have our own area of land. But as you notice we don't live there. We lived on the reservation until you were about 14, until your mother's change."

"But Dad, why did we have to move?"

"Well baby girl, even though she is my other half, literally, I would not be allowed to see her on the reservation. The elders didn't believe that she would be able to control herself. So we were kicked out of the tribe. She stops in every once and a while, but she too wanted to protect you. But I guess she can come back and live us soon enough."

I felt the anger begin to rise inside of me. How could they be allowed to do such a thing? If she was his other half, how could they break that kind of love?

I screamed and punched the wall with both of my arms, forgetting they were broken.

"OOOOWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screeched.

"Clarissa, are you alright?" I started crying.

"How could they do that? How come you never told me? How are Greg and I going to work this out? I'm dating a vampire and I'm a WEREWOLF!!!!" Big, fat, angry tears fell from my eyes and the tears were coming faster than they could fall.

"Clarissa, we're only carriers for the genes. We're not technically werewolves." Rachel chirped in.

"You mean if I have ANY kids, they'll all be werewolves?" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Vampires can't have kids." I shook my head and tried to dry my tears.

"If the female is still human, yes they can. That's how Bella and Edward have Renesmee. She's a hybrid, a human and a vampire. I wonder what mine would be. If I'm ever turned, would I die from the venom? It's poisonous to werewolves' right?"

"I don't know Clarissa. Your mother wasn't a werewolf, only married to one. Clarissa, I have no problem with you and Greg. The Cullen's are wonderful people. I've know Carlisle for a long time. I trust him and his family. Although I think Rachel feels a little different."

"The only good vamp is a dead one." I heard Rachel murmur. I glared.

"Dad how long have you known Carlisle?" I asked cautiously.

"Oh, well let's see, the first time they came through when I was here was about 1950."

"Dad, you're over a hundred years old?!" I gasped.

"Oh gee thanks Clarissa. Please I don't look a day over 45, or so I'm told." I knew he was joking but I wasn't in the mood for it.

"Dad, not now. How does that work?"

"After a werewolf has phased for the first time, he stops ageing. The years go by, but he stays the same age. Once he stops phasing, he begins to age again. It took me a long time to learn to manage my anger. Next time your mother stops by, I'll let her know she can stay. You'll be up anyways, seeing how you've been up with Greg for a while."

"You knew about that? Did Rachel tell you?" He smiled and shook his head.

"No werewolves have enhanced hearing, sight, and all that just like vampires. Gotta keep the competition even."

I suddenly thought of something that I needed an answer to, and soon.

"Dad is mom a vegetarian vampire, or does she feed off of humans?"

"Last time I checked your mom was a vegetarian, and if she has to get human blood she goes to the Red Cross." I sighed.

"Clarissa, do you think I would let her into this house if she wasn't?"

"I don't know Jerry; you know what I'm capable of. Although it's not like locks and doors could stop me. Baby girl how are your arms feeling? You punched that wall awful hard."

**A/N: OMG its Clarissa's MOM!!!! How'd you like that twist? I was originally going to do this chapter when Tyler phased for the first time, but he's too young and waiting would just take too long. Song of the week: Bad Day. Because everybody has 'em. If you review, I'll finish editing the next chapter real quick and I'll make it over 2,000 words!! HIT THAT GREEN BUTTON!!! Please… :] **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own none of SM characters, just mine.**

**I'm so sorry that this has taken so long to update. School has been beyond crazy! Please don't be too mad at me. :( Sorry about the cliffies the past couple of chapters. But they are really fun to write. **

Chapter 15

Clarissa's POV

"MOM!!!!" I exclaimed. I attempted to get up, but failed because of my broken leg. I pouted.

"Baby girl let me come to you. It'd be easier." I sighed but stayed put rather than trying to limp over on one leg. She gave me a big hug and I could tell she was trying hard to be gentle not only because I was human but because I was healing. I noticed as she was hugging me that she smelled just like Greg, only with a slightly more female smell.

"I'm glad to see you out of the hospital. When your dad called me to tell me about your accident, I was so worried. Although you certainly got the best doctor the world has to offer." She smiled revealing a set of blinding white teeth.

"Oh you've met Carlisle?" I asked as I blinked a few times.

"Many times, as a human, as a human married to a werewolf, and as a vampire. It's pretty easy to know all the vegetarian vamps, there aren't many. Although I've yet to meet Greg."

"Yea he met the Cullen's' rather recently, only been with them for about two decades."

"Still, with him always by your side it's rather hard to get some time with my baby girl." I smiled.

"Well from when I wake up tomorrow to when Greg stops by with my homework, I'm all yours." She beamed.

"Good we have a plethora of topics to cover and catching up to do. Now let's get you up to bed. You need sleep." I nodded and stretched my arms out, I knew she was stronger than anything. She chuckled and picked me up off the couch, carried me upstairs, helped me get ready for bed, and tuck me in.

"It's going to be so much easier to have you home again. It'll be a lot easier come bath time," I mumbled as she sat down on my bed and began to sing. It was an old lullaby that she had sung to me as a little girl, called "I Come to the Garden". I fell asleep fast dreaming of all the things I could now do with my mother.

OMOMOMOMOM(Katrina's POV, Clarissa's mom)

I watched my baby girl fall asleep to the sound of my voice. She looked so different from the last time I'd seen her. She had grown up in the two years I'd been gone. I sighed and looked up as the window opened. I watched a boy climb in quickly and quietly. So this must be Greg, the vampire boyfriend. He turned around startled to see me sitting on Clarissa's bed. I rose softly as not to disturb her.

"Hello I don't believe I've met you yet. I'm Clarissa's mother, Katrina. You must be Greg." He looked even more shocked but recovered quickly.

"Clarissa said her mother died." He eyed me with suspicion. I tried not to take it personally; I knew he was only trying to protect her. There were another few awkward moments of silence before I chose to continue. I wanted to make sure that I was saying just the right things at just the right time.

"I promise on my silent heart that I am her biological mother. Think about it Greg, a vampire with a werewolf for a father and young children. I left only to protect my family. I'm sure Clarissa will be able to fill you in whenever she wakes up. It's certainly been an interesting night, I think she actually made dents in the wall where she punched it." I saw him look down at her casted arms trying to find any cracks in the plaster. He must have been in medical school before his change, gone through it, or picked up something from Carlisle.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you would let Carlisle know I said 'hello'. If you'll excuse me I need to head downstairs, my husband and I have some catching up to do." I left him standing there, confused and out of the loop. I was laughing so hard inside my head it was extremely hard not to laugh out loud. As I came into the kitchen, I noticed that he had the same stupid grin on his face as I did. I very well knew that he had heard everything that had been said upstairs. That was one thing about having a vampire or a werewolf around, you never had any privacy.

"Katrina, the kids know now, Clarissa and Rachel are practically grown, and Tyler needs a mother. Please stay. I miss my One and Only. I miss my other half."

"Jerry I don't know if that's a great idea. My son, you and I are mortal enemies. My being around will increase the chances of him changing into a werewolf. Maybe if I'm not around the genes will skip a generation."

"Katrina, even if you leave, Tyler won't be vampire free. Come on, I'm not going to ask Clarissa to break up with Greg just because our families are mortal enemies. You and I both know Romeo and Juliet well enough to predict the outcome if we try to tear them apart." I smiled.

"I think that story has been around longer than Carlisle." I added with a small laugh. My husband laughed right along with me.

"He probably helped write it. It seems too good for him not to have a part in it."

"He probably did." I heard a voice that was not my husband's laughing along with us. We shared a quick glance, but we both knew that this was going to be a regular thing, so why not get used to it? There were very few secrets between two vampires and a family of werewolves.

"Katrina back to the matter at hand. Will you stay or not?" I sighed once more.

"I just don't know Jerry. I don't want to put my son in danger by being here. And I don't have anything with me."

"Where are you staying right now?"

"I'm up in Michigan, the upper part. I don't have a house but there's no telling how long my apartment will take to sell." He got this devilish grin on his face and grabbed the cordless phone.

"Alice, its Jerry. If my wife puts her apartment on the market tonight can you tell us how long it would take it to sell?" There was a short pause on the other end.

"Two days but that's only possible if you can do it in the next three hours."

"Thank you Alice."

"No problem Jerry. Say is my brother over there?" He chuckled.

"Yes. yes he is."

"Alright thanks. Esme's been a little more than worried." He laughed again, then pressed the end button on the phone, and turned to me.

"Well Katrina, what do you say?" I thought about going back to Michigan and keeping my children safe from me. But there are others out there, those who aren't like us, who do feed off of humans. I realized that if I was somewhere else that I couldn't protect them from those types of vampires. Jerry was right, Greg would be around so there was certainly no chance that this werewolf gene would skip Tyler. I could watch Clarissa finish her senior year and go off to college, possibly, and I could watch my youngest grow up with a mother.

"Alright Jerry, I'll stay." He got up and threw his arms around me.

"'I've missed you kitten!"

"I've missed you too black bear."

"I suppose you're not a kitten anymore and I'm not the black bear. I think the roles have been reversed." I threw my head back, laughed and then kissed him.

OMOMOMOMOM (Greg's POV)

I headed back to Clarissa's long after night fall. I wanted her to be able to sleep and I knew she wouldn't do any of that if she knew I was there. However, I still couldn't go a night without seeing her. When I turned around I found a woman sitting on Clarissa's bed. She sighed and stood up.

"Hello I don't believe I've met you yet. I'm Clarissa's mother, Katrina. You must be Greg." I was shocked to find someone else sitting with her, but her mother, seriously? Did she think I'd buy that junk? But as I looked at this woman there _was_ something familiar about her.

"Clarissa said her mother died." I eyed her with suspicion. I distinctly remember her telling me over IM that her mother had died. And when I mentioned her, Clarissa's mood had tangibly changed. I knew she hadn't been lying to me, I knew that for sure. I took another look at this woman who claimed to be Clarissa's mother. And then I finally remembered how I knew Katrina.

_Flash Back:_

_It was about four years ago and I had been with the Cullen's' for a while now, but keeping to the veggie diet was hard and sometimes I did cheat. The family was chasing a nomad who was causing the town a particularly large amount of trouble. We were nearing the lines for the reservation and being careful not to cross those boundaries. The wolves were right there to pick up the hunt and we stopped short of the treaty line. Well, I kept going. I soon lost the wolves and took to walking around town. There were no werewolves and I hadn't been here long enough for anyone other than the wolves to know that I was with the Cullen's. I hung back in a dark ally, trying to avoid the eyes of passing humans. As one particular female human walked by, I suddenly lost my control, forgetting where I was. Her blood smelled so enticing so inviting and I hadn't hunted in weeks. I bit her and she didn't even make a sound, I guessed that I had caught her by surprise too fast that she didn't have time to react. I drank almost a fourth of her blood before I realized where I was again. I broke away immediately and ran away._

_End Flash back._

I thought I had left her for dead. I never would have thought that I had injected enough venom for her to make it through the transformation; I didn't even think she had enough blood to live at all. But the woman who now stood before me and the one from my memory were the exact same. How was I going to tell Clarissa that I had been the one that had killed her mother? How was I going to tell the rest of the family? How was I going to tell MY family? I blinked and tried to clear my head. I would not tell anyone, I would keep this to myself. Clarissa and her family would hate me for sure if I told them any of this. I was lucky that Katrina didn't see me and didn't remember me for what I really was. It was hard to digest that I had killed my girlfriends' mother. I attempted to push the thought to the back of my mind and focus on the conversation at hand, so I wouldn't give myself away and get kicked out.

"I promise on my silent heart that I am her biological mother. Think about it Greg, a vampire with a werewolf for a father and young children. I left only to protect my family. I'm sure Clarissa will be able to fill you in whenever she wakes up. It's certainly been an interesting night, I think she actually made dents in the wall where she punched it." I glanced down at her casts, trying to make sure that there were no cracks in the plaster that was helping to heal her broken bones. I saw nothing even with my added advantage.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you would let Carlisle know I said 'hello'. If you'll excuse me I need to head downstairs, my husband and I have some catching up to do." I watched her leave the room and heard her walk downstairs. I just didn't know what to do.

I couldn't concentrate, my mind was too filed with what I had just seen, heard, and remembered. I heard Katrina and Jerry talking downstairs and before I could stop myself, commented on their discussion. I shouldn't be here, I thought. This is much too personal. Once Alice said that Esme was more than worried, I took that as my excuse to leave the house. I ran home but then before I came in range of Edward, turned and headed north. Anywhere north of here seemed to be a popular place when any of us needed some alone thinking time.

In the cold and the solitude it was easy to think without the issues of daily life and being around humanity getting in the way. I just sat in the snow somewhere up north. I didn't even know where I was, I only knew it was cold, empty, and quiet. I tried to think about what I was going to do. Not only with my family but with Clarissa's too. It wouldn't be long before my family knew everything. I wouldn't be surprised if Alice had already seen something. However, she had encouraged Katrina to stay. Maybe we could work this out, maybe they wouldn't hate me, maybe I would be able to remain as Clarissa's boyfriend without the relationship being strained or uncomfortable for either one of us. I sighed and rolled over in the snow. Now was one of those times that I really wished I could sleep and ignore my troubles for just a few hours.

**A/N: Well the boyfriend finally meets mom. Not your typical meeting however. But hey, you'll be seeing more of Katrina, cuz she's STAYING!! Song of the week: Brahms' Lullaby. Click that little green button. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except my own.**

Chapter 16

Clarissa's POV

Wednesday morning had dawned and the sun was well up into the sky before I woke up. It was nearly noon. I sat up and stretched in bed, wondering if I should call my mom or dad. I really wanted to go back to sleep. I had been dreaming the most amazing dream. I was pregnant and it was a werewolf gene free baby. Then all of a sudden I was a vampire, but my child was free to grow up a normal child. He wasn't a werewolf or a vampire or a combination. He was just human. I wished with all my heart that this dream could be a reality. But I knew in my heart and in my mind that this would never happen, it was only a dream.

"Good morning mom." I called. I knew even if I whispered that she would be able to hear me. My door creaked open and she stood in the doorway with a tray of steaming scrambled eggs and a glass of milk.

"Are you up for something to eat?" I nodded and she came over and handed me the tray. I inhaled the eggs and gulped down the milk.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked after I finished eating.

"Whatever you want to do dear. "

"Okay can you help me get a shower first?" She smiled and laughed.

OMOMOMOMOM

Another night had come and gone. I still sat in the snow, my clothes long soaked though. But I didn't care. It's not like I was cold and I didn't care if the clothes got ruined. They were replaceable, but Clarissa wasn't. I heard my cell phone ring. It had rung numerous times before and I had just ignored it. I knew my family was worried, but I just didn't feel like talking. I was tired of hearing it ring, so I turned it off and then I crushed it. As soon as I had done it, I wished I hadn't. I mean what if something had happened to Clarissa and they were trying to tell me? What if that had been her calling? I hadn't bothered to check the caller ID. I sighed. If I walked home, maybe that would give me enough time to work things out. I stood up, brushed off as much snow as I could and started walking.

OMOMOMOMOM

It felt good to be pampered. Mom dried my hair and just flat out spoiled me the entire day. She painted my nails and gave me a facial. She helped me pick out an outfit out of my new wardrobe and then did my makeup. And I actually felt good. In the hospital and here at home I'd just been hanging out in my pajamas and sweats. It felt good to dress like it was any other normal day. And even with all my casts and braces I felt beautiful. She went out to grab some lunch and I took the chance to call Greg. It didn't even ring, it just went straight to his voice mail message. That was odd; he always kept his phone on, even during school. I wondered if he had gotten caught trying to call or text me. I hoped that nothing had happened. But as soon as mom walked in with lunch, I forgot about it.

OMOMOMOMOM(Alice)

We walked in the door after school and found Esme on the couch, her cell phone next to her.

"Any luck?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I've been calling all day. He must have turned off his phone at some point earlier today, because it went straight to voice mail the last 50 some-odd times I tried. Have you seen anything?"

I shook my head.

"Not a thing. I've been looking all day. It's like he's doing nothing, like he's just sitting someplace where there is snow."

"Well that helps doesn't it? We know he's somewhere up north." Emmett interjected.

"Or really south." Rosalie added. I rolled my eyes, then looked at the clock. It was almost 4.

"I'll see you guys later." I said as I grabbed my keys.

"Where are you going?" Jasper yelled before I could get out the door.

"Someone has to help Clarissa keep up with her classes. I'll be back before night fall." I answered before giving him a quick kiss good bye.

OMOMOMOMOM

The doorbell rang right at four. One thing about Greg, he's never late. Most of the time he's way early. Tyler ran to answer it, he and Greg were getting along pretty well. I was really glad, especially since they were mortal enemies. It gave me hope that we wouldn't end up like Romeo and Juliet. And that my mom and my dad could stay together for as long as possible.

"Is Greg sick today?" I hear Tyler's little voice say. I froze. Greg wasn't here. That would be the only reason he wouldn't be here. I prayed that nothing had happened, I hoped that the entire family was still okay.

"Yea Greg wasn't feeling too hot today. He'll be back soon Tyler, I promise." Alice, I sighed with relief. If anyone could tell me what was going on, she could. And Alice was the only other member of the Cullen family I knew that was still in school. I would like to meet the rest of their family, but I'd like to be with Greg.

Tyler came into the family room with Alice behind him. She was smiling, but there was something in her eyes that told me that even she didn't know where Greg was or what was going on.

"Hey Alice, how have you been? I haven't seen you in a while."

"I'm fine. Greg couldn't make it today, so I hope you don't mind that I came instead." I shook my head.

"Not at all Alice. I'm thankful you thought about me, I really appreciate it."

"Sissy, can I go to rez and hang out with a few friends? Daddy is down there already so I won't be alone."

"Alright Tyler, just come home when dad does or when he says so, okay?" He nodded and then ran out the door.

"Clarissa why does your house smell like vampire?" I smile.

"My mom is staying. There was an accident after she married my dad and she was turned, but she's not a werewolf. So long story short, she came back and I finally understand my family and all we are."

"Yes, I've met your mom, Katrina isn't it?" I nodded.

"So where is Greg." She frowned and shook her head.

"I don't know. He didn't come home from your house last night. He came home the first time, but when he went back he didn't. I know he was here because I talked with your dad last night." I frowned too.

"Why don't you go take a sniff up in my room? That might offer some clues." Alice nodded and then she was gone. I closed my eyes and then I felt a slight breeze and she was back.

"He was certainly up there and so was your mom last night. They must have talked, but I wonder what about talking to your mom would make him leave without telling us." I bit my lip trying to think.

"I know my mom isn't even that bad." She laughed lightly.

"I'm sure not. She never even chewed me or Jasper out."

"Have you tried calling him?" She nodded.

"Esme has been trying all day. He must have turned his phone off or destroyed it. And I haven't been able to see a thing." I sighed. I heard the garage door go up.

"Great, Rachel's home. She's doesn't feel the same way about you guys as I do."

"Then I'll come back later."

"No, that won't work either. She knows when things are being kept from her. Just stay and let her meet you. She can't kill you, she is only human after all." The door opened and Rachel walked into the living room.

"Hey Rachel welcome home. Rachel this is Alice, Greg's gone MIA. So she's here to help me with my homework."

"Ah, well, thanks Alice." The two shook hands, I could tell Rachel felt at least a little more comfortable with Alice than with Greg. She didn't look as though she wanted to kill her and she didn't shudder from the slight contact when they shook hands. Maybe I could help her be at least slightly friendly with the Cullen family.

Homework with Alice went much quicker than with Greg. Not to mention I could talk today without sounding awful or killing my throat. We were done by 6 and for whatever reason she decided to stay while I ate dinner and talk with Rachel.

"Say Clarissa, would you like to go out for a little bit? It's really nice out, pretty warm but it's still cloudy." I hadn't been outside since I had come home on Monday.

"That sounds nice. I haven't been out in a while." Rachel didn't look like she approved, but I figured I'd let Alice work her magic.

"I was just thinking about going to the local park. They have lots of sidewalks that go through the woods, it's very pretty when everything is blooming. We aren't going to be out any later than 8 or 9, I promise."

"Oh alright, but no later than 9. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am!" I saluted her and Rachel laughed.

Alice helped me into the car and we were off.

"We're only going to be at the park until your sister sees us there. Then we're going back to my house. I think that you might be able to find out where Greg is." I nodded.

"Well let's get going."

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long. School is tough this year. Our break is coming so I'll try to write as much as I can over that school-free time. Until then, please review!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: SM characters are hers, the ones that I create…well they're mine. ;)**

Chapter 17

Clarissa's POV

The pathway that Alice took me down was beyond beautiful. I really wished that we could stay and that I had brought a pencil and my notebook. About halfway through the path, Alice slowed down. I spotted Rachel hiding out in the brush. She was never very good at hiding. She knew when things were going on behind her back, but when she tried to catch them, she was normally the one who got caught.

We made no acknowledgement that either of us saw her. Alice kept pushing my wheelchair and I looked around at all the wild flowers popping up and blooming. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her leave and get into her car. Alice spoke, but her voice was so quiet I could hardly hear it.

"Her car just left the park grounds. Give it another minute or so, and then we'll leave."

I nodded my head, but every part of me wanted to yell no. I just wanted to sit here, take in all the beauty, and write. But number one, I couldn't do that on account of numerous reasons. And two, Greg was still missing.

"Okay she's back home. Time to go, we'll come back tomorrow, I promise." Alice's voice level was normal so I took her to be correct. She helped me get settled in the car and then took off at nearly three times the speed limit. I tried to look out the window at the blooming world, but everything was whizzing by too fast. All it did was make me feel sick. I didn't feel like making conversation. I was glad that Alice had remembered me today, but I didn't want to think about the fact that Greg could be gone longer than I could take.

"Clarissa, do you care if I just carry you in? No offence but the wheelchair is an unnecessary hassle for me."

"None taken. It's fine with me, so long as you don't drop me and then leave me." I said jokingly. She smiled.

"Silly girl, since when have you seen a clumsy vampire?"

"I haven't, but then again I've only met two." I said with a laugh.

"Well we're not the type of people who would drop things. Even Bella isn't clumsy anymore." I smiled as she turned down a narrow path in the woods. When we reached the end of the pathway, there was the most beautiful house I had ever seen. It looked very much like a log cabin. There weren't many out here, because they couldn't withstand the harsh winters and still look as nice as they had during the summer. I was quite surprised with the outside of the house and wanted to look at it a little longer. But even before I knew the car was off, Alice had me in her arms and we were heading into the house.

I was sitting on a couch next to Alice. The living room was even more beautiful than the outside of the house. There were pieces from all different time periods in the room, yet it all came together somehow. I thought it fit the family. Each had a different time era and a different story to tell. While I had been admiring the room people had begun to gather in the room. Carlisle had taken a seat with who I presumed was Esme on the loveseat next to the couch I was sitting on. There was a man joined us, sitting next to Alice, who must have been Jasper. I had seen Edward and Bella around school, so I recognized the two of them as they walked in. Alice looked around and frowned.

"EMMETT ROSALIE! GET DOWN HERE!" She yelled. I jumped a little, who could have known that the little pixie sitting next to me could have such a pair of lungs?! There were a few chuckles from the family members present, I assumed from my reaction. Then Emmett and Rosalie walked in and took a seat. Although there were two seats left, Rosalie sat on Emmett's lap. I got the impression that these two were quite an active couple.

"Why the emergency meeting Alice?" Emmett asked impatiently.

"Clarissa talked to me earlier today, and I think we might at least be able to figure out why Greg left. But if you don't care about your brother, you two can go back to enjoying yourselves." Alice glared at Emmett and Rosalie. I sat there, feeling like a burden and feeling very out of place. I wished I knew what had happened and I wished I knew where Greg had gone. _This is all my fault_ I thought. _I should have been awake._

"No it isn't." I looked up from the ground to see Edward looking at me. Oh yea, he could read my mind. _But it is. If I hadn't been driving when I was talking on my cell none of this would have happened. It just keeps coming back to me._

"Everyone makes mistakes, you are only human. Alice what new information did you get?" _Thank you._

"Clarissa's mom is back in town. The scent of her trial and Greg's trail were about the same strength. His was a little stronger, so he must have stayed longer but only a little. They must have talked, but I have no idea about what." Jasper snapped his fingers then fired a question.

"When was Greg's slip up?" Alice looked at him funny but answered anyways.

"About 4 years ago, why?"

"Clarissa, when was your mom turned?" This confused me too.

"About 4 years too. Why?"

"And were you living on the reservation?" I nodded still puzzling over why he was asking these questions.

"What do you remember about her transformation?

"Well, I thought she had died until last night. But I remember she had gone out for a walk, dad was out and Rachel was in charge of me and Tyler, and she never came back."

"Jasper I see where you're going with this. But could it be possible?" Carlisle asked.

"Think about it Carlisle, the times match up, she lived on the reservation and then moved here, her mom's a vampire, and now she's staying after her children finally find out the truth. Doesn't that sound very similar to what Katrina has told you about herself and her wants to go back to her family?" Carlisle nodded but his face was very grave.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Jasper turned to me.

"Clarissa, Greg was the one who turned your mother." I gasped, screamed, and then blacked out.

OMOMOMOMOM(Alice)

"I tried to tell you not to say anything just yet." Jasper gave me one of those looks.

"Alice she has a right to know."

"Yes I know that, and I agree with you. I just think we should have told her a little more gently that's all. Carlisle can we lay her on the couch in your office?" He nodded. Jasper picked her up and Carlisle and I followed him up the stairs.

"Well that went perfectly." I heard Rosalie mutter.

"Chill Rose, you and Emmett are free to go back to being alone." Bella said. I tried to block out the conversations going on downstairs and turned to face my husband.

"What do we do next? I promised her sister we wouldn't be out any later than 9 and it's already 8."

"I guess we wait. Can you tell when she's going to wake up?" I concentrated for a few seconds.

"We have maybe 5 minutes tops."

"Good we need to figure the rest of this out. We know why. But where?" Carlisle asked.

"Somewhere….." I got pulled into a vision.

**It was about 8:30 and Clarissa was talking with Carlisle and Esme. Everyone else was downstairs attempting to watch TV. Greg was walking up to the front door very slowly but when he smelled Clarissa's scent and heard her voice he went from a walk to a vampire dash. **

"He's on his way home. He'll be here in half an hour." I said.

"Good. I want to know why he didn't tell me sooner." I turned around to see Clarissa sitting up rubbing the right side of her head where she had hit it on the floor.

"One more thing, do you guys happen to have an ice pack?" I smiled at her question and Esme was up in the study, before Clarissa finished, with an ice pack in her hand. Clarissa took it, and I could tell Carlisle was slightly concerned.

"So check her out real quick. It's not like she's not used to it by now." I hissed to low for her to hear. He nodded and then proceeded to follow my advice. She was fine, other than the previous injuries, but I think we all knew that. So now there was nothing left to do but wait.

**A/N: So now she knows. I've had a few days off from school, so I've been able to write more. Maybe since I have a few days left, I can get some more out for you guys. Song of the week: Don't Stop Believing by Journey. GLEE fan right here! ;) **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Leaves can fall and country music can play, but SM's characters belong to her**

Chapter 18

Greg's point of view

I walked up to the driveway leading to the house. But I just didn't want to walk down it. Walking home from where ever I had been had not helped me figure out what I was going to say to my family or to Clarissa. It had just been able to postpone telling them what all had happened last night.

As I stepped up to the door, I smelled her scent. _My mind must be playing tricks on me. I want to see her so bad, I smell her scent._

"Actually it's been really hard for me to keep up on everything. Especially with finals coming up so soon. I'm so grateful that Greg and Alice have both been able to help keep me on track. I wouldn't be able to do it without them." There was her voice, it had come from Carlisle's study. Why was she here? Was she hurt? Or was I just overreacting? Still I couldn't keep the horrible possibilities from popping up in my mind. I ran upstairs and flew though the door.

And there sat my little pumpkin. She was laying on the couch, holding an ice pack on the right side of her head.

"Greg! I'm glad your back. I've missed my prince!" I smiled, I had overreacted, she wasn't mad at me or seriously injured.

"I'm glad to see you too my little pumpkin. What happened to your head?"

"Oh I fell and hit it when I passed out." I frowned and started to say something.

"What…"

"Greg you two can continue your reunion back in her room. I need to get her home, I promised her sister that I wouldn't keep her out any later than 9. And it's probably best if I get her home early." I nodded.

"I'll take her, you can stay Alice." Alice shook her head.

"Trust me, let me take her home. Give us a few minutes before you leave, and DON'T take your car." I was taken aback at how harsh her tone was. Leaving hadn't solved anything, it had only created more problems.

I carried her downstairs and helped her get settled in Alice's car.

"I'll see you soon. Don't run off again, it really worries me." She stretched her neck out so she could kiss my cheek. And then she was gone. I sighed and went back into the house, these next few minutes were going to be interesting. As soon as I walked in I could tell I was most certainly in the dog house.

"Greg, that was really stupid. You need to be careful when you leave, especially if you don't tell her where you're going. You know what happened when I left Bella." Edward certainly was never one to beat around the bush.

"Don't make her go though the same things we had to." Bella added. Esme was next.

"Don't ever run off like that again! I was worried sick about you all day!"

"Sorry mom. I just needed some time to think." To my surprise she hugged me.

"I'm just glad that you're home safe and sound. But what did you do with you cell phone?"

"I…….uh……well…….ikindacrushedit." She threw her hands up in the air.

"What am I going to do with you?!" I smiled.

"Keep me?" She ruffled my hair and nodded her head. Emmett walked down the stairs with a frown on his face and I didn't even see Rosalie in the room. This was quite unusual for him.

"Dude, you turned her mom." I took a step back, surprised beyond belief. How had they figured it out that easily?

"Greg, it really wasn't that hard. When Clarissa talked to Alice this afternoon, Alice knew there was something that connected you and Clarissa's mom. Alice brought her here, but I was the one who brought it up." I couldn't blame Jasper for this…I could only blame myself.

"So she knows too?"

"Of course she knows and she's waiting up in her room for you. Window open and everything." Alice said as she was hanging up her coat and keys.

"Don't keep her waiting, go!" Alice ordered as she pushed me out the door.

OMOMOMOMOM(Clarissa)

The instant Alice left after helping me inside the house and I saw my sister's face, I knew I was in hot water. Rachel was staring at me with those eyes that said she knew all about my little detour.

"Clarissa why did you sneak off to their house? Why didn't you just ask straight up?" I rolled my eyes. If only Rachel could see WHY things were kept from her, maybe she wouldn't be so pissed off all the time.

"Alice thought I would be of use finding out why Greg left, and for that matter I was! And if I'd asked you straight up you wouldn't let me go. But guess what Rachel, I don't have to ask you. You are my older sister, not my mother. And I am of legal age to be making my own decisions. I'm a SENIOR IN HIGH SCHOOL!!!! I know you may not understand the things that I do because I love Greg, but maybe if you'd get out of the house you'd meet someone!" I picked up the crutches that were sitting by the door for whatever reason, pushed myself out of my wheelchair, and climbed the stairs myself. I knew I shouldn't have done it, and I knew it wasn't a good idea to be putting pressure on my arms just yet, but I was mad, and I didn't care. By the time I had reached the top of the stairs I was out of breath. I rested a moment then went the rest of the distance to my room. I closed the door and made my way over to my bed, I let the crutches down onto the floor and flopped back onto the bed.

"You know that really wasn't a good idea." I bolted up right and saw Greg standing in the corner by my room. I took a deep breath and tried to calm my heart rate.

"You are such a creeper sometimes. And yes I know it was stupid. I needed to get up here, Alice had already left, I didn't know you were here, and I wasn't about to ask little miss junior mom for help. If you heard the argument, then you'll know we're not on the best of terms at the moment." I said though gritted teeth. He came over and took my hand.

"Don't worry, it'll all pass soon enough. So what was it that made you pass out earlier, before I got home?" I looked down at my socks.

"Do we really have to talk about that right now?" He nodded. "You won't like this but, when Jasper told me that you were the one who changed my mother, I overreacted." His small smile had now turned into a deep frown.

"Are you mad at me?" I looked him straight in the eye, to make sure he understood I wasn't lying.

"No. I'm not. Sure it was a shock, I never would have guessed it in a million years. Now I don't think we need to tell the rest of my family just yet, I think every family member of mine who lives here might try to kill you, including my mother. I'm just glad she never saw you, or else we would be in big trouble right now. But no, I'm not mad at you, I don't hate you, and I do want to see you again."

"Are you developing some kind of mind reading powers?" He asked with a small smile, the frown was nowhere in sight. "Because you just answered every question I was about to ask you." I shook my head.

"No, I just knew. Remember the first time I used my power on you? I was sure after that episode that you would hate me and never want to see or speak to me again. But you proved me wrong, thank heavens." He hugged me.

"I'm just glad your home." I whispered.

"I'm very glad to be back home. I missed my pumpkin, more than you could ever know."

"I think I have an idea." I said with a yawn.

"I think it's past this little princesses' bed time. I nodded.

"Am I being promoted to princess now?" I asked though half open eyes.

"We'll talk about your promotion in the morning." He answered with a small chuckle.

"Mmkay." He started humming something that I didn't have the energy to try and recognize. It was so beautiful that I fell asleep within a few minutes.

**A/N: I wanted to get this posted for you, I typed it yesterday, so I'm sorry if it's not that great. I had an AWESOME dream last night for the next chapter, so I wanted to get this posted so I could work on the next chapter. Tomorrow's Halloween, so enjoy the one night you can be something you're not!! ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: The weather can do whatever it wants, but SM's characters are still all hers. **

Chapter 19

Greg's POV

I sat and watched Clarissa sleep. It was simply magical, there was no other way to describe her. All of a sudden I spaced out.

It was exactly like the scene Edward had shown me when he was talking about Bella's pregnancy except instead of Edward it was me and instead of Bella it was Clarissa. The scene changed to when the baby was trying to get out, only instead of Clarissa surviving the pregnancy she died.

I jerked back to reality. I was resting against Clarissa's bed, my breathing came in short quick gasps. What had just happened? It was almost like a dream, but that couldn't have been possible. I made myself calm down, Clarissa wasn't pregnant, and she never would be. We had already talked about it. Then I noticed a new scent, a vampire's. Then there was a scream from Katrina's room. Clarissa jerked awake.

"What was that?"

"I don't know. It came from your mom's room. Stay here, I'll go take a look." I jogged down the hall and opened the door.

"Katrina, are you alright? What happened?" Her breathing was the same as mine after that weird vision.

"I don't know what it was. I was just sitting here, reading, when this vision-like thing came over me."

"I had one just a few seconds before you. What was yours?"

"One scene I was standing with all of my family, the next they were all pale and unmoving. My eyes were bright red. I killed my family, it was all me." She started dry sobbing. I walked over and took her hand.

"Listen, these visions must be false. Mine was of Clarissa getting pregnant. We had both agreed that this wasn't going to happen, and you would never kill your family. You have too much self-control to do that." Again I noticed the scent from Clarissa's room.

"Do you smell that new scent? I know it's a vampire who did this to us. This person must know both of our pasts, but I don't know the scent. Do you?" She took a deep breath.

"It smells like a friend of mine, but with a vampire twist. Stupid human memory, I can't remember her name. Thelma! That was it. She could be nasty, always held a grudge."

"What did she look like?" I asked quickly. When I had bitten Katrina, I did remember one person walking by, and it was another vampire.

"She was tall, skinny, had jet black hair, a scar over her left eye, and she had golden eyes…Oh my god! I was friends with a vampire!"

"And that's exactly the description of the person who passed by when I bit you." Her eyes went huge.

"YOU did that to me?!?!?!?!?" I nodded gravely.

"I never meant to cross the treaty line, I was relatively new to the area, but that's still no excuse. Not a day has gone by that I haven't regretted it. But how does Thelma know you are here?"

"I don't know. She was always able to follow me no matter where I went. I never saw her, but I always got a Christmas card from her."

"A tracker, and now she has found you here."

"But I don't understand why she would go after you?"

"Because I ruined your friendship by turning you. And she's mad at you for never getting back in touch with her. You did say that she held a grudge."

"What if she's going after the rest of my family?! I'll go check on Tyler and then Jerry."

"Wait, if she'll go after anyone it'll be Clarissa. She wants revenge." Then we both heard a scream from Clarissa's room. Katrina was out of the room faster than I was. I turned around and was right on her heals in no time.

OMOMOMOMOM(Clarissa)

I was awakened by a scream. And it wasn't pleasant, I'm always grumpy if I get woken up. I saw Greg was still here, so I turned to him.

"What was that?"

"I don't know. It came from your mom's room. Stay here, I'll go take a look." I frowned, but let him go. I would only slow him down. I needed these bones to heal and I needed them to heal fast. After a few seconds I realized that I couldn't stay here. I sat up and twisted myself so that I could reach my crutches. But the instant I put my hand on the first crutch, someone grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me back.

"You're not going anywhere missy." I was about to scream when she put her hand over my mouth. "Don't even think about it!" She hissed. I didn't know who this lady was, but I wanted her off of me. I squirmed and fought but she just held me down with a firmer grip. I used my good leg to kick her hard in the abs, but when I did I broke it. I screamed at the pain, but her hand prevented any sound what so ever from escaping my mouth. I tried to think quickly as I was still fighting to get her off of me. I bit her hand that was over my mouth but that didn't do anything but piss her off more. She brought up her leg and kicked my ribs. I screamed again at the pain, and then she slapped me.

"Shut up you stupid little girl. You aren't going to win against a vampire, you're a weak little human. And you're going to pay for your boyfriend's mistake. He should have NEVER bitten you little pathetic mother. And since he took away my favorite person, I'm going to take away his. Now if you hold still this will only hurt for a little bit." She said with a laugh.

Once she said this I fought harder than ever, but she just continued to press down harder and harder until my struggling stopped. Her smile was sinister and her bright red eyes were searching my neck. Then faster than I could realize, she leaned down and bit me. Her hand slid off my mouth and I opened it up and screamed as loud as I could.

I could feel her draining my life-giving blood. I would be only a matter of a few seconds and I would be dead. I couldn't keep my eyes open much longer. And then all of a sudden she was gone. I opened my eyes, and saw my mom and Greg struggling this vampire into an unbreakable grasp.

"Never mess with my family Thelma! I'll take care of her, Greg take care of my daughter!" Only then did I realize the searing pain that was running though my body. Thelma smiled evilly.

"It's too late for your daughter Katrina. My venom spreads faster than any normal vampire's venom. She'll be one of us in a matter of seconds." I saw my mother yank her out the window.

"Take care of her, don't let her change!" She said before she disappeared.

"Clarissa, I'm going to suck the venom out and then we'll go to Carlisle." I only nodded my head. I felt his teeth sink into where she had bitten me. It burned worse than Thelma's venom. I screamed and screamed until he stopped.

"Where are your first aid supplies?" I heard Greg ask.

"Bathroom, cabinet behind mirror." I managed to say though clenched teeth. Greg was gone and back within a blink of an eye. My mom climbed back in the window.

"Clarissa calm down. You're going to hyperventilate. She's gone sweetie. Thelma is gone for good."

"She…….tried…….to……..kill…….me!" I gasped. I felt pressure on my neck. I knew Greg's med school instincts had kicked in and I was very glad he had training.

"I know sweetie, but she's gone now." My mom tried to hug me, and I screamed.

"She…broke…my ribs…and….my….good leg!" I tried to sound normal but it wasn't working.

Suddenly I wasn't in my bed, I was in midair.

"Put me down! Put me down!!" I screamed.

"Clarissa we need to go to my house. Carlisle can help you better than I can."

"No, no don't take me there. They'll hurt me, they'll drink what little blood I have left!"

"No, Clarissa. My family would never do that."

"Don't let them hurt me, don't take me there!" I screamed.

"Greg hand her to me, go call Carlisle." I could feel him handing me off to my mother and then I was back on my bed.

"Carlisle, its Greg. Clarissa's been attacked by a vampire. How soon can you get over here?.....Okay, can Jasper take it?...Alright, bring him too." I heard his phone snap shut.

"Clarissa don't worry Carlisle and Jasper are on their way. But you need to calm down. Please my little princess, calm down!" I tried to calm my breathing because I knew it would calm my heart rate, but the gasps only slowed a little.

"It hurts to breath." I gasped. Then I heard my door open.

"What is going on in here?!?!" I heard my dad roar. I heard him gasp, he must have seen me.

"She was attacked. Do you remember my friend Thelma? Well she did this." I opened my eyes to see my father trembling.

"She's gone. Don't worry I took care of her, Jerry." His trembling calmed a little, and I felt his rough fingers wiping the tears off my face.

"Clarissa are you okay?"

"I'm alright daddy. It doesn't hurt to breath anymore." My gasping had suddenly stopped and I was able to breathe normally. I felt someone, probably Greg, poking my ribs where they had been broken.

"Does that hurt Clarissa?"

"No and my good leg feels normal again." I felt him move my leg.

"Sure enough it's not broken."

"What's happening to me?" I wailed. I started crying all over again and my breath began coming in short shallow gasps once again. My dad walked over and picked me up. He rocked me back and forth in his arms but my hysterics didn't calm down, and I was feeling light headed.

"Daddy…put….me…down. I….am….dizzy." I gasped. Greg looked at his watch and murmured something too low for me to hear. I felt my dad set me back down on the bed and I heard the door opening again. I prayed that it was Carlisle, I wanted to know what was going on.

"Sissy! What's wrong?!" This was the last thing my little brother needed to see. I was a mess, I tried to calm down, and succeeded a little.

"Tyler let her be."

"But daddy, she needs a doctor." He stated simply while climbing up into my dad's lap.

"Don't worry Tyler, my dad is on his way. He should be here any minute." As soon as Greg finished his sentence, I heard my bedroom door open and I knew that it had to be Carlisle and Jasper.

I could feel myself calming down. My chest didn't hurt when I took a breath, I wasn't gasping, and my heart rate wasn't through the roof. I knew it wasn't on my own doing, but I didn't care. It just felt good to get enough oxygen into my lungs.

"Is there any venom in her system?"

"I don't think so. I sucked it all out, her blood tasted clean. But her injuries sustained from the vampire are suddenly healed and healed correctly."

"You know the two of you don't need to whisper, everybody's up." Greg looked at me funny and both Jasper and Carlisle looked shocked.

"You heard that?" Greg asked. I nodded. "That was too low for any normal human to hear. Maybe Thelma wasn't lying, maybe her venom had already advanced your scenes and started healing your injuries before I was able to suck it out." Carlisle was the fastest to process this possibility.

"Clarissa tell me when you can't hear me anymore." I nodded and he started muttering something. I didn't pay much attention to the words just how well I could hear them.

"Okay I lost you." I said after about a minute. He nodded.

"It's not true vampire level, but its most certainly stronger hearing than the average human. Does your vision seem any sharper?"

"Now that you mention it, it does seem sharper. I can read the words on my history textbook on the dresser just fine. And my sense of smell seems stronger too. I wonder something, if the venom healed the injuries that Thelma gave me, could it have healed the injuries I got from my car crash?"

"It's very possible. Do you want to try putting a little weight on your leg?" I nodded and then proceeded to stand. My legs wobbled for a second, from lack of use, but my broken leg felt the same as my other, only heavier. I tried lifting Tyler up in my arms and didn't feel a thing at all. I tossed him and caught him without any pain.

"I think it's safe to say it did." Jasper said with a chuckle.

"Sissy does this mean you're all better?" Tyler asked from my dad's lap.

"Except for the scar on my neck where she bit me, I'm fine."

"She bit you?!" I nodded.

"That's why my senses are better than normal humans. A little bit of her venom got into my system long enough to make small changes." All of a sudden Tyler started shaking, like dad had been earlier.

"CLARISSA GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Greg yelled. He yanked me back towards him by the collar of my pajama shirt. There was a loud crack with scraps of clothing going everywhere and instead of a little boy there was a medium sized wolf on the floor in front of my father. I skirted behind Greg, and then stuck my head out from behind him. The explosion had startled me but not harmed me.

"Tyler? Is that you?" The wolf started walking over to me and I walked out from behind Greg.

"Be careful Clarissa, he isn't trained yet. And he might not know his own strength."

"I know Dad, but Tyler wouldn't hurt me on purpose."

"That's what I'm worried about." he muttered.

"I heard that." I stuck my tongue out at him but kept moving forward towards Tyler. I carefully sat down on my bedroom floor and spread my legs out so he could lie down in my lap. To my surprise he did. He circled three times and then plopped down and put his head on my leg. There was a lift in the atmosphere as everyone seemed to relax. I had told my dad Tyler wouldn't hurt me.

I ran my hands though his fur, it was soft and coarse at the same time, and it looked exactly like his hair color. As I pet him he made this sound that sounded almost like purring from a kitten. I giggled to think of this wolf as once a small little kitten or as the little baby my brother had once been. I glanced up at the clock and saw that it was 1 am.

"Happy seventh birthday Tyler." I murmured in his ear. He looked up at me and then licked my face.

"Ewww!!" I squealed as I scooted away. "That's gross Tyler!" His husky bark sounded so funny, I just kept laughing with him. Soon enough everybody joined in. I yawned and moved back to a position where I was next to him and quickly fell asleep next to his warm body of fur, worn out by the night's events.

**A/N: I think that was my longest chapter ever! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Until next time!! ;) **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: It's been a while but all Twilight characters belong to SM**

Chapter 20

Clarissa's POV

I stretched awake, and found a large beam of sun on my face. I groaned, it was too soon for there to be light in my face.

"Good morning, beautiful." I turned my head and saw Greg standing in my doorway.

"Good morning. What day is it?" I felt that stiffness that you could only get from sleeping a really long time.

"It's almost Saturday afternoon." My eyes bulged.

"Crap I slept through Friday. Did Alice drop off my work from Thursday? I don't want anything to be late." He smiled.

"Yes, Alice dropped off your school work and picked up Friday's load." I sighed. Catching up was always a hard thing to do and I couldn't fall behind again with finals the week after next.

"Good. Oh wow my neck is really sore." As I rubbed my hands over my neck I felt the bite marks left by Thelma on Thursday. And they hurt.

"Greg, can you still see the bite marks from Thursday night?" His brow furrowed.

"What bite marks? What happened Thursday night besides my return?" Now it was my turn to be confused.

"Don't you remember? Thelma attacked me, and then you saved me." He shook his head.

"Clarissa, that never happened." This got me mad.

"Yes it did! And I have the bite marks on my neck to prove it!"

"Clarissa, there are no bite marks on your neck. Calm down and we'll go talk to Carlisle." I slammed my hands down onto the bed, furious.

"Gosh darn it Greg, yes it did happen! I did get bit! I do have the bite marks, I can feel them! And they hurt. And stop toying with me, you're giving me a splitting headache!!" He looked at me as though I was crazy.

"Clarissa, come on I think we need to go see Carlisle at the hospital. I think some of the pain medications you're on might be causing this." I screamed.

"NO IT HAPPENED!" I buried my head in my hands trying to relieve the pain. No one believed me, but I knew it happened. I knew I wasn't crazy and I knew it wasn't the pain medications. I KNEW IT! My head felt like it was going to split open from the pain. I screamed and screamed but no one came to help. Greg seemed to have disappeared. And neither my mother nor my father seemed to hear me.

I jerked awake, finally for real, screaming from the nightmare. My breathing came in short shallow gasps and I was terrified. I looked over by my door and there was Greg. I screamed again, the scene too close to my nightmare.

"Clarissa, calm down. You're okay, no one is going to hurt you."

"What…..is……today?" I gasped.

"It's almost Saturday afternoon." I screamed again, remembering that exact quote.

"Sissy, calm down. I promise nothing is going to hurt you. Nothing is gonna get past me." It was a new voice. I looked up to see my little brother standing in my doorway. I calmed my breathing just a little bit. He walked over to my bed and hopped up on it. Then he leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Nothing's ever gonna hurt you while I'm here, I promise." I smiled. "But I need to finish lunch, my tummy says so." I laughed lightly as he jumped down and walked out of the door.

"What happened, pumpkin?" I held out my hand, I wasn't quite ready to talk. He seemed to get the idea and put his on top of mine.

I tried to shake off the dream, but wasn't too successful. I looked up at Greg and saw him staring at my neck. Gosh, I was so predictable, I really did need to figure out how to change that.

"No, predictability is good, it helps me help you better. I know what you'd want, it's easier to do it ahead of time, before it becomes a problem." I looked down and sure enough our hands were still together."I promise I remember everything that happened Thursday night. The bite mark still looks a little nasty. Not as bad as last night, but I don't think its healing as fast as it should."

"Oh great… Let me see it." He frowned slightly.

"Are you sure you really want to see it, I don't want you to pass out or flip out again."

"Is it really that bad?"

"I don't think so, but I don't know what you would think."

"Then I still want to see it." He nodded and helped me up. "I can walk on my own now remember." He nodded again, but still wouldn't let go of my waist as we walked to the bathroom across the hall. I flipped on the light, and then turned my neck. I gasped at the reflection. It wasn't bleeding, but it was very red and puffy. It did look rather ugly. I grabbed my washcloth and wetted it with some warm water and soap and tried to clean off my neck. It did look a little better once I had cleaned it off.

"I suppose that Neosporin wouldn't do much for this." I asked Greg.

"I don't know, but I think that you're probably right. Come on why don't I help you downstairs for some lunch." My stomach growled right on cue.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea. And it's so sweet of you to escort me oh kind prince." He picked me up off the floor.

"Princesses shouldn't have to worry about getting their feet dirty." I smiled and laughed.

"I've been promoted?" He nodded.

"Don't you remember that conversation?" I thought for an instant.

"Vaguely… But I enjoy being a pumpkin. Being a Princess takes talent that I don't have, like coordination."

"Alright I'll call you pumpkin, but you'll always be a princess to me." I laughed at how cheesy he sounded, but I knew he was sincere. "You're right that did sound rather cheesy."

"My tummy's getting impatient. Let's go eat."

**I do apologize for the long absence. I had never dreamt that school would ever be this crazy!! I hope that y'all are enjoying the holidays. We had a few snow flurries today, I still think it's too early. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Until next time! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: The only things I own are my own characters and my plush moose ;) **

Chapter 21

Greg and I spent the rest of the afternoon together. He helped me with the load of homework the teachers assigned over the weekend. He helped me get used to walking around again, even though my casts were still on. He even took me out for a cup of coffee at Starbucks. Although, I had to stay in my wheelchair since we were in public. Since I had been walking around all day, it was rather uncomfortable to sit in the wheelchair for a few hours. I realized it would be even longer in the coming week, with seven hours a day for five days spent sitting in a wheelchair. I couldn't wait for next weekend, it was in the time frame of normal human healing and hopefully Carlisle would agree to taking off the various casts.

Greg had gone home for the night, promising to return as soon as he could the next day, or later tonight. Mom, Dad, Tyler, and I were finally sitting down for a semi-normal dinner. It wasn't like Mom was going to eat anything, but hey; it's the thought that matters.

"Dad, have you seen Rachel? I haven't seen her since the night we fought."

"Clarissa, Rachel went back home a while ago. I think it might have been later that night."

"Oh…." Great, now it was my fault, I was going to have mend that relationship too.

"Are we going to church tomorrow?" I asked as I heaped mashed potatoes onto my plate.

"Well that depends. Are you feeling up to it?" He responded as he passed me the chicken.

"I feel fine, a little tired from going all day, I'm not quite used to that. But I think that being around people would be good for me."

"I certainly agree. Being around people would be good for you. Do you have any objections Katrina?"

"I do have one, Tyler." Tyler looked up from his plate, his face in a pout.

"What did I do?" He asked as he folded his arms. Mom hesitated.

"Well, after your outburst the other night, I'm a little worried if something or someone were to set you off at church, what would happen."

"No one would do that Mom, we always sit by ourselves at church, I don't even think anybody knows us."

"It's true Katrina, we've just gone to Sunday service, nothing more, incase anything ever happened."

"Oh, all right. I guess it wouldn't hurt." I smiled, victory was sweet.

After dinner, went up to my room, and turned on my computer. Since I now knew that both of my parents could hear me talk, no matter where I was in the house, I needed a new way to have private conversations. Texting would be too hard, not to mention they have a character limit. I figured we could talk over computer for the time being. Mom and Dad could hear me type, but they wouldn't know what I was typing unless they were in my room. And hopefully I would be able to notice that, although there were no guarantees.

_**hey Greg, are you guys going to church tomorrow?  
**__pumpkin, I think so. even if they aren't I'll be sure that I'm there. __**  
sweet. did you happen to see when Rachel left?  
**__nope. it's been a while hasn't it, since she left?  
__**yea, I somehow just realized it tonight. I need to call her. I totally fudged this up.  
**__fudged what up?  
__**my relationship with my sister. I wish I could time travel. I just get this feeling that something's gone wrong and she's in trouble or hurt. call it a sister's intuition.  
**__do you want me to make a side trip down to Kansas tonight?__**  
no thanks. but that's so sweet of you. I need to repair my own mistakes myself.  
**__you're welcome. it's part of what I'm here for. let me know if you need anything.__**  
you bet I will. when are finals again?  
**__not this coming week, but the week after.__**  
oh I can't wait to be done with school!! I just don't know what I'm going to do afterwards.  
**__college.__**  
no, I mean the other options.  
**__CLARISSA!__**  
okay sorry, I won't bring it up again.  
**__thank you. it's not all its cut out to be. trust me.__**  
I do, but I want to form my own opinions  
**__pumpkin this isn't like your hair color. you can't reverse it.__**  
I know, I still have the right to form my own opinion don't I?  
**__yes, but later.__**  
believe it or not that wasn't the only option I was thinking about  
**__oh, and what was the other one__**  
you'll get mad at me if I tell you.  
**__no I won't. I promise__**  
but I know you will.  
**__fine. what music are you listening to?__**  
what does that have anything to do with this?  
**__just answer the question please__**  
Canon In D.  
**__isn't that a wedding song?__**  
I don't know, it's a classic, I love it.  
**__you're thinking about marriage. __**  
stupid song.  
**__no you're right it is a classic. and it's pretty.__**  
so are you mad at me?  
**__for thinking about marriage—no,__**  
good  
**__depending on whom the other was.__**  
who do ya think?  
**__hey for all I know it could be some other random person__**  
yea and I'm gonna shrink down to 4 ft  
**__hey don't use that tone with me young lady, I know where you live.__**  
that's a good thing too! Mom is calling, see ya tomorrow church  
**__you got it my pumpkin princess __**  
:) thanks prince charming  
**__;) _

**Author's note: So I'm going to TRY and wrap this story up. Sorry it's been so long. But I'm finding myself having more free time this semester. (Study hall!) So another chapter could be up very soon. But please don't hold me to it! Song of the week: Cannon In D. :) **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: The only characters that are mine are the ones I created. The rest belong to S.M. **

Chapter 22

I was dressed for church and the rest of the family was sitting in the back row. I was sitting in a pew all alone. My wheelchair was folded up and put under the pew in front of me. I was searching for Greg along with the rest of his family. As far as I could tell, they weren't here. My phone buzzed, I instantly read the text hoping that it was from whom I wanted it to be. _I'll be there soon. Just left the house. Rest of the family went out._ I sighed and turned around. Although he never said anything that could let anyone else know he was a vampire, I knew what he meant. They had gone out for a hunt. I sighed again. Now I felt bad. If anything he needed to hunt more because of me, and here I was keeping from his breakfast.

"Honestly Clarissa, I'm fine." I jumped, startled that he had gotten here so quickly; and surprised that I hadn't heard him sit down.

"What must the people around think? You're not here one instant and then here the next!" I hissed.

"Relax. You worry too much pumpkin. I walked at a normal pace though the church. It's a public place." I sighed. He was right as usual, I do worry too much.

"Thank you. At least some one around here admits their faults. Next step, try to worry less. I'm not stupid."

"First, since when do vampires have faults? And second, I never said you were stupid. You're probably the smartest person on the planet."

"First, since Adam and Eve at that forbidden piece of fruit. And thanks, I know you never said that, I was just stating fact." The organ began to play and he brought his finger up to his lips. "Now you had better be quiet and pay attention or I'll just move now." he whispered. I smiled and turned my attention to the front.

An hour later, I stretched and started to stand up. Greg grabbed my arm and yanked me back down.

"You're still supposed to be broken, remember?" he hissed.

"Oh yea… I'm sorry." I mouthed. "Did anybody see me?"

"I don't think so." he whispered back. He grabbed my wheel chair from underneath the pew and popped it open. I slid from the pew into the chair and I tried to make it look like it took a lot of effort.

"That's better. But you're trying too hard to make it look real. Just relax a little. I can cover for you if need be." I scowled, frustrated with my inability to do what was needed every day if I wanted to be a vampire.

"I hate this chair. It draws so much attention." I grumbled.

"That's life, stop complaining." he said with a smile.

"Quit being a smart-alec." I tossed back at him.

Even though we were just sitting in the back of the church, there were an uncountable number of people who came up and asked what happened and if I was alright. Once I started telling the story, they had somehow already heard it. _I know Carlisle wouldn't talk. How do they know already?_ I asked while Greg's hand was entwined in mine. _I don't know. He only told us about it. He doesn't talk much with the other doctors. Maybe the lady who hit you squealed._ Oh yea there was another person in this equation. I wondered what had happened to that lady. I never even knew her name. Before anyone else could have the time to question me, Greg pushed me out to his car, my family had already left. WAIT….

"He told you guys?! As in the entire family?!" Greg nodded. I flushed a tomato red.

"Of course, it's not like they didn't know about you, they just didn't know who you were. Emmett loves to tease me about it. He won't let me forget it. Rosalie joins him in the fun. And they're right to chide me. It was after all my fault." I rolled my eyes.

"Would you stop worrying and obsessing over that stupid accident. If I had the common sense to keep the car in park and not talk and drive this would have never happened. It was my fault."

"Well if I had the common sense God had given a squirrel, then I wouldn't have told you over the phone. I would have lied to you and then confessed later." I sighed, this was going nowhere.

"Well if we can't be honest in our relationship what kind of relationship would it be? It's both of our faults; it's neither of our faults! How about that for an answer?"

"That sounds like a fine answer to me."

"You really know how to push my buttons. You better be careful, or I might just have another person push me around for the next week!" He put on a fake shocked face.

"You wouldn't dream of doing such a rash thing pumpkin. Would you?"

"Oh you very well know I would!" He smiled smelling an easy victory.

"No you wouldn't. And we both know it." I hung my head in defeat.

"You know me too well. And the fact that I'm predictable doesn't help either." We pulled up to the house and to my surprise dad's car wasn't in the driveway. "Would you like to come in for a few minutes?" He thought about this for a few seconds.

"Sure. Why not?" I smiled, here was my easy victory.

We settled on the couch sitting next to each other. Of course he insisted on wrapping a blanket around me. He always did that. He claimed it was because I was still healing. I knew this was bogus and so did he, but I went along with it. And there really were times that I got cold, however, it's not like I would tell him. But it wouldn't matter for too much longer. The doorbell rang before we could even turn on the TV.

"Could you get that please, incase it's someone human."

"Sure. I think it's one of your friends, Leah, isn't it?" I nodded. I hadn't seen Leah in forever. I'd been stuck at home and when I had time, I had been spending it with Greg and his family. I was glad that she was finally coming over. I popped the foot rest, trying to make it look like I still had a broken leg and arms. Leah came rushing in with a huge smile on her face.

"Clarissa!! I haven't seen you in forever! Oh you look so much better than when I came to the hospital. When are you getting your casts off? Are you coming to school tomorrow? How's finally being in a good relationship working for you?" She was bubbling as usual.

"Leah! I know. Thanks…? You came to the hospital? Hopefully next week, I'll have to see. Yes. Wonderful, I'll tell you more about that later." I ran though all her questions as I counted them off on my fingers. She rolled her eyes.

"You never gush about anything. It's always short, simple, and sweet with you."

Greg came and sat back down with me. I knew he had heard everything, but just giving us the room to ourselves was a nice gesture. I realized that I hadn't really introduced them to each other.

"Where are my manners? Greg this is my best friend Leah. Leah, this is my boyfriend Greg." They shook hands and smiled at each other. Leah didn't seem as freaked out about the Cullens as most of the other students did.

"You two are so cute together. The vampire and the human with a mixed up family that can't seem to make up its mind on what side its taking. It's a new version of Romeo and Juliet."

Our mouths dropped simultaneously. Our thoughts were the exact same thing. _ HOW DOES SHE KNOW THIS?!?!_

**AN: Okay don't hate me please. I know it's been a while, and I left you with a cliffy. But don't hate me please. I have an ending in sight. So hopefully this will get wrapped up soon. I might skip a few months but it won't be more than that. I'm so excited to finish this up! I even have another story idea. :) Hope that once that gets up, you all will take a look at it. Song of the week: Picnic of the World by Tom Chapin. It's an oldie but I love it, even now. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: All popular characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. –I realized that I hadn't typed something I thought I had. So I added in a few bits. It's not much, but it was bugging me. ;)**

Chapter 23

In a mere matter of seconds, Greg had Leah pinned to the wall by her neck, snarling.

"How do you know this?" He snarled. Leah laughed.

"Whoa there bloodsucker. Do I need to remind you of the treaty? You're awfully close to stepping out of bounds aren't you?"

"I am in danger of doing no such thing." He snarled back at her. "Now answer my question!" Leah laughed again and shoved Greg off of her. He fell to the floor, but was back up in the blink of an eye. Leah placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, it's not that hard to figure out. I'm what this family should have been, what they side they started out on, what side they should have STAYED on, what Clarissa should have been! We should have been the ones hunting you, not the other way around! You should have been the enemy, not the ally." My eyes bulged.

"Leah, you're a werewolf? How come you didn't tell me?" Leah shrugged.

"For the same reason you didn't tell me that you didn't tell me you were dating a bloodsucker!"

"I haven't had time to tell you!"

"Watch it werewolf. You wouldn't want to overexcite the patient." Leah rolled her eyes.

"Oh bite me."

"I'd be glad to." Greg smiled and then pounced on Leah. The two of them began to fight. Greg was snapping at Leah and Leah was throwing punches left and right at Greg. I sat and gaped before my mind caught up to me. Someone was going to get hurt. I stood and ran over to the two.

"STOP IT!" I yelled. Greg had Leah pinned up against the wall again.

"Oh, so now you're a liar and a traitor?"

"Huh?"

"You're standing without crutches. I thought you broke your leg." I looked at her.

"You promise you won't flip." She nodded. "I got bit." Leah began to shake and kicked Greg off of her again. He flipped over me and landed on his feet.

"YOU BIT HER?" she roared. I thrust my arms out between the two of them.

"NO, NO, NO! I was bit by another vampire, Greg kept me human. But the venom had already healed me and it gave me some basic vampire abilities."

"So you're becoming one of them? You're choosing them over me?" Leah began shaking all over again, harder this time.

"Leah, I'm not choosing anybody yet. It was an accident." Leah wouldn't stop shaking and this huge growl escaped her lips.

"Clarissa, MOVE!" Greg shoved me out of the way as a loud snap filled the air. I hit the ground with a loud thud, but nothing seemed broken. I looked over towards Greg and Leah. Only Leah wasn't there anymore, in her place was this giant light blonde wolf. I screamed and scrambled back over to the couch.

"So, this is what it feels to transform." The wolf said.

"Leah? You can talk?" The wolf nodded and smiled.

"Yea it's me. I guess that wolves can have powers just like your bloodsuckers." She bounded across the room in two steps, jumped up on me, set her paws on my shoulders, and gave my face a big lick with her huge tongue.

"Leah, GET OFF OF ME!" When she pulled away I felt blood flow from my shoulders. The sleeves of my dress were in ruins and my shoulders had huge gashes in them from her paws. If that wasn't enough, her claws got caught in my two casts on my arms. Leah tugged and tugged until she finally broke them off. And then it happened again with my leg.

"OOOOWWW!"

"Oh my gosh! Clarissa…..I…I…..am so sorry." She backed up to corner and cowered.

"Until you know your own strength I suggest you avoid humans. You're going to need some training so this doesn't happen again. I suggest you leave the house before Jerry and or Katrina gets home."

"Too late." I heard someone growl. I snapped my head away from my bleeding shoulders just in time to see my dad transform from a human to a wolf.

"Dad, no! Don't hurt Leah!" The two of them were already though the glass door, and running out into the forest. I looked over at Tyler. His face was all screwed up like he was thinking really hard.

"What's wrong Tyler?"

"I can't turn Sissy. Why?"

"Honestly Tyler, you shouldn't have turned already. Traditionally, werewolves don't turn until their teenage years. I think it was just a fluke, you still have a while. Come here and give me a hug." He shook his head.

"Sissy, you need to get to the doctor." I remembered my bleeding gashes, I hadn't really forgotten them, but Tyler was more important. Greg had covered my gashes with old kitchen towels and was trying to slow down the bleeding.

"He's right you know. Come on Tyler, you can come too. Go get in my car." Tyler nodded and ran out to Greg's car.

"Why is he coming?" I asked.

"Because, once I drop you off, I need to leave and go find your dad and Leah. I don't want anything to happen that they might regret." My heart quickened. "Calm down, Clarissa. You're going to bleed out before I can get you to the hospital." I groaned as he picked me up and walked me out to the car.

"Do I have to go there? I've been at the hospital too much. Besides I don't have a story," I complained as he set me in the car.

"But I do. We're going to tell the truth."

"WHAT?"

"We're going to say that you and I went for a quick walk after church, of course you were in your wheelchair, and got attacked by a wolf on the trail. After I dropped you off at the hospital, I went to go find the wolf. If they ask, explain what happened with your casts; if they don't, then don't bother. That way if Carlisle gets wind of this through the hospital grape vine, he'll know exactly what happened. Did you hear that Tyler?"

Tyler nodded.

"I hate lying." he said as Greg pulled out of the neighborhood.

"I do to buddy. But in this case it's necessary. Besides, if you didn't know what you do, and if I told you I got attacked by a werewolf, you would think I was crazy." I pointed out. Tyler nodded again as Greg pulled up to the emergency room entrance.

"Alright, you two know what to do. I'll see you later and I promise everything is going to be fine." Tyler helped me out of the car and we started walking into the hospital. I looked back at where Greg's car had been, but he was already gone. I sighed; I was just going to have to trust him.

**A/N: So there you have it. No more cliffys….for now! :D Like I said before, I'm trying to work my way to the ending. Song of the week: Life is a Highway by Rascal Flats. I don't think I've picked this one before, but if I have I'm sorry… **


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Regular Twilight characters belong to SM. **

Chapter 24

Tyler and I walked into the hospital and Tyler walked over to the row of open chairs and sat down. I had just turned around to walk over to the desk when someone screamed my name.

"Clarissa!" I pivoted around on my heel and saw Susan, one of my prom friends.

"Hi Susan." I almost waved, but thought better of it, as I was trying to keep the pressure up on the old towels on my shoulders.

"Oh my god! What happened to you?"

"I was….um….attacked by a wolf out in the woods."

"What were you doing out there? Haven't you heard the news reports?" I shook my head.

"I haven't watched the news in a while; I've been trying to heal and stay caught up with school."

"Oh. When are you coming back? I mean not to be rude or anything but you don't have any casts and you look fine."

"The wolf tore them off. My boyfriend was pushing me along the trail in my wheelchair."

"Aww. That's so romantic. Where is he? Who is he?"

"How about I tell you later Susan? I kind of need to get this fixed up." I said motioning to my bleeding shoulders.

"Oh yea. Sorry for distracting you. I'll get you checked in right away; you're in need of attention more than any of the others in here."She muttered as she began walking up to the desk.

"You work here?" Susan nodded.

"It's just until the end of this year. The pay is really good, and the hours aren't too bad."

"That's good to hear."

"Here, just fill this out…oh well….I think you can wait until afterwards. Actually I think we might still have everything in the system from when you were here after you accident. Yup we do. Why don't you just go sit down. Do you need anything?" I shook my head.

"Thanks Susan."

"No problem."

I turned around to head back to where Tyler was sitting and mouthed "Oh my gosh". He smiled and laughed a little. I sat down in the chair next to him and he moved onto my lap.

"Aren't you a little old to be sitting on my lap?" He shook his head.

"I'm never too old, always just old enough." He flashed a big grin my way and I chuckled. A nurse came in and called my name. Tyler hopped off my lap and I stood up. As we walked back I was seriously hoping that Carlisle wasn't on ER duty today. I didn't think that he worked in this part of the hospital, but I wasn't sure. I didn't want my best friend on the wrong side of this argument, I didn't want her dead. It was enough to have her majorly mad at me.

The nurse opened the door and held it open for Tyler and me to go in.

"What took you so long Amy?" The nurse turned around with a look on her face that looked like she had just had a heart attack. Amy was blocking my view, so I poked my head out from behind her. There was a blond haired doctor sitting in a chair with a pen in his hand. He appeared to be on the taller side, and had a slight athletic build, but not too much.

"Good god Dr. Newton! You almost gave me a heart attack. Not all of us run around the hospital like you do. Some of us walk at a normal pace."

"Well normal is too slow." I chuckled and Tyler did the same, thinking of our vampire and werewolf friends and family.

"Indeed; the faster the better." I said.

"Exactly! See Amy, this girl has the right idea. It's all about the mind set. Now, shall we get down to business?" Amy rolled her eyes, smiled, and nodded.

"Go ahead and have a seat on the table, Clarissa. You can sit over in the chair." I noticed that Dr. Newton kept his eyes on Amy, but I nodded and walked over as Tyler headed to the side of the room. He pouted, closed his eyes, and then stuck his tongue out behind Amy's back; Dr. Newton looked over and saw him, but Tyler didn't notice. I smiled and laughed to myself.

"Do you need me to stay, or would you rather I left?" Amy asked as Dr. Newton turned back to her.

"No, no, you can go. I should be fine here." She began to walk out and he finally turned to me. "Oh my gosh! Amy, wait. I need you to hold pressure on one of her shoulders." His facial expression had completely changed, it had gone from care-free and easy to focused and professional in two seconds flat. Amy spun on her heel, snapped on a pair of gloves, and put her hands on my right shoulder as I removed mine. Dr. Newton was already on my left side, removing my hand and tossing the bloody towel in a yellow trash bin. I'd never seen anyone move so fast, even with my messes up family and friends. It was seriously disorienting. Susan, however, must have been right. If I was the most drastic injury that had come in, it had been a slow day.

"How in the world did this happen?" Rats, I was hoping he wouldn't ask this.

"I went for a walk with my…boyfriend in the woods and a wolf attacked me on the trail. It was so bizarre…" I answered as I shuddered slightly. I was wondering if Dad and Greg had caught up with Leah yet. I was hoping that they hadn't, especially my father.

"That's odd, I've never heard of a wolf attacking a human. Especially on a trail," Amy mumbled.

"Me either." The doctor agreed. "Were you with them?" He asked Tyler.

"No, I was back at the house with my dad." Internally I slapped myself, now he was going to ask where dad was.

"Why didn't he come with you guys?" Yup, right on cue.

"He went looking for the wolf."

Dr. Newton directed his next question back at me, but my eyes were on the floor. "Surely, you didn't drive." I shook my head.

"No, no, my boyfriend drove us, and then went to join my father. Tyler, can you go call mom. I'll give you my cell phone." I carefully slid my right hand into my pocket and grabbed my phone, but it hurt like crazy. Tyler came over and got it, just as it rang.

"Hello?" He answered.

"_Oh, Tyler. It's mommy. Where are you and Clarissa?"_

"We're at the hospital, where are you?"

"_YOU'RE WHERE?"_

"The hospital, I just said that mommy. Now where are you?"

"_I'm on my way over."_ Tyler snapped the phone shut and handed it back to me. I shook my head.

"Just put it on the desk."

"Okay. Mommy's on her way over." I nodded. "Can I go out and wait for her?"

"Uh, I guess that would be a good idea. Can you get back to the room where we just were?"

"I don't know. But I'll find it." I bit on my lip. I didn't want him wandering the hospital all alone, it was too fishy.

"Amy, can you take him out to the waiting room? I have things under control here, and then you can go help another doctor." Dr. Newton interjected. As he spoke I felt his hands leave my left shoulder.

Amy didn't look too happy, but she nodded her head, pulled off her gloves, washed her hands and led Tyler from the room."

"Okay, now that they're gone, tell me what really happened. I can smell vampire all over you and something else too." My eyes snapped up from the floor and my heart rate soared. My eyes went directly to his, and I found his friendly gold eyes staring back at me. I sighed and relaxed," Gold, not red." He moved over to my right shoulder, and sighed.

"Don't make me force it out of you, I don't like doing that." He said frowning. I shook my head. Suddenly, my mouth opened before I could stop it.

"My best friend transformed into a werewolf, jumped on me, and her claws sunk into me. That's the other smell you detected, werewolf. Her claws pulled off my casts from my accident about a month ago. My dad transformed and went after her. Greg dropped me off here, and then went back to make sure that nobody would killed." I was shocked at what I had just revealed. I wouldn't have even given that info to my mom, much less a total stranger.

"I told you I'd force it out of you. A werewolf, huh? I've never heard of one, however, this power hasn't failed me yet. It comes in handy, sometimes when I know patients aren't telling the truth. I take it Greg's you boyfriend and the reason you smell like a vampire."

I nodded. "He's part of the Cullen's clan." I glowered up at him. "You don't have to do that ya' know." He smiled.

"But I do, I need the information because I don't run across many vampires who can stand being around a human. And I can tell you're not going to reveal their secrets on your own. You're too loyal. But I'll stop if you'll tell me the truth. Now tell me, are they like me in their feeding habits? You seemed to recognize my eye color."

"Yes, Carlisle, the head of the clan in my eyes, discovered that way of living. The rest of the family follows him." At least he let me say this bit on my own but, I didn't want him to harm the clan.

"Hrm, Carlisle, I've heard that name before. I must have been human, because I won't remember. And don't worry, I won't do anything to them. I might visit, it's nice to find another handful of fish swimming upstream. What's their last name? I might remember where I've heard his name before."

"Cullen." Dr. Newton snapped his fingers.

"Now I remember. Is there a young lady named Bella with them?" I bit my lip, trying to decide if I wanted to tell him or not.

"I can tell if you're lying. You humans really aren't any good at lying." I sighed and nodded my head.

"Yes, with her husband Edward and her daughter Renesmee." I growled, not wanting to blab everything I knew to this stranger. I figured it was his turn with the 20 questions.

"How'd you become a vampire? And how do you know Bella? And if you know Bella, you mustn't be a very old vampire, so how are you working in a hospital? And what's your name?"

"Fair enough. I became a vampire when I traveled to Italy after I finished med school. I went to tour a castle and fell into the trap that the Volturi had set. They're basically the vampire police, however they don't exactly share the same feeding habits. They prefer the natural substance. Bella, well I met her in high school. I had the hugest crush on her, but I was no match for Edward. That's pretty obvious." I detected a slight bitterness in his tone. I felt his hands still working on my shoulder, and I figured I'd do a little investigating. The memories were fuzzy and unclear; but he didn't seem to notice. I actually felt kinda bad for Mike, he really liked Bella.

"Like I said before, I had finished med school right before I was turned. And in all the confusion and chaos, I was tripped and broke my nose and my leg. My leg healed, but somehow my nose didn't heal all of the way. I can't smell humans, only animals."

"Wow. Then you must have been a vegetarian right from the start." Mike nodded and I felt his hands leave my shoulders. And I watched as he disposed of his gloves and washed his hands. He sat in the chair and faced me.

"If my memory serves me correctly, I remember that Carlisle worked in the local hospital. Is he still doing that?"

"Can I answer under my own power?" He thought for a moment, and then nodded. "Yes, Carlisle works in the hospital. He was my doctor after my recent car accident." He picked up my file and flipped until he found what I presumed were records from my previous stay.

"I think it might be a good idea to get an x-ray on those bones, they might not be healed all of the way."

"They are and they have been for a while. See I was bitten by another vampire. Long story short, Greg saved me, but the venom had already started to take effect. It healed my broken bones and gave me some advanced hearing and sight."

"Interesting. I still certainly have a lot to learn about this culture. But I'm sure you probably want to get home. Thank you for helping me out. Let's get you out to your mother and little brother."

"Thank you." I mumbled dropping my eyes to the floor. "I don't suspect that I could carry a backpack on my shoulders tomorrow could I?" I heard him laugh.

"Not a chance."

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long. I promise I didn't forget about the story or you guys and gals. But anyways, I'm not trying to make Mike seem like a bad dude, he won't be in this story, I promise. But Clarissa isn't the most cooperative person when it comes to secrets. Especially with Rosalie looming over her head. I wonder how she'll take that Clarissa just told someone. Song of the week: Welcome to the Future by Brad Paisley just to make the little country part of me happy. **** REVIEW! Until next time! :D **


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Regular characters belong to SM.**

Chapter 25

Dr. Newton walked me out to the waiting room, and almost instantly I was wrapped up in a giant hug from my mother.

"Clarissa, I'm so sorry. I should have come home with you. I should have..."

"Mom, you're squishing me." I gasped. She let go and took a step backwards.

"Sorry." She reached out and touched my shoulders with her cool hands. "What happened?"

"Leah's a werewolf." My mom's eyes panicked.

"Shh. Not here Clarissa." She whispered. I rolled my eyes.

"Mom it's alright. Dr. Newton is like you." She looked up at him.

"Oh." She stuck her hand out. "Katrina." Dr. Newton smiled.

"Mike." He replied as he shook her hand.

"Thank you for taking care of my daughter. I've never met another vampire doctor besides Carlisle. Is it becoming more common?" My mom asked in a voice almost lower than I could hear.

"Here is not the place, there are too many ears." Mike replied. Mom nodded in understanding, and I got the sense that he might have meant me. My mother's voice dipped below the line that I could hear, but I knew she was giving him our address, I could see her mouthing it. Mike nodded and then shook hands again with my mom.

"Take care Clarissa. And remember, no weight on those shoulders." I smiled and nodded.

Mom filled out some paperwork while Tyler and I walked out to the car and waited. Tyler looked up at me and asked,"Sissy, are you going to marry Greg? And if you do, does that mean that you're going to become a vampire? Because I don't want to have to fight with you if you do." I looked down at him, shocked.

"Uh, I don't know if I'm going to marry Greg; I'd certainly like to. And I don't know if I'm going to become a vampire. I don't think that Greg will change me unless it's some dire situation. And if I do become a vampire, who says that we have to fight? Mom and Dad get along fine, even though Dad's a werewolf and Mom's a vampire." Tyler sighed.

"Good, because I don't want to have to fight anybody." He reached up for a hug, and I bent down to give him one.

Mom came out and helped me get settled in the car. As the three of us drove home, the car remained quiet even with the radio on. I looked in the backseat to find Tyler sleeping. I smiled and closed my eyes, but as soon as I did, the car stopped. I suddenly forgot about how tired I was and how much my shoulders hurt. I yanked off my seat belt, dashed from the car, and ran straight into the house.

"DAD!" I yelled as soon as I was in the door. "Are you here? Are you alright?"

He walked down the hallway from the kitchen. "I'm fine Clarissa; I was more worried about you."

"I'm fine. Is Leah alright? Greg?"

"Everyone's fine Clarissa." A voice said from behind me. I jumped and turned around.

"Greg! You scared me!"

"Sorry, your mom said I could come in and see you, if you were feeling up to it." I threw my arms around him for a quick hug. He pulled away and slipped his hand in mine.

"I was so worried about you! Nobody got hurt right, including Leah?"

"Clarissa, he said that no one got hurt. And he's right. Leah's fine, she's back with her parents on the reservation without a scratch. Although that wouldn't be true if I'd had my way."

"DAD! Leah is one of my best friends, so you had better leave her alone, even if she is a werewolf."

"Clarissa, I just don't think that you understand the dangers of being around a new werewolf. They're unpredictable, dangerous, and they don't have any control. What happened today was just a minor scratch compared to what Leah could do to you! She could have killed you!"

"But she didn't! It was an accident Dad! She's my best friend, she wouldn't hurt me!"

"Intentionally." He murmured.

I screamed in frustration, tore my hand from Greg's, stomped upstairs, and slammed my door with all of my might. Which hurt my shoulder like none other. I slumped onto my bed, face first, crying from anger and pain. I heard my window open, but didn't move to acknowledge it. I knew it was Greg, no one else came though my window.

"Clarissa."

"WHAT?" I screamed into my comforter.

"Sit up." And after a pause he added, "Please." I sighed, but complied with what he asked of me. I sat up and turned to face him, my face still streaked with tears." His face crumpled, and he joined me on the bed, and just held me as I cried. I could tell that there was something that he wanted to tell me, but he just held me until my tears stopped awhile later.

"Feel better?" I nodded and he handed me a tissue. I got up and walked to the bathroom where I blew my nose, washed my hands, and splashed my face with some cold water. I looked at myself in the mirror-I was a wreck. I was still in my Sunday dress which was now ruined, my face streaked with redness, my hair was a mess, and my shoulders just looked horrible with the stitches and redness showing. I sighed and walked back to my bedroom.

"Can you step out while I change real quickly?" Greg nodded, and before I could turn around I heard the door shut softly. I changed into a pair of sweats and a shirt. The shirt hurt my shoulders too much, so I slipped on a camisole. Next, I yanked a brush though my tangled hair. A quick glance in the mirror, told me I looked better. So, I walked over and opened the door. He hugged me and led me over to the bed. He motioned me to sit, so I complied. He ran his fingers over the shoulder that I used to slam the door. His icy fingers felt good on my blazing hot wound.

"Mmm." I murmured. He smiled.

"Maybe you should take a few Tylenol since the anesthetic has worn off. It would help the pain." But before I could respond, there was a soft knock at my door as my mother entered my room. She handed me a glass of water and a few Tylenols.

"Now, take 'em. And I'll leave when you finish the water." I sighed and took the pills. I handed her the empty glass and she kissed me and then closed the door as she left the room.

"Maybe you should get some sleep before school tomorrow." I shook my head.

"There was something you wanted to tell me and I have something to tell you."

"It's not important right now. Tell me what you have to say."

"It is important, so you first and then me."

"Well, I agree with your dad about what he said about new werewolves. And I have someone who I want you to talk to. And then see if you still disagree with your dad." I scowled.

"Greg, I told you Leah wouldn't hurt me! Besides can't this wait until later?"

"I guess it will because I'm not going to fight with you. Now what were you going to tell me." I turned away. "Clarissa, we had a deal." I sighed.

"Well, I guess it's more for Bella. Let her know that Mike Newton's in town, and he's gonna stop by. If she doesn't remember the name I'm sure Edward will."

"How did he find us? Bella is supposed to be dead. How did this happen?"

"Oh, he's a vampire now, he's working in the ER at the hospital. He sewed up my shoulders." Greg looked even more stressed. He lifted up my hair and started looking around my neck.

"Chilax, he didn't bite me. He can't even smell humans; that's why he's already able to work at the hospital. He's got lots of questions and he wants answers. And he asked about Bella. I just told him that Carlisle worked at the hospital, too. Was he in today?" Greg shook his head.

"The family went out hunting, remember?"

"Oh yea. Just be careful, he'll make you share things you never planned on saying." I mumbled yawned.

"Well I'll take you to talk to Jacob later. You rest." I nodded, as he tucked me in. And I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

OMOMOMOMOM

She fell asleep quickly, and I watched her for a little while simply because it was so serene. I didn't want to leave, but I knew I needed to talk to Bella and Edward and I needed to hunt. I found a piece of paper and a pen. I scribbled a quick note, set it by her bed, and left though the window. I stop by the house to see if anybody was home. I found Bella sitting with Renesmee in her lap watching a movie.

"Bella."

"Oh, hey Greg. You're back awfully early. Something up?"

"Not much. She's just taking a nap. Is Rosalie home yet?"

"Not yet. Do you need to talk to her?" I shook my head.

"It's you I need to talk to, I just didn't want her listening in."

"Okay…what's up?"

"Do you remember the name Mike Newton?" She thought for a second, made a face, and nodded.

"Yes, why?" I smiled.

"Guess who Clarissa ran into today?" She flipped.

"Mike? Here? How?"

"Don't worry, he's a vampire working in the emergency room at the hospital. He's not stalking you." I glanced around and listened for a moment, just to see if anyone had come into the area. "Clarissa had a run in with a werewolf today, and he was her doctor. Apparently she told him that Carlisle worked at the hospital, and he asked about you."

"I never expected that my past would find me vampire style. But why would she tell him?"

"I don't know, but do you get why I didn't want Rose around?" She nodded. "One thing that bothers me is that she told me to be careful, because he could make me say things I never planned on saying. But she was so tired, and I didn't want to ask what she meant."

"Enhanced ability?"

"Quite possibly. I just don't understand how he could make someone say something they desperately don't want to say."

"I guess we'll find out soon enough. I assume he's going to stop by Carlisle's office at the hospital or attempt to find house somehow."

"That's what I got from Clarissa. When Edward gets back you might want to tell them, same goes for Carlisle."

"You going back to Clarissa's house?" I shook my head.

"I need to hunt." Bella nodded and returned her attention to Renesmee who was braiding her hair in Bella's lap.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: All normal characters belong to SM**

Chapter 26 -Clarissa's POV

"Clarissa, you can't go see Leah and you can't go see Greg. You are grounded for the next month." My dad stood in front of me; his arms folded, his brow furrowed, the typical Dad look.

"Dad! That's totally unfair! What did I do to get me grounded?"

"What did you do? You ran off, got married, and then got pregnant!" My father morphed into Rachel.

"How could you do this to Mom and Dad? It's bad enough that you ran off and eloped with a stinking vampire, and then you go and get yourself pregnant? And you think that crawling back will get you that respect and trust back? If you do, then man, do I have a message for you!" And Rachel morphed into Tyler.

"Sissy what happened to you? You were someone I looked up to. And now you're not even a part of the family tree." Tyler morphed into Leah.

"See I told you this would happen when you started to date a leech." Leah morphed into Greg.

"Clarissa, I don't think it's a good idea if we stay together. I'm a danger to you and your family. But you're much more of a danger to my family. And I'm in love with someone else, I've imprinted on a little werewolf girl."

I woke up with a start and screamed. It had to be a dream, vampires couldn't imprint. I sighed and flopped back onto the pillows but couldn't fall asleep. I glanced over at the clock, it was 10 pm. I sighed and flipped on the light. 2 pieces of paper caught my eye, on from Greg and the other from my parents. I read my parents' note first. They had gone down to the Reservation and taken Tyler; and they weren't sure when they were going to get back. Dad wanted to talk to the Elders. I wasn't sure why Mom and Tyler had gone, but I got up and checked the house anyways. They weren't back, and the doors were all locked. I went back to my room and read Greg's note. He had gone out for a long hunt, and would be back to pick me up for school in the morning. I sighed again and got back up.

I wandered down to the kitchen and warmed up some leftover pizza I found in the fridge. I sat at the table reading a book, but something was nagging at me. I thought back to my dream and tried to figure out what was bothering me… It was Rachel. We hadn't made up yet. I remembered asking Dad about her last night at dinner. I couldn't believe that it was only last night; it seemed like a week ago. I looked back at the clock above the oven, it was only 11 o'clock, she would still be up. I walked over to the phone and dialed her dorm number. Her roommate, Kylie, picked up.

"Hello?" I could hear music pounding in the background.

"Kylie, its Clarissa. Is Rachel there?"

"Rachel? She left a while ago. She came back from staying with you looking like she'd had some major plastic surgery, grabbed all her stuff, and just left."

"She….left?"

"Yea. You mean she's not with you? She didn't tell you or anything?" I heard her snap her gum.

"No, nothing. We haven't heard from her in a while, that's why I was calling. The night she left, we had a fight, and she never called." Some voice called her over the music.

"Well that's weird. I gotta go Clarissa. Bye." She hung up and I stood there with the phone in my hand staring at the wall. I hung it up. Rachel was probably playing a trick on me, she was probably still mad. The school had a parent hotline and I figured I'd try calling that.

"Hello this is Tammy. How may I help you?"

"Hello, I just called my daughter's dorm and her roommate said that she had dropped out. I was wondering if you could confirm that for me."

"Yes I can, what's the name of your daughter?"

"Rachel Brown."

"Alright, give me one second please." I could hear her typing in the background.

"Ma'am, she is no longer enrolled here. I'm sorry, but that's all the information I can give you."

"Alright, thank you Tammy."

I hung up the phone and stood against the kitchen counter, trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together. I grabbed a pad of paper and a pen, and started a list. I knew we'd had a fight the night she left, so she would have been driving home angry. And when she was angry, she got careless. I knew that she wasn't enrolled anymore, and that was so unlike her. Especially since she was a med student. I knew that she had seen Kylie for at least a little bit and Kylie said she looked like she'd had plastic surgery. That's was really bothered me. Rachel was a med student, she didn't have that kind of extra cash, and she never liked the idea plastic surgery. I tried to think about what else had happened that night. The Thelma incident and that was about it.

And then it clicked! Rachel had looked like she'd had plastic surgery because Thelma had bitten her, before she bit me! And no one had been with Rachel because she was driving back from staying here. And she was angry, so she probably took a wrong turn or fell into some sort of trap. That was why she had dropped out of school! People would notice the change and she was a newborn vampire, she wouldn't be able to handle being around all of those people. And she didn't call because any one of us would have detected the change in her voice, not to mention if any of the Cullens were around, they would know what had happened to cause that change.

I needed to call my parents. I tried both of their cell phones, but they were off. I couldn't remember anyone's phone number out on the Reservation, not even Leah's. And she wouldn't want to talk to me now, anyways. I tried Greg's number, but his phone was off too. I left a message asking him to call the home phone ASAP. I sat, racking my brains for anyone who could help me and I had a way to contact. Alice? I dialed her number, but she didn't pick up. I left her a message, but instead of asking her to call me, I asked her to come over ASAP. Five minutes went by, no one called, no one came over, nothing happened.

I got up and paced around the living room. I tried turning on the TV and watching something. But there wasn't anything good on, and my mind couldn't focus. I tried picking up my book and reading, but I ended up reading the same page over again and again. I glanced up at the clock again; it was now 12:30 in the morning. I left the kitchen lights on and walked back up to my room. I lay down in bed and attempted to fall back asleep. It wasn't working either. I sat up, ran my hand through my hair, and sighed in defeat. I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep until someone got back to me. I tried my parents' phones again, but left a message on each of them. And then I sat against my headboard and stared at the wall. Waiting for someone to call or someone to come over.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, Alice was coming through my window. I glanced over at the clock, 3:30 am. I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"Clarissa, what's so important? Is everything okay?" I got out of bed and grabbed my list sitting on my dresser.

"Rachel is missing, and she's a newborn vampire." Alice laughed.

"I think you took too much pain medication. She's still staying here isn't she?" I shook my head.

"She left the same night Greg came home, the same night Thelma attacked me. Thelma told me she wanted revenge against my mom and Greg. She wanted to kill me to get back at Greg and she must have gotten to Rachel before she came here." Alice was frowning.

"I think I would have seen that."

"Alice, I don't think it was her decision though. See, we had a fight that night and then she left. She's not the greatest driver when she's angry, she doesn't pay attention. Rachel could have easily taken a wrong turn or fallen into a trap, it was dark too." I showed her my notes and explained what the school and Kylie had told me. By the time I was finished talking, she was pacing my room.

"Any trail that she would have left would be gone by now." I nodded.

"I know, that's why I tried calling you because you know what it's like to wake up alone after that change. I was hoping you might be able to think of some places she would go and hide." Alice glanced up to the corner of my room and I saw her nod her head.

"Don't worry Clarissa, we'll think of something. Why don't you get some rest? Tomorrow is your first day back at school." I was about to object, but suddenly I couldn't keep my eyes open. Jasper, I thought, he must have been waiting in the corner. I didn't think of much else because I fell asleep so quickly.

OMOMOMOMOM (Alice)

"Okay, she's asleep." Jasper murmured.

"Let's go." We ran back to the house and I tried to think about where I had gone as a newborn. I couldn't really remember much. I had my extra sight, so I just followed that. Jasper had Maria and her crew; Edward, Rosalie, and Esme had Carlisle, Emmett had Rosalie, and Bella had all of us. Carlisle was smart enough to know what he was, so he hid. Maybe he would have an idea, Greg might have an idea too.

We walked in the house, and I could hear that everybody was back.

"Everybody, get down here! We have an issue." We all settled into the living room.

"Rachel's a newborn, she's loose, and we have no idea where she is. How do we find her?"

And then I was pulled into a vision. We were all still here sitting and trying to figure out how to find Rachel and save any people that she was around. But Mike Newton had just set foot onto our driveway and was coming to the house. We all split up and Bella was typing on the computer why he was here. I came back.

"Bella why is Mike Newton on his way here?" I hissed.

"Crap. Um, we need to scatter and seem as normal as possible. I'll type it out so everybody get near a computer and sync it with the one down here. Emmet, Jasper, turn on a game of some sort. Pretend you're watching it and read over my shoulder. Edward you're up in the music rooms. Alice, on your laptop doing some online shopping. Rosalie, is there a computer in the garage?"

She nodded.

"Alright, then why don't you work out there? Renesmee, come sit in my lap. Carlisle and Esme, the office upstairs?" They nodded and everybody sprang into action.

**A/N: So, a little bit of a cliffie, but I promise I won't make you wait too long. It's Holiday Break and I have little to do until all of the family gatherings start. Hopefully I'll have 27 up in a few days, hopefully… Happy Holidays ya'll. Song of the week: Let it snow. Simply because we're vacationing in a warm spot! :) **


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: You know the drill by now, all traditional Twilight characters belong to SM.**

Chapter 27 (Bella's pov)

I sat at the computer trying to relay what Greg had told me earlier this afternoon before he had left for his hunt. It would have been so much easier if he or Clarissa were here. She was after all, the one who had experienced all of this. I opened a word document and started typing.

_Anyone know when Greg is going to get back?_ No's chorused thought the household.  
_Okay this is what he told me, but I don't have the entire story. Mike's a vampire working in the ER at the hospital. Clarissa had a run in with a werewolf today, and he was her doctor. He remembered me because Clarissa said that Carlisle is working at the hospital. That's all he told me. But he did give me a warning. Clarissa told him that he can make you say things you never planned on saying. Neither of us knows what she meant about this. We were guessing that it's an added ability. So be careful. _

I sat back and listened, he had just entered our hearing range. The charade had already begun, so I closed the word document and opened the internet. I surfed around book websites looking for a Christmas present for Renesmee, even though it was only May and she was sitting in my lap. Jasper and Emmett were yelling at the TV, I could hear Alice typing and clicking away upstairs, Edward playing the piano, Esme and Carlisle discussing an article that Carlisle had recently read, and Rosalie out in the garage tinkering with her car. But I wasn't really listening to any of that, I was listening for feet. Specifically, I was listening for Greg's footsteps since he had heard this from Clarissa first hand; and for Mike's quickly approaching footsteps. I tried to figure out what to do when Mike arrived at the door. Should I let him knock or ring the bell? Or should I just open it when he came up?

He was climbing up the steps so I picked up Renesmee and went to open the door. As I got up, I heard Edward do the same, and he came down and joined the two us. One by one, everyone else came and settled in the living room. I opened the door and there stood Mike.

"Hi, Mike. Long time, no see." I said with a smile. "You remember Edward and this is our daughter Renesmee." I gestured with my free hand.

"Nice to see you again Bella, Edward. It's nice to meet you Renesmee. That's an unusual name, where did you come up with it?"

"I combined the names of our mothers. Why don't you come into the house?" He followed us in quietly and perhaps a little tentatively. Mike looked different, but his personality hadn't changed. I sent a small smile towards Jasper, and he nodded in return. Edward and I settled down on one of the loveseats with Renesmee on Edward's lap. Mike took the open seat by the window.

"So Clarissa said you had questions." Mike nodded.

"Plenty, I've only known this style of life for about 2 decades. What's all this I've recently heard about a werewolf?" A voice boomed from outside the house.

"What's a werewolf? Must be a new vamp." I sighed. Not only was there a human here, but a werewolf too. I glanced up at Edward who looked over to Jasper and Emmett. The three of them were ready if they had to be.

"Jacob! I don't think you could have picked a worse moment to show up!" I yelled. "So you might as well get your but in here." Renesmee jumped off of Edward's lap as Jacob walked in the door and she ran over and hugged Jacob. I smiled. Jake looked up and saw Mike.

"Mike Newton, it's been a while." Mike looked confused, and Jacob laughed. "I was the reservation kid that Bella hung out with that chunk of time when Edward was gone." Edward and I winced, that topic was still a little sensitive. Mike nodded.

"I remember. Jacob Black right?" Jake nodded and turned to me.

"So what's this about werewolves?"

"We're explaining the concept of you dogs to Mike here." Rosalie sneered.

"Glad to see you too, Rose. Well, basically we're the natural enemy of the vampire. We keep the ones who prefer their "natural food source" in check. What are your feeding habits?"

"Animals. I can't even smell humans."

"You can't?" Everybody chorused. Mike shook his head.

"I was turned by the Volturi, and in all the chaos broke my nose. My nose didn't heal all of the way. It's nice because I didn't have to go though some of the crazy new born stages." Jasper let out a sigh. I remembered his struggle with humans; I made a mental note to give him a hug later.

"I wonder if you can smell me…" Jacob mused.

"Well what are you supposed to smell like?"

"You mean you don't already smell something that reeks stronger than wet dog?" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Well…uh…kinda. It smells different than vampire; I could smell it on Clarissa this afternoon. But, it's nowhere near unbearable." Rosalie gaped at him and then stormed out of the room.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing, she just can't seem to like the werewolves like the rest of us. I'll go talk to her." Emmett got up and left.

"What happened after you survived the Volturi?" Alice asked. "They don't usually take many survivors."

"Well, I left. I didn't like what they were, so I just left."

"They let you do that!" I yelled. Mike nodded.

"I don't think Aro understood my power. I was a fluke in their eyes."

"What is your power?" I asked.

"I'm basically a lie detector and I can get people to tell me the entire truth." Clarissa's warning made sense to me. And without anything to defend herself with, I understood how Mike knew some of our story.

"Well, the Volturi certainly missed out on this one." Jasper commented with a sly smile. Alice and Edward were looking at each other, I assumed that they were having one of their own conversations.

"Go ahead and try it Alice, it couldn't hurt. It may even help us figure out this entire situation with Rachel." The rest of us just stared at them. Alice turned to Mike.

"Mike we are actually in the middle of a crisis with a newborn and I was wondering what you did and where you went after you left the Volturi?"

"I went back to Forks, simply because it was familiar, it was cloudy, and there was plenty of game."

"So you knew about sunlight and such?"

"Just a bit. I knew I didn't want to be caught in sunlight, I knew I was a vampire, I knew I didn't want to use the "natural food source", and that was about it. Why don't we want to be caught in the sun? Do we burn or something?" We all chuckled.

"No, we just sparkle. It's kinda funny when you see big burly Emmett covered in all of these sparkles." Alice remarked.

"Back to your answer. You went somewhere familiar, correct?" Carlisle asked. Mike nodded. "Does anyone know where Rachel lived?"

"Clarissa told me she lived on her own in Kansas, but had recently enrolled in med school, so she was back in a dorm." Greg's voice rang just a few feet from the house. He walked in with Emmett and Rosalie behind him.

"Thank god you're back, this is going to be so much easier with you!" Alice squealed.

"Not that I know what this is, but glad to be of assistance. Jacob, could you stick around after this, I need to talk with you." Jake nodded. "So what's going on?"

"We're trying to figure out the Rachel situation, and Mike's giving us a hand."

"Rachel situation?"

"She's a newborn. Thelma got to Rachel before Clarissa, and Rachel was alone, driving back to Kansas."

Greg's face fell.

"Crap. Why didn't she call?" He pulled out his phone. "Oh, it's off."

"Deal with it later Greg. So, I bet Rachel is either in Kansas around the school or her old house, or she could be around here. Why don't we split up and check around here." Alice suggested.

"Fine with me, I just need to be back to pick up Clarissa for school tomorrow." We all stood to leave. Carlisle walked over to Mike.

"Stop by my office tomorrow on your break or something. I'll see if we can be more productive than tonight." Mike laughed and Carlisle took off. That left just Renesmee, Mike, and me. I shifted awkwardly, putting Renesmee on the couch.

"What happened to you?" He asked quietly.

"Long or short version?"

"How about somewhere in between."

"Well, I got pregnant with Renesmee, here. She's a hybrid, since I was still human. And the process was much different than a normal pregnancy. The birth process was…..hard…but Edward was smart. He saved me, when others had lost hope."

"Carlisle lost hope?" I shook my head.

"No, Jacob lost hope. Carlisle was out hunting at the time." I was a little surprised, I hadn't planned on saying that. I glared at Mike. He dropped his gaze to the floor.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to, it happens when I get curious about something, or someone I care about. I'm still working on my control."

"It gets easier as time goes on, trust me. Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper also have a lot of advice and experience in the added abilities category."

"Really?" I nodded.

"When you have the power to read minds or influence emotions, you have to be able to control yourself." Renesmee hopped off the couch and headed upstairs.

"Night mom! Good night Mike." She called.

"Good night Renesmee." Mike said.

"Will you excuse me? I need to help her get settled."

"Of course. I'll see you around Bella."

"Probably rather soon Mike." I said with a smile.

OMOMOMOMOM (Greg's pov)  
**(It's your lucky day, I'm going to keep writing on the same chapter! Don't expect another chapter this long, because it probably won't happen.)**

I ran around the area closest to Clarissa's house. I didn't think that Rachel would be in Clearwater or anywhere close. I was willing to bet that she got caught about 50 miles from her school. She wouldn't travel back this far, in fear of us. That and the fact that she had become what she hated the most. I caught no sent of Rachel, so I went back to find Jacob. Alice said he was already back at the house. I turned around and headed there, passing Mike on my way.

"Greg." I stopped.

"Yea Mike?"

"You probably know this already, but I wanted to tell you anyways. Don't let Clarissa carry any weight on her shoulders for a while." I actually hadn't thought about it, so I was glad that he had said something.

"I'll be sure to make it happen. Thanks for the reminder." Mike nodded and continued on his way.

I found Jacob up in Renesmee's room.

"Jacob, can I talk to you?" I whispered. He nodded and the two of us went down to the empty family room.

"Would you be willing to talk to Clarissa about new werewolves? Her best friend just transformed this afternoon and she gashed both of her shoulders. Her dad understands the dangers and so do I, but she won't listen to us. I was hoping you could tell her one of the stories you know about with new werewolves. She might listen to someone who's been there who isn't related to her." He thought about it.

"I'll try, but I can't promise you anything. I tried that with Bella, and it didn't even come close to working with her." He chuckled.

"Tomorrow evening, provided nothing happens?" Jacob nodded again.

"Works for me."

"Thanks, I appreciate it. I'll call you tomorrow evening." He nodded once more and then went back up to Renesmee's room. I jogged back to Clarissa's house, it was almost 6 and I knew she would be getting up soon. I just climbed into her room when her alarm went off. She slapped the snooze button and rolled over.

"Good morning pumpkin, time to get up." She squealed and jumped up in bed.

"What is it with you and scaring the crap out of me?" I chuckled.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." She sighed and gave me a kiss.

"I'll see you in about an hour or so, because you're still in the same clothes." She whispered. I kissed her again and then jumped back out the window.

**A/N: So this is your holiday present. A super long chapter! Like I said, don't expect another freakishly long chapter like this…because again, it probably won't happen. Song of the week:" I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas" (Because I really am!)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: As I say each chapter, all real Twilight characters belong to SM. **

Chapter 28

My alarm went off promptly at 6, and I promptly smacked the snooze button and rolled over. I'd forgotten how early 6 A.M. was.

"Good morning pumpkin, time to get up." I heard someone whisper. While I knew who it was, it didn't totally register. I squealed as I jumped into a sitting position. I saw Greg standing there and breathed a sigh of relief.

"What is it with you and scaring the crap out of me?" He chuckled and I glared at him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He apologized. I sighed, surrendering to his charm; I couldn't stay mad at him. I gave him a quick kiss to let him know all was forgiven, and noticed he was still in the clothes I'd seen him in yesterday.

"I'll see you in about an hour or so, because you're still in the same clothes." I whispered. He bent down to give me a quick kiss, and then left out the window. I was tempted to lie back down and fall back asleep, but the adrenalin was already pumping through my veins, thanks to Greg's antics. So, I got up took a shower, dried my hair with the towel wrapped around my body. I put off dressing as long as possible because of my shoulders. I finally wandered back into my room, a quick glance at the clock told me it was 6:30, I needed to get dressed. I slipped into a pair of jeans and found a top that was light but not see through. I put on a little makeup and walked down the stairs for breakfast.

As I walked in the kitchen, I saw a huge plate sitting on my place. It was piled high with waffles, bacon, eggs, and toast. Mom was standing by the sink smiling.

"I made you a big breakfast for your first day back!" She said with another huge smile.

"Mom, I don't know if I can eat all of this." I said with a slight frown on my face.

"Oh that's okay, I'll give Tyler the leftovers. I'll warm them up in the microwave or on the stove and he won't know the difference." I smiled, he probably wouldn't know the difference. I sat down to eat, and was amazed by how hungry I was. By 6:50 my entire plate was gone, and I was stuffed.

"Wow, I didn't know I could eat that much," I remarked.

"We'll I'm glad you did. You'll need it, school's mentally draining, and food will help you survive until lunch."

I walked back upstairs to brush my teeth and do a final check on everything else. I was able to shove all of my school work in my backpack, but I didn't know how I was going to get it downstairs. I couldn't put it on my shoulders and I couldn't pick it up. Maybe I could get away with dragging it down the stairs.

"No you can't drag it down the stairs. I promised Mike I wouldn't let you handle anything heavy last night. I'll carry it down for you." I turned around to see Greg in my doorway in a fresh set of clothes. I smiled.

"I thought you could only read someone's mind when you had physical contact."

"Yea, but I already knew what you were thinking, it wasn't hard to guess." I sighed as he picked up my bag and slung it over his shoulder. As I followed him down the stairs, I tried to think of a way that I could take care of my own bag today.

"What about first period? I don't have it with you. I can just carry it on my own."

"Oh come on, you're not that desperate are you? I'll just drop it off and then go to my classroom, and then I'll be back as soon as it's humanly possible to pick it up." I sighed, there was no way he was going to let me carry my bag for the next two weeks minimum. And by that time, I wouldn't have to carry a bag.

Mom caught me on the way out.

"Have a good first day back," she said as she hugged me.

"Thanks Mom, I'll see you after school." I looked around for my father, who saw me off every day. "Where's Dad?" I asked.

"Already out at the construction site." I shook my head, not surprised. He was a work-a-holic.

Greg didn't say much on the way to school, and I was still trying to figure out how to get away with taking care of myself.

"I really don't understand why you hate being taken care of." I looked up and noticed that he had his hand in mine, I was so lost in my thoughts I hadn't noticed.

"I don't know, I just don't like it. I'm usually a very independent person; I don't like having to rely on others."

"And stubborn."

"What?"

"Well, I've noticed it seems to be your way or the highway." I frowned.

"Not always." I mumbled. He sighed.

"See? But you're right, sometimes you let others take over, but only when you know that they know what they're doing. For example, medical matters." He parked the car, and walked over to my side to help me out.

"Thank you," I said as he gently pulled me up from the seat. He popped the trunk, grabbed both of our bags, and slipped his hand back in mine. We walked slowly into the building, not talking.

"They're all staring at us." I whispered into his ear.

"It's going to happen all day, you don't need Alice to tell you that," he whispered back. I laughed, but my eyes were scanning the school crowds for Leah.

"She's not here anymore. She transferred to the school on the Reservation."

"WHAT?"

"Well you can hardly blame her, she's just trying to keep everyone safe. She's a young werewolf and there are more than half a dozen vampires at this school. A fight would be almost inevitable, especially since the two of you are such close friends."

"So it's my fault…" I mumbled as I dropped my eyes to the cement. He stopped walking.

"Clarissa, look at me." His voice was so stern, I didn't dare disobey. "This is not your fault, it's not her fault either. It's just the way things are." I noticed he didn't include himself in that list.

"Well, I don't like the way things are." I pouted. He kissed the top of my head.

"I know you don't like it, but let's focus on getting you through the day. Starting with first period." I sighed, but let him lead me into the classroom. He dropped my bag by my chair, gave me a quick hug, and then left. I fumbled around in my bag until I found the work I needed to turn in for English, walked up to the desk, and turned my work into the absent tray. I sat back down and waited for the bell to ring.

"So is there a reason why you can't even carry your backpack now? Are you just that pathetic?" I recognized the annoying voice of James, another football player, who sat behind me.

"I injured my shoulders over the weekend, I can't lift anything heavy. Hence the light weight shirt." I shot back without looking behind me. I prayed the bell would ring, or that the teacher would walk into the room so he would shut up.

"Injured your shoulders eh? We'll see about that." Before I even had time to turn around I felt his hands come down on my shoulders, I screamed.

"OOOOOWWWWW! What in the world was that for you ignoramus? What part of injured shoulders do you not understand?" I stood up, turned on the balls of my feet and punched him in the face with one fist and in the chest with my other. He staggered back and tripped over his desk. I stood there amazed that I had been able to punch him with that much force, and then the pain caught up with me. My knees gave way; my shoulders were killing me, and my hand was beginning to throb. As I sank down, I saw the huge crowed that was gathered at the door, with the principal right in front and Greg right behind him; I was going to be in so much trouble. I started sobbing, from embarrassment, from the pain, and from the stress.

"Clarissa, are you alright?" I looked up to see Greg and the principal standing over me. I shook my head.

"My shoulders are killing me, and I think I might have broken my hand." I blubbered. I turned to the principal. "How much did you see?"

"Enough to know it wasn't your fault." I sighed in relief.

"Thank God, I thought I was going to get expelled."

"Clarissa, you're a model student, not to mention valedictorian. We could hardly expel you for getting into a fight where you were just trying to defend yourself." I nodded and whimpered.

"Can you walk to the nurse?" I heard Greg ask and I nodded. Greg turned to the principal. "Could you help me escort her to the nurse? Those stitches might not have held. I suppose James might need to see the nurse as well." Greg spat his name like it was some horrible disease. Greg helped me down to the nurse's office and the principal took James. Greg took my sore hand and felt it. He growled.

"What is it?"

"Well your hand is sprained at best, if not broken. And your stitches didn't hold, I can already smell the blood." I groaned, this meant another trip to the hospital.

"Is Carlisle working today?" I asked, sincerely hoping for a no.

"Of course he is Clarissa. I'll page him as soon as we get to the nurses office." I groaned again. "He'll get you out of the ER faster than anybody else. And he might let you get away with just a brace, might." We had reached the nurse's office and unfortunately it was empty. Greg told her about my stitches and my wrist and almost instantly she had me in the back room looking at my shoulders. She confirmed what Greg had already told me; they hadn't held. I looked in the mirror, and the sight of my shoulders frightened me.

"Honey I think we should get you to the hospital. Your shoulders are going to need some help." I sighed.

"I'll take her. I have already paged my father and okayed it with the principal." Greg spoke up. "Come on, your shoulders are looking worse and worse every second." He threw a glare at James, who was sitting in a chair, and guided me out of the nurse's office.

"Why did you have to call Carlisle? My parents are sure to hear about this."

"Clarissa, your parents would have heard about this weather Carlisle was your doctor or not." He had a point. "See you even agree with me. Now, let's go." He opened my door and we walked in through the front doors together. I saw Carlisle standing, waiting for us and I wanted to run for the hills; but I didn't I kept pace with Greg as we followed Carlisle down the hallways. We walked into a room and I hopped up on the table, Carlisle went to work on my shoulders. It was quiet for a while.

"Mike did a good job with these stitches; I'm surprised this kid was able to screw them up. That must have been some amount of pressure." It was quiet for another few minutes except for my occasional whimper coupled with a low growl from Greg. After a while, Carlisle stood.

"Okay, that's done, let's go get an X-ray of your hand." I stood carefully and Greg rose as well. Carlisle shook his head.

"You know the rules Greg." Greg scowled and stalked out of the room. I followed Carlisle though the hospital.

"What's with him today? He's been so moody, it's not like him."

"I figured you'd notice. The situation with your sister coupled with the visit from Mike, and the tumble with Leah all have him stressed."

"Since when are you the mind reader?" I challenged. He smiled.

"I'm not a mind reader, just his father."

Greg was right, my hand was broken, but Carlisle wouldn't let me get away with just a brace.

"Bella had an incident much like this, and I let her off with just a brace, she broke it even further a while later."

I left the hospital a while later complete with a bright blue cast on my hand. Greg was quiet as we sped back to school.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled. Greg's eyes flew to mine.

"What do you have to be sorry for?"

"For letting my anger get the best of me."

"Clarissa you can hardly call self defense letting your anger get the best of you."

"I suppose, but I really didn't need to punch him."

"I suppose not, but I'm glad that you did." I dropped my eyes back to the floor.

"I hope he's okay…." I trailed off. Greg pinched the bridge of his nose. "What did I do?"

"It's not you, it's me. He screwed up your shoulders again and you're worried about him. I just want to tear him limb from limb." I considered his comments for a minute.

"Then maybe you should take the rest of the day off, go calm down. The pain medication will have worn off by the end of the day. I can drive myself home, or get a ride, or walk." He sighed.

"You're probably right. You're car will be in this slot by the end of school. Do you have the keys?" I nodded and pulled them out of my pocket. "Good. I'll see you later tonight." The bell rang.

"What period is it?" I asked.

"We've made it back just in time for lunch. So go sign in and then go eat. As for your bag, Alice will take that."

"You can bet on it." I turned around to see Alice dancing towards us. She grabbed my bag and I began to follow her to the café, as I looked back I saw Greg speeding away.

We walked into the office and I signed back in.

"Where's Greg?" The secretary asked.

"He got sick at the hospital, and Carlisle insisted that he should go home." I said. I was amazed at how easily the lie came, especially since part of it was the truth.

"Alright, I'll mark him absent for the rest of the day. Thank you Clarissa." I smiled and nodded. As soon as we were out of ear shot of the secretary Alice began her questioning.

"Why is Greg going home?"

"He's still frazzled about the James incident, but I doubt he's really going to go home. I'd venture it's safe to say he's going hunting."

"We'll take you home then, that way he doesn't have to worry about getting your car." She pulled out her phone and sent him a text. About 2 seconds later, there was a response. Alice smiled.

"Okay we're taking you home." Inwardly I groaned. An entire ride with just couples and I was going to be the third wheel.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Classes were just what I thought they would be, review for finals next week. Alice carried my bag throughout the day, but never said anything other than her first initial questions. She let me go back to the classes I had missed this morning, turn in my work, and pick up the next load.

The car ride was quiet; no one spoke, not even Edward or Jasper. I knew Edward could hear my thoughts and how I felt like everything was my fault and I knew that Jasper could feel it rolling off me in waves. When Alice pulled up to my house I muttered my thanks and got out. No one said good bye, no one said anything. As I walked up to my door, all I could think about was how this was all my fault. It was my fault that Greg got mad in the first place, my fault that he left, that his siblings had to take me home, and it was my fault that everyone was so depressed. No one corrected me, so I assumed it really was my fault. I walked in with Alice behind me, she dropped my bag, I closed the door, and curled up into a ball and started crying.

OMOMOMOMOM (Edward's POV)

As soon as Alice had gotten settled back in the car and Clarissa had walked in the door I turned to her.

"Now why couldn't I have said something? She thinks the entire thing is her fault. She's inside crying right now."

"And you think I can't hear her?" Alice said through clenched teeth.

"Alice why couldn't we say anything?" Jasper repeated my question.

"Because I had a vision that you guys did say something and we'll just say she ended up back in the hospital." I saw the vision she had and I blanched.

"Seriously Alice? _**That's**_ what happened?" I asked incredulously. She nodded.

"What would have happened?" Rose asked.

"Trust me you don't want to know." I said through clenched teeth.

**AN: Okay I know this seems bad, but I promise it's going to be okay! : ) I can't believe that I wrote another freakishly long chapter! 7 pages in Word! Song of the week: Might Just Save Your Life by Brandon Heath. Ta Ta until next time! Please Review! :) **


	29. Chapter 29

**Twilight belongs to SM!**

Chapter 29

Greg's POV

I dropped off Clarissa with Alice at school, and then I drove. I ran like the coward I was. There was something that wasn't right, and I'd been feeling it all day. I pressed the peddle down as I left the city limits. I tried to remind myself that up until today James had been my friend. He could be a bit of a jerk sometimes, but overall he wasn't too bad. It just wasn't working; I couldn't help but be angry. All that did was remind me of all the bad times that James and I had been through. And that just made me angrier.

I sighed and tried to focus on the road. I saw the speed limit increase and looked up to see that I was leaving the state. I knew where I was going, even if I didn't want to admit it to myself. It was certainly time that I had made my little side trip down to Kansas. I wanted to get one problem out of the way. Dealing with Rachel would be much easier that dealing with Leah or Mike. Next stop, Kansas.

OMOMOMOMOM (Clarissa's POV)

The rest of the day was miserable. Mom, Dad, and Tyler all caught on to my mood, but they left me alone. Usually I wouldn't have minded, but I wanted nothing more than to talk. I didn't think anyone would really understand, they would just think I was being silly, so I didn't bring it up. I went through all the normal motions; I did my homework, ate dinner, and got ready for bed. I laid in bed, waiting to hear the sound of my window go up, and for Greg to climb in. It was late but I finally heard the sound of my window opening. But there were two figures that climbed into my room.

"Who is it?" I asked anxiously as I turned on the light. There really was no point in sitting in the dark whispering. Mom and Dad both would know what was going on and Tyler slept like a rock. After I blinked a couple times, I could see Edward and Jasper standing by my window. Why were they here? Had something happened to Greg?

"Greg's fine." Edward answered my unasked question. Oh yea the mind reading thing…

"At least as far as we know." Jasper tagged on. What?

"He's in Kansas, so we haven't talked with him in a few hours." Kansas? What was in Kansas? Oh…yea…Rachel. Edward nodded.

"I suppose I knew he was going to be making a side trip down there sooner or later. Don't take this the wrong way, but why are you guys here?" It was Jasper who spoke, rather than Edward who I'd expected.

"We wanted to correct you about something from this afternoon." I frowned, correct me? Was something else my fault? Did I miss something?

"Clarissa, nothing is your fault, honestly." Edward said. Sure it wasn't, were they trying to make me feel better or something? "It was just an act, I promise." He continued. I rolled my eyes, not believing him.

"Clarissa, Alice had a vision right after Greg left."Jasper stopped talking and Edward picked up where his brother left off.

"I saw it and it wasn't pretty, it was downright horrible. Let's just say that you ended up in the hospital again and it was much worse than your accident." He paused and let me think.

"From what Alice told me, that's a pretty big understatement Edward."

"She doesn't need to know the gory details." Clearly this bit of the conversation wasn't meant for my ears. They had either forgotten or didn't know about my extended abilities. Jasper continued.

"Alice assured us that if we acted like we did, then you would be safe. But we knew that soon enough we would have to tell you that it was just an act or the same results would come." I bit my lip, thinking.

"Can I see Alice's vision?" I asked Edward.

"Why don't you ask her yourself? Alice, get up here!" He spoke in the direction of the window. The next thing I knew Alice was standing next to Edward and Jasper.

"It should be fine, I don't see anything. Just promise me you won't freak out Clarissa." I nodded and she extended her hand towards me. I placed mine on top of hers. I found the vision quickly, and as soon as I saw it, I pulled my hand off of hers.

"AGH! That's horrible! How could I do something that stupid?" I started to cry, truly afraid of what my emotions could do to me. I remembered that Jasper was here, not to mention I had promised Alice that I wouldn't freak out, so I pushed back my tears. I could cry later. After a few minutes of silence, my sadness and pain faded into gratitude. I got up and gave Alice a hug.

"Thank you for looking out for me and protecting me." I told her as I hugged her.

"You're welcome." She whispered back. When she let me go, I turned to Edward and Jasper.

"And thank you for coming to tell me the truth." I really hoped that Jasper could feel how truly grateful I was that both he and Edward had come.

"He does." I heard Edward say. I smiled and yawned. Alice laughed.

"Greg is going to be furious that you kept her up half the night." Edward smiled back at her.

"But he doesn't know the entire story. I'm sure once he knows why, he'll be much more understanding." A moment passed and Alice's eyes had this far away look, I assumed she was having a vision. Another moment later she frowned.

"See, I told you so." I yawned again and crawled back into bed, but I didn't think that there would be much sleeping for me tonight, I was too keyed up. As soon as I got settled, I felt exhausted.

"Thanks," I muttered and I heard a small chuckle from outside.

"You know she'll probably wake up once we leave." I heard Alice mutter.

"Well, if you're willing to stay, I am too." Jasper responded. Obviously they didn't know I could still hear them. Greg and Carlisle must have been very careful about their thoughts that night.

"You guys do know that she can still hear us." Drat, thanks for ruining my fun Edward.

"She can?" Jasper and Alice sounded very surprised. I chuckled.

"Every single word." I murmured, almost asleep.

"How did that happen?" Jasper mused.

"I honestly couldn't tell you. But I'm willing to bet that we could piece it together."

Another story for another day, I thought.

"She says she'll tell us later." I smiled again, and drifted off to sleep.

OMOMOMOMOM (Greg's POV)

As I neared the university where Rachel had attended, I easily picked up her scent. It was now mixed with the scent of a vampire. I was worried, if she was still on campus she was either hunting or in possession of some serious self control. I fervently hoped it was the latter. I parked the car about a mile out from the university limits and followed her scent. I was relieved as the fresh trail took a turn towards the forest and away from the college campus. I ran a few more minutes and found Rachel sitting in a cave.

"Rachel?" I asked, hoping not to startle her. She looked up and narrowed her eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked with acidic tone.

"We're worried about you. Clarissa was afraid that you'd been attacked by Thelma the night you drove home."

"How do you know about Thelma?"

"She came to the house and attacked Clarissa too."

"You mean Clarissa's a vampire too?" She had an excitement in her voice. It sound like Rachel wanted her sister to suffer through the same fate that she had. Although, Clarissa probably would have had no objection after the transformation was finished.

"Not exactly. Her sense of hearing and vision improved greatly but she's not a vampire. I sucked the venom out. I couldn't bear to see her go through that sort of pain." Rachel screamed.

"It's so unfair! She has everything! I didn't want this life, and she did! Now I'm the vampire and she still gets to be human!" Rachel screamed again. I had to be careful.

"Rachel, all of us would have given anything to have been able to change the results for you from that night. But we can't. Please come home. Your parents miss you, and Clarissa desperately wants to make things right with you. We can help you deal with all of this. Every one of us has been through life as a newborn. Let us help you." I was quiet as she thought things over. I was sure she was going to say yes. But then something changed in her face and once more it became angry.

"NO! This is all just some plot so you can make my sister happy! You don't really care for me! And neither does my mother! If she did, she wouldn't have left us! And Dad, it's not like he ever took the time to really get to know me. Clarissa was always his favorite!"

"Rachel, that's not true…" She cut me off.

"Oh yes it is! Now I think it's best that you leave now. Leave and never return!" She screamed. I weighed my options for just a few seconds, but the moment she moved into a crouch, I ran. I didn't want to get into a fight with Rachel, it was a lose-lose situation. As I ran, I thought who might be able to convince her. Maybe Carlisle, Jasper, and her parents could persuade her to come home and listen to the voice of reason. As I got into the car, I took a quick look at the clock on the dashboard. It read 2:30 am. I needed to get home so I could change and take Clarissa to school. I sighed as I pulled back on the high way. Tonight's mission had been a total failure.

OMOMOMOMOM(Clarissa's POV)

I woke up to my alarm going off. I slapped the snooze button and sat up. Even though I hadn't slept for very long, I felt well rested. It was one of the best night's sleep I had ever gotten; there were no nightmares and no dreams. I sat and listened for Jasper and Alice, but I didn't hear anyone. I could thank him later, or at school. I got up, showered, and dressed. It was getting annoying, having to work around my cast and the stitches on my shoulder, but I managed. I finished drying my hair and stepped out of the bathroom, I saw Greg sitting on my bed, a smile on his face. I smiled, glad that he was back home and feeling better.

"I'm glad you're back. I missed you last night." He smiled and came over to hug me.

"It's good to be back home. Did you sleep okay last night?" I nodded.

"Very well, thanks to Jasper. How did your trip go? Is Rachel coming back?" His smile faded.

"I thought I had her convinced to come back, but she suddenly changed her mind. She said that I didn't really care about her, I was just trying to make you happy. And I guess it wasn't the best idea for me to be the one to try to convince her to come home. Your parents, coupled with Carlisle and Jasper, stand a much better chance. But for now, no she's staying in her cave by the university." I sighed, I really wanted to make things right with Rachel.

"Come on, we still have to get to school on time. Why don't you go eat breakfast while I pack up your backpack?" I nodded and headed downstairs. When I reached the table, I found a note from my mother.

_Clarissa _

_Gone to try our luck with Rachel. Should be back before you get home from school today. If your Dad's work calls, he's sick. Esme's going to come over and help out Tyler. See you soon. Lots of love._

_Mom and Dad_

I wasn't surprised. They really did miss her. The only thing that surprised me was that I hadn't heard them leave. I wondered if I was losing my bit of vampire ability, I didn't want to. I liked being able to hear things that other people couldn't and I didn't have to worry about sitting in the back of the room anymore because I could see the board no matter what. I poured myself a bowl of cereal and a glass of water. Greg came down with my bag and sat with me. When I had finished rinsing off the dishes Greg walked me out to his car and we drove to school.

The day went quickly. James wasn't in first period, and while I felt bad that I had gotten him in trouble so close to graduation, I was very glad he wouldn't be able to bug me today. Greg also seemed to relax when he noticed James' absence. The teachers were beginning to stress the importance of studying and just because we were seniors didn't mean we could not study for all of our finals. Greg and I sat with the rest of the Cullens during lunch. The afternoon took the same course as the morning.

When we arrived home I found my mom and dad sitting at the kitchen table.

"How did it go? Is Rachel going to come home?" My dad sighed.

"By the time we got to her hiding place, she had left. We followed her trail until she hit a river, and we couldn't find it after that." I sighed, angry at myself for ever letting that fight happen.

"I'm sorry." Greg's voice was quiet, almost so quiet I couldn't hear him.

"Greg you don't have anything to apologize for." My mother answered him.

"It would have been better if I had let you talk to her first."

"Doubtful, Alice saw that even if we had reached Rachel before she left that she wasn't going to listen. She has become the thing she hates the most and she doesn't want to acknowledge what she is. You were trying to help her and we greatly appreciate that you care about her and her wellbeing." I turned to him.

"See, no one is mad at you. It'll all work out one way or another."

The rest of the week followed the same pattern. Greg and I went through our morning classes together, ate lunch with the rest of his family, well I was the only one who actually ate, we went through our afternoon classes, and then we would do homework together. By the end of the week, I was exhausted. There was only one more week of school, and then I would be done for a few months.


	30. Chapter 30

**I don't own Twilight, so don't sue me!**

Chapter 30

Clarissa's POV

I set my pencil down and walked up to turn in my test. As I sat back down, I realized I had finally done it. I was finally finished with high school. My last exam was finished and I knew that I had done well on it. Life was good. I turned to my right to look at Greg, of course he was already finished. He smiled at me and mouthed 'congratulations'. He understood what being valedictorian meant to me and how much I had worked for it. I pulled out my book and settled back to wait out the rest of the class. About 35 pages later, the teacher said that everyone was finished and we were free to talk, so long as it wasn't about the exam we just took. I placed my bookmark on the page, closed the book and turned to Greg. He smiled and my heart took flight.

"How does it feel to finally be done?" he asked as I attempted to control my heart.

"Wonderful, absolutely wonderful. I'm glad that I won't have to repeat high school for a long, long time. How does it feel for you?"

"Clarissa, who says you're going to have to repeat high school." Greg asked pointedly, ignoring my question. I glared at him.

"Don't be ludicrous. We both know that one day I will be going through it again. We can't always play college kids."

"Clarissa, I don't think it's a good idea to have this discussion right now, we are in a public classroom." He said in a hushed tone as he quickly glanced around.

"Greg, you've been putting it off for weeks now, it needs to happen sometime soon." I replied in the same quiet tone. "Oh, and tell Alice that she can't throw me a graduation party, I already have one planned."

"How did you know about that? She's going to kill me now!" I looked around the room, the rest of the students were busy talking in groups of twos and threes. No one was listening.

"I might have done a little digging earlier this morning before school started. You seem to be very much at ease with me flipping through your memories, you don't even notice it anymore. Was she really going to make the color theme PINK?" He jerked his hand out of mine.

"Well, I don't know. That was the color yesterday about 6 pm, but it changes about once every two hours. So if Alice isn't throwing you a graduation party, who is?"

"Really Greg? My parents, who else?" I remarked sarcastically.

"Oh yea, that's right, my parents aren't your only set of parents." I rolled my eyes. Somehow Carlisle and Esme were also considered my parents, not that I minded that. But what I did mind was that he got away with my parents not being his parents. They were more like equals to him.

"Yes that's right. And just to give you a heads up, there will be some of my friends from the Reservation there. Will you be okay with that?" I bit my bottom lip while he thought.

"Yes, I can handle that."

"Can the rest of your family? Can Alice?"

"Please, Clarissa, have some faith in us." I bit my lip a little harder, wishing I hadn't asked the question. "As for Alice, she probably won't like not being able to see, but she can get over that."

"Are you sure?" I resumed biting my lip as soon as the question was out of my mouth.

"It will be fine, Clarissa. We can all handle it. You've broke through the surface on your lip." Sure enough, I could taste the blood. I sighed and gave up. I turned around in my chair and opened my book back up.

"Sometimes you're impossible." I muttered. I heard him sigh and saw him pinch the bridge of his nose out of the corner of my eye. He certainly had picked up that bad habit from Edward, although, it made it much easier to tell when he was frustrated.

"I'm impossible? You're the one who is being bratty and stubborn." I frowned, I was not bratty. Stubborn, yes. Bratty, not in the least. I snapped my book shut and turned toward him again, the frown still on my face.

"Fine. What do I need to do in order to not be bratty and stubborn?"

"How about just enjoying your last minute of high school with me. We can pick up this conversation in the car."

"Don't you have to drive your family home?"

"The rest of them drove Rosalie's car today. I guess I know why now."

"Alright. I'll enjoy this last minute, so long as we really will pick this conversation back up in the car."

"You have my word." He smiled again, sending my heart into another erratic rhythm. "I should not have this much influence over your heart. If I'm not careful, one of my smiles might send you into cardiac arrest". I rolled my eyes.

"It hasn't yet, so why should it in the future?"

"Are you going to join in the countdown?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The countdown until the final bell rings. You have exactly 30 seconds until high school is over. 25 now." Sure enough, a few seconds later the entire class was counting down from 15. I was surprisingly excited as I joined my classmates in the final countdown. As the final bell rang through the halls, the school erupted into cheers. I sat back with Greg as they rushed out of the building, after they had all left the room we rose and walked out. We were quiet for a while and then as we reached the parking lot, I finally thought of something to say.

"I can't believe I did it. I really thought that the accident would prevent me from graduating. And here I am valedictorian." Greg nodded and gave my hand a squeeze as he threw my bag into the trunk of his car.

"I'm so proud of you." He murmured as he kissed my cheek.

"EEEWWW! GROSS!" The shout startled me and I jumped back from Greg, almost tripping over the tire of the car.

"Way to ruin the moment Emmett!" Greg yelled back as he rolled his eyes. Alice came flouncing over to me from behind Emmett. I saw Edward talking with Greg, Alice was trying to distract me while Edward said what he needed to say to Greg. Well, I could multitask.

"Clarissa, why didn't you tell me your parents were throwing you a graduation party, we could have planned it together!"

"Alice, you actually have to ask that question?" She pouted. I heard Edward mumble something like 'don't wait until death is on her doorstep.' They were talking about me, no doubt he had heard our conversation earlier in the classroom. I turned my attention back to Alice.

"Yes, I have to ask that question. I'm psychic, not a mind reader."

"She didn't want you to go overboard, Alice. Which I must say, is a smart decision." Edward said from across the way. Alice pouted again.

"Is this true?" I sighed again, this was going to be the hard part. Even though she knew it was true, it was extremely difficult for me to admit it.

"Yes Alice, Edward is right. I didn't want to do anything extravagant, I'm not like that. I just want a few close friends and my family, not the entire school." To my surprise, Alice cracked a smile.

"See, you are getting better. Just so you know, I'm not disappointed Clarissa. We both know that I knew about this beforehand." I sighed in relief, glad to not have disappointed her and to have passed her little 'test'. She was always going on about how I needed to stand up for myself, and make what was important to me known to others. I was fine with that, I just didn't like her methods. I heard Greg come up behind me, and he put his arm around my waist.

"Come on, let's get going before the principal wonders what we're doing hanging around in the school parking lot on the last day of school." I looked around the lot, surprised to see that it was almost completely empty. I said good bye to the rest of the family, knowing that chances were good I would see them all again tonight, plus Carlisle and Esme.

As soon as they had driven off and Greg and I had gotten settled, I turned to him.

"Can we start again?" He scowled and sighed, but nodded anyways.

"What were you and Edward talking about?"

"You saw that huh? I guess I shouldn't have expected anything less, you already are very good at multitasking."

"You're avoiding the question."

"Yes, because it's nothing you need to know about. I thought we were talking about changing not my personal life." I found the easy out, it almost seemed too easy.

"Greg, I know that the conversation was about you changing or not changing me. I may not be a vampire, but all of you seem to forget that I can hear things that normal humans can't." His frown deepened.

"It's just the same argument that you and I were having earlier. He doesn't want me to wait until death is on your doorstep."

"Well if it was an argument, that must mean he's on my side." I said with a smile. "Wait a second, Bella almost died?"

"You are too smart for your own good, Clarissa. And technically Bella did die." We pulled into my driveway. He parked behind my truck, got out, and opened my door before I could even get my seatbelt off. I continued as we walked into the now empty house and sat on the sofa.

"I know that, her heart doesn't beat anymore, so yes technically she did die."

"No I mean she died before the transformation had really started. Her heart stopped beating. Jacob and especially Edward pumped her heart for her until the venom got far enough to restart it." I opened my mouth, closed it, and then opened it again.

"Wow." I whispered. Greg slowly nodded his head.

"He doesn't want me to wait until something like that happened to you. It's not that I'm against changing you Clarissa, I just want you to make sure that you don't want something else. I keep waiting for you to run away screaming or find someone who's better for you."

"Greg, you're the perfect one for me. And trust me, I'm not going to be running anywhere, and I certainly won't be screaming. I've dealt with weird all my life." Greg smiled.

"Yea, but you didn't know it until recently."

"True, but, I am the one living with a psychotic vampire sister."

"You don't think Rose and Alice are psychotic?" I frowned.

"That's not what I meant Greg, and you know it." I bit my lip as soon as I had finished the sentence. It had come out much harsher than I had intended it to. It was quiet for a while.

"You broke through again." He mumbled as I started to taste blood.

"I KNOW!" I screamed. He looked shocked when I screamed. "I…..I…." I stammered as the tears began to flow. _No, no, no! Don't cry! Don't cry!_ I thought.

"It's okay to cry, you have a lot to deal with." I just nodded as the tears began to flow. In between sobs I attempted to apologize.

"I'm" sob "so" sob "sorry!" I felt his hand begin to rub small circles on my back as he held me. I have no idea how long we sat like that. It was getting dark when I finally quit crying. I stood and went to wash off my face and change my now tear stained clothes. I looked down at my newest cast, the blue had faded a little bit, and there were plenty of signatures on it. I sighed, it was still missing one of the most important signatures. I never realized how much I missed my sister. I didn't think she'd ever be the one to pull a 'mom' and leave us.

When I came back down, I found a plate of lasagna sitting at my spot. I sat down and took a bite, it was delicious!

"Where did this come from?" I asked as I took another rather large bite. Greg smiled.

"I made it." I raised my eyebrows and set down my fork.

"But you don't eat." I picked it back up again, the lasagna was too good to not eat.

"True, but I've made food before. I did most of the cooking before I was changed. Plus being a vampire kinda helps."

"Well it's delicious. And it's kind of nice to have someone else do the cooking. I definitely think you should do this more often." He smiled and watched me eat the rest of the lasagna. After I finished I glanced over at the clock and sighed. It was almost 9.

"What's up?" Greg asked.

"Nothing." He crossed his arms. "Fine. I just wanted to see Carlisle and Esme tonight. But it's getting late, we can do it tomorrow. I hadn't planned on crying all evening."

"Clarissa it's Friday, it's summer, and it's only 9 o'clock. Your mom is just about to pull in with Tyler and I'm sure she'd be fine with it. After all you are a legal adult." He added with a smile. I started chewing on my lip very lightly, since I'd already broken the surface twice today.

"You really shouldn't do that Clarissa. You'll bust open your lip again. The sooner you decide if you want to go over, the sooner Alice will know." I thought another second.

"Okay, I've made my decision." I said with a smile.

"And?" Greg prompted.

"And….you should go grab your keys and double check with my mom while I dash upstairs and snag my purse." He smiled.

"Carlisle and Esme will be thrilled to hear that you wanted to come over just to see them." He called as he walked out to the garage.

We drove out to his house with the windows down. It was a nice evening, but it was cloudy, you could tell that a storm was coming.

"This storm is going to be a big one." I said just to make conversation.

"Yes, it'll be perfect for baseball. Alice is going to be overjoyed."

"Baseball? Why would you guys play baseball in a driving thunderstorm?"

"You'll just have to see." Greg replied with a smirk. He pulled into the driveway and shut off the car. "Now, let's get you inside before it starts pouring buckets." Before I knew it, we were standing on the porch, he was locking the car, and then it started pouring. The rain came on so suddenly and with such force, that it startled me. I jumped and gasped at the noise of rain hitting the roof. From inside the house came another booming sound, which I quickly identified as Emmett's laughter. I scowled as Emmett walked out the door and onto the porch.

"Your jumpiness never gets old kid." Emmett announced as he swooped me up into a giant bear hug. After he set me down, he turned to Greg. "You ready for some ball?" Greg nodded.

"Hey, Alice, could you bring a raincoat out for me? I didn't know that outdoor plans were made." She didn't respond. "Alice? Alice?" I called again. A clap of thunder echoed in the silence. I walked into the house since Emmett had left the door open. I found Alice standing there her eyes out of focus and on her face a look of pure horror. I glanced over at Edward and saw the same result. I walked over to Alice and set my hand on top of hers. But before I could see anything, her vision ended and she started pacing around the family room.

"How could she do such a thing?" Alice exclaimed.

"I think the better question is why, Alice?" Edward responded.

"This is going to ruin everything. Does she even realize what she's done? Does she realize damage she's going to do?"

"ALICE! What is going on?" I roared. Alice pivoted towards me.

"Clarissa, sit down on the couch. Greg, sit next to her, and Jasper go stand behind Clarissa. The rest of you, do whatever's comfortable." I did as I was told and watch the rest of the family sit down on the various couches. Alice and Edward remained standing in the center of the room and Bella went to join him.

"Alice, what is going on?" Emmett demanded.

"Rachel has decided to go to the Volturi." Alice almost whispered.

"Okay, what of it? She's not our problem." Emmett responded. I glared at him.

"They are coming here." Edward continued.

"On what grounds? We've done nothing wrong!" I hear Jasper exclaim from behind me.

"They're not coming for us. Rachel is about to present them with the most wonderful opportunity of their existence. Something no one has seen before, no one except us. She's going to turn Clarissa in." Alice explained.

"WHAT? I haven't done anything! I didn't even know these people existed until just a few months ago!" I exclaimed as I stood. I felt Jasper's hands lightly touch my shoulders, I winced slightly, but I did feel calmer.

"They aren't coming for something you've done Clarissa, they're coming for what you are." Alice looked at me straight in the eye.

"What? I'm just a human." Carlisle stood and walked over to me. Apparently he understood whatever it was that Alice and Edward were trying to stress.

"Clarissa, think about it. You aren't just a normal human. You have a gift. More importantly you are a human with a gift. Aero was very interested with Bella when he found that she could block mental gifts as a human. And here you are, a human who can look into the memories of other humans, vampires, and werewolves alike. You would be the crown jewel of his collection."

"Exactly Carlisle. They come to acquire or rather change and then acquire." Alice continued.

"Change and acquire? Change what?" I asked.

"You. Aero would be even more interested in how you would turn out after the change." Carlisle explained. I stared at Carlisle, my eyes wide with fright. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. This wasn't good. To say that this was a catastrophe would be an understatement of exponential proportions. I could still feel Jasper's hands on my shoulders, it didn't seem to help as much as it did before.

"When?" Greg asked. It was the first time he had spoken since all of us had sat down. I dropped my gaze from Carlisle's face to the floor.

"I don't know exactly, sometime in the closing months of the year. When it rains and the rain changes over to ice and then snow, they'll be here." It was quiet for a few minutes and I could still hear my heart pounding in my ears, it seemed to be growing louder.

"Why so long?" I heard Esme wondered aloud.

"Rachel has just made the decision to go. She hasn't worked up the courage to leave the cave on campus. She knows that if she were to kill inside the city of Volterra, accidentally or on purpose, that she would probably be killed before she even had the chance to tell her secret. She's not leaving until late in the fall."

"Can't we go talk to her? Try and convince her not to go?" I said in a rush.

"That's the first thing I thought of Clarissa. And everything happened much quicker. We'll actually have more time if we just let her be, let her gain some control, and let her do this on her own time." I sat there trying to take everything in, just trying to figure out what was going on. The others continued talking, but I wasn't listening anymore. I felt Jasper's hands leave my shoulders and watched as he and Carlisle went and joined Edward, Alice, and Bella in the center of the room. Awhile later I noticed that Emmett was standing up there too, I didn't remember seeing him walk up there. At the same time, the couch jostled underneath me. I watched Greg walk up and join the group as well. I sat there wanting to go and join them, but my legs didn't want to move. I felt my pulse getting faster, and the pounding in my ears getting louder still. I just wanted to go home, get away from all of this, and go to bed. My head was pounding along with my pulse and my chest was beginning to ache too. I couldn't seem to get enough air in my lungs. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Carlisle turn to look at me, and then everything went black.

**A/N: So there you have it! And a cliffie to wrap the chapter up in a nice mysterious bow. :) Hope that you all are enjoying your summer! Please review and there will be more to come! **


End file.
